Estel and Greenleaf
by HarryEstel
Summary: Estel and Greenleaf: Estel and Legolas meet for the first time in Imladris. All does not go as planned however when a simple horseback riding trip turns out to be anything but simple. Rating may go up to PG13 in later chapters, just to be safe.
1. Chapter One

  
  
Disclaimer: No, I still don't own them. Darn! If only..... Well, I can dream can't I? I do not own and I am purely writing this for fun. I am making zero money off of this and it is purely for my enjoyment only.  
  
A/N: Hey there people! I told you that I would have the first chapter of my next story up soon! Bet you didn't expect it this soon! LOL! Obviously, Estel and Greenleaf won the vote but I do promise that as soon as I finish this story I will start posting The Edge of a Knife. Thank you for voting! Many many thanks to all of my reviewers from my previous two stories. Out of curiosity, for those of you who have me under your author alert watch, did you get an alert for the last Chapter of Coming Home? For some reason I don't think it went out. Shrugs. Oh well. Anyway, if you are a newbie to my stories, this story is a sequel to The Love of a Family and is called Estel and Greenleaf. Many many thanks to my beta enb2004! Here is Chapter One! Enjoy!  
  
It twas one week after the Winter Solstice and the House of Elrond was slowly returning to normal. As normal as a household of three elves and one human child can be at any rate.  
  
Galadriel, Celeborn, and Arwen, along with the rest of the delegation from Lothlorien had departed from Imladris one week prior, much to Estel's disappointment.  
  
In the short amount of time that his grandparents and sister had visited he had become very attached to them, Arwen in particular.  
  
Estel had begged for Arwen and his grandparents to stay but they could not. Galadriel and Celeborn did have their own realm to look after and guide, though they were loathe to leave Estel so soon after the attack.  
  
Arwen did not remain in Imladris for the memories of her mother were still to painful, ever after many centuries. Dwelling in Imladris for too long a period made her depressed, for she would see her mother in almost anything and everything. She did not tell Estel this however. She simply told him that her grandparents needed her and Estel accepted that, though reluctantly.  
  
At first, Estel was obviously disappointed but he had brightened when Arwen had told him that she, along with her grandparents, were going to try to visit Imladris come the spring.  
  
Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel said a tearful goodbye to their kin from Lothlorien while making promises that they would see each other either in the spring or the following year.  
  
It had taken a few days, but things had started to calm down within Imladris, for the time being at least.  
  
It twas a few days after the delegation from Lothlorien had departed, though it seemed that hardly any time had passed, when Elrond received a letter from his good friend King Thranduil. It read:  
  
Lord Elrond  
Imladris  
  
Mellon nin! I was horrified to learn of the attack on Elrohir. Do not fret though mellon nin. If we see any eldar that matches your description, I shall send for you at once. Once my children learned of the attack, they were equally as horrified as I was and still am. Unfortunately, most of us can not forgo our duties at this time, though I wish I could say otherwise. Believe me Elrond, if I could drop all of my work, I would have been in Imladris by now. However, Legolas is free of any duties currently and shall most likely arrive the day after you receive this message. I must tell you mellon nin, all of my children, and myself I must admit, are quite jealous that Legolas gets to go. I do wish it was under better circumstances though. Fear not though, we shall see each other soon mellon nin, even if it means dropping all of my paperwork on one of my unfortunate advisors. Farewell for now mellon nin!  
Thranduil  
  
After finishing the message, Elrond put it down in confusion. It had not been Elrohir whom had been attacked, but Estel. How had Thranduil come to think that it had been Elrohir? In his letter to Thranduil, he had quite clearly stated that it had been his youngest son.  
  
Suddenly though, it clicked in Elrond's mind. He himself had never told his old friend about Estel. He had assumed that the twins had told Legolas, or one of his brothers, and that Legolas or one of his siblings had told Thranduil. Apparently not.  
  
Putting Thranduil's letter in a secure place safe from prying eyes, Elrond stood up and went in search of his sons.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were in Estel's room trying to cheer their little brother up. After their grandparents and sister had left, there was precious little for Estel to do.  
  
Normally, during the winter, Estel would be outside with his brothers, playing or being taught the rudimentary skills of tracking. Estel thought of it as a game though, which was fine, for the time being at least.  
  
However, due to the stab wound that Estel had obtained from the traitor Gorothdil, he was stuck indoors until the wound had fully healed. To the four year old, this was seeming like an endless amount of time, and for most of the time, he was extremely bored.  
  
The only time that Estel was not bored was during the lessons that he had with his father, Glorfindel, and Erestor, where he was just starting to learn how to read and write in Elvish.  
  
Estel had been fortunate that the stab wound had been in his left arm, and not his right. Had it been, he would even be able to do his lessons, for his right hand and arm was his writing arm.  
  
"So, what do you wish to do this afternoon Estel?" Elladan asked, already knowing what Estel's response would be, having gotten the same answer for several days in a row now.  
  
"I want to go outside Dan, but Ada says I can't still," Estel said disappointedly.  
  
"I know tithen gwador, but tis for you own good," Elrohir said, trying to comfort his little brother.  
  
Estel sighed and looked up at the twins. " I know Ro. Do you know when I'll be able to go back outside?" he asked them hopefully.  
  
The twins exchanged glances and looked back at Estel. "I don't know Estel, The wound was deep one and will take some time to heal fully," Elladan said, trying to break the news to Estel as gently as possible.  
  
He understood how frustrating it had to be on the normally very active Estel. Estel loved being outside, along with nature as much as an elf did. To be indoors for so long without being able to even step outside had to be extremely frustrating.  
  
"I could not have said it better myself Elrohir," the twins and Estel heard Elrond say form behind them suddenly.  
  
"Ada!" Estel said happily while running forward to give his father a hug.  
  
Elrond laughed at Estel's exuberance and hugged Estel back tightly.  
  
After hugging Estel, Elrond motioned for his three sons to sit down on the bed.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir exchanged nervous looks with one another. Conversations that started off like this one was seeming to never ended well.  
  
Estel was oblivious to the twins sudden tension and happily climbed onto Elladan's lap, not noticing in the slightest how stiff Elladan was.  
  
Elrond saw the nervous looks his twins had and smiled at them, letting them know that he did not bring ill news.  
  
The twins saw the smile and both released breaths that they had not been aware that they had been holding.  
  
"I have good news for all three of you my sons. First though, I received a very interesting letter from King Thranduil, whose is most aggrieved to hear about the assassination attempt on you Elrohir," Elrond said chuckling slightly at the error.  
  
Despite the fact that the attempt on Estel's life was a very serious matter, Elrond could not fail to see the amusement in the mistake that Thranduil had unknowingly made. It would make things all the more interesting once Legolas arrived the next day.  
  
It appeared to him that the twins would be subjected to extreme pay back as well. They had not told Legolas about Estel, something which Legolas would be very unhappy about.  
  
"WHAT! Ada, where in Arda did Thranduil get the idea that it was I whom had been attacked?" Elrohir asked incredulously.  
  
"Ada, how could King Thranduil have made such a mistake? Are you sure that the letter came from him?" Elladan asked.  
  
Elrond could not help but to chuckle at the puzzled looks on their faces.  
  
"You may rest easy Elladan, I know that it was Thranduil who sent me the letter," he said reassuringly.  
  
Estel looked back and forth between his brothers and father as they talked with confusion. Deciding that he wanted to be let in on whatever it was that was making his Ada laugh, he pulled at his Ada's sleeve.  
  
"Ada, what's funny? Tell me, please?" Estel asked, his silver eyes pleading.  
  
"I can not say right now ion nin, but I promise to tell you later," Elrond said patting Estel's head lovingly.  
  
"All right," Estel said and settled back down in Elladan's lap.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying, in my letter I had written that my youngest son had been attacked. I had foolishly assumed that you had informed Legolas about Estel. Apparently not " Elrond said looking directly at twins.  
  
At this, Estel turned to his brothers in surprise, his silver eyes full of hurt and brimming with tears just ready to fall.  
  
"Dan, Ro, you didn't tell your best friend about me?" he said, his lip quivering ever so slightly.  
  
Elrohir suddenly saw the situation from Estel's viewpoint and hastened to reassure him.  
  
"Estel, tithen pen, it is not like that in the slightest. We love you so much and the only reason we did not tell Legolas that we had a baby brother was because we had thought that Ada had told Legolas's Ada," he said while taking Estel from Elladan and sitting him down on his own lap.  
  
"Oh, that's okay then," Estel said while hugging his brother.  
  
"Ada, you said that you had good news?" Elladan asked, desperate to get off this embarrassing miscommunication between his father and himself and his twin.  
  
"Yes I do indeed have good news. Due to "Elrohir's" attack, Legolas is one his way to Imladris as we speak and should arrive sometime tomorrow," Elrond said smiling.  
  
He knew that the twins would be pleased by this. They had not seen Legolas in five years and were bound to be overjoyed by this.  
  
"That is great news Ada! Think of the hunting trips Dan!" Elrohir said excitedly.  
  
Hearing Elrohir's words, Elrond snapped his head around and glared at the younger twin.  
  
"Absolutely not. I forbid it! Do you not recall the last so called hunting trip you went on with Legolas?" he said glaring at the twins in order to stem further protest from them.  
  
The glare didn't faze Elladan in the slightest however. "Ada, that was five years go though," he said a bit angrily.  
  
Elrond glared at his eldest. "We shall discuss this later, I wish not to ruin the good mood," he said.  
  
"Too late," Elrohir mutter under his breathe.  
  
Elrond pretended not to hear him and turned to his youngest.  
  
"Estel, I have good news for you as well tithen pen," he said with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"What is it Ada?" Estel asked curiously.  
  
"Tomorrow I shall remove the stitches on your arm and you may go outside again, provided that your arm had healed to my satisfaction," Elrond said smiling happily. At last, things would finally go back to being the way they were before the attack.  
  
At their father's good news for Estel, the twins previous bad mood evaporated instantly.  
  
"That is the best news of all Ada! You hear that Estel? Tomorrow we can all go outside and play with you!" Elladan exclaimed happily, all previous bad thoughts completely removed.  
  
Estel squealed in delight and leapt from Elrohir's lap in to Elrond's waiting arms.  
  
"Oh thank you so much Ada!" he exclaimed, hugging his father tightly.  
  
Elrond smiled and hugged Estel back just as tightly. It was so good to see his little one back to his normal cheery self!  
  
"You are very welcome ion nin, but you must still be very careful with your arm though," he warned the excited four year old.  
  
"Oh I will Ada, I promise I will!" Estel said happily.  
  
"I know you will tithen pen. Why don't you go on downstairs now? I believe that Glorfindel should be in his office, and I have it on good authority that he is very bored and could use some one of play with," Elrond said, eyes sparkling with laughter.  
  
"All right! See you later!" Estel said skipping out of the room happily.  
  
The twins went to follow Estel but once glance from Elrond froze them in place.  
  
"Sit," Elrond said sternly.  
  
Eyeing their father nervously for the second time in less than a half hour, they backed away from the door and sat back down on Estel's bed.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, I know that you wish to go hunting with Legolas while he is here but I must insist that you do not for several reason," Elrond started to say but was cut off by Elladan.  
  
"Ada! We have not seen..." Elladan started to say but was interrupted.  
  
"I know that you have not seen Legolas in five years, but isn't your little brother as important as your friend?" Elrond asked them sternly.  
  
The twins looked at each other in confusion. What on Arda was their father getting at?  
  
"Ada, what does Estel had to do with our going hunting with Legolas?" Elrohir asked, voicing the confusion both he and Elladan felt.  
  
Elrond sighed in exasperation. "Everytime you go hunting with Legolas, chaos and serious injuries always seem to follow. I would not have Estel see one, or both, of his brothers is such a dire state after his own injury. It would only serve to remind him of what he had been through these past few weeks," he said.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other guiltily. They had not thought of that.  
  
"Besides, Estel needs his brothers with him here, in Imladris, not out on some hunting expedition. You know as well as I that he still has nightmares of that attack," Elrond said trying to hit his point home.  
  
"All right Ada, we shall say home. I'm sure that Legolas will understand once we explain everything that has happened lately,"Elladan said.  
  
"I am certain that the will. Now run along. I know you two want to see what Estel and Glorfindel are doing," Elrond said chuckling.  
  
Before Elrond could even blink, the twins had said a hurried thank you and were out the door. Some things would never change apparently.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Ion nin: My son  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Tithen gwador: Little brother  
Arda: Middle Earth  
Mellon nin: My friend  



	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people! OMG, thank you all for your lovely reviews! I never expected that many for the first chapter! Don't worry, it starts out fluffy but there will be angst! Many, many thanks to my beta enb2004! As promised, here is Chapter Two! Enjoy!  
  
Legolas Thranduilion, the youngest Prince of Mirkwood was riding hard and fast for Imladris.  
  
When he and his siblings had read the letter from Lord Elrond to their father, they had all been beyond horrified. They could not begin to imagine how Elrond and Elladan felt. Had it been someone in their family who had been attacked, blood would have been shed for sure.  
  
As Legolas rode with all haste for Imladris, a million questions and thoughts were running through his mind.  
  
Why had Gorothdil attacked Elrohir? What was the motive behind the attack? What had made a once loyal elf turn against the family he had served loyally for many years?  
  
All of these thoughts and questions ran through his mind like a constant whirlwind. He knew that the same questions were plaguing his father and siblings.  
  
He could recall all to clearly the morning they had received Lord Elrond's letter not even four days ago.  
  
Flashback:  
Legolas was barely awake as he made his way down to the breakfast table for the morning meal.  
  
The previous night Delelen and Thilloth had dragged him with them to set up their eldest brother with a she-elf that Iaurdil had been fancying forever.  
  
"Ion nin, what happened to you? You look like something the warg dragged in," Thranduil said, eyeing his youngest son whit concern.  
  
Legolas merely grunted in response to his father and glared blearily at Delelen and Thilloth who were smiling as innocently as elflings.  
  
"Ah, Delelen, Thilloth, what adventure did you drag your little brother on this time?" Thranduil asked, having seen the glare that Legolas had directed at the two.  
  
"Oh nothing at all Ada, nothing at all," Delelen said innocently, a bit too innocently it seemed.  
  
"Why don't you ask Iaurdil? Thilloth said while snickering.  
  
Legolas groaned and kicked both his brothers in the shins. Honestly, were they trying to get everybody into trouble? Knowing those two, probably.  
  
He wasn't sure who was worse sometimes. Elladan and Elrohir, or Delelen and Thilloth.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were identical twins who had a great propensity for getting into trouble as well as out of it. Delelen and Thilloth, while not twins, had been born very close together, for elves that was. They were only about 20 years apart, and as such, they often acted as though they were twins.  
  
Thankfully, Iaurdil had not heard a word that anyone had said so far that morning, and it was a good thing too. If he ever found out that Delelen and Thilloth had set him up with the she-elf, there would be bloodshed.  
  
"Delelen, Thilloth, stop tormenting Iaurdil and Legolas," Aruviel, the eldest princess said.  
  
Delelen and Thilloth rolled their eyes at their oldest sister, but stopped their teasing nonetheless.  
  
"Thank you Aruviel. Iaurdil are you..." Thranduil started to say but was interrupted by one of his advisors entering the room.  
  
"My King, I am sorry to interrupt your breakfast but a message had just arrived from Imladris," the advisor said, giving the message to Thranduil.  
  
Thranduil smiled at the advisor. "Tis no bother at all Merethdol, go and enjoy your breakfast," he said.  
  
Merethdol smiled and left the royal family to their breakfast.  
  
Legolas watched with interest as his father took out the message and began to read it. He hoped that Lord Elrond was inviting them over. It had been quite some time since had seen the twins and he hoped to see them soon.  
  
Legolas was brought out of his musings when the message suddenly hit the table with an audible rustling of paper.  
  
As one, everyone at the table ceased their conversations and turned to their Adar.  
  
Legolas did not like his father's expression at all. His father's face had become very pale and his hands were shaking, whether from fury, or fear, Legolas could not tell.  
  
Even Iaurdil had noticed their father's unusual behavior.  
  
"Ada?" Iaudril asked cautiously, obviously uncertain about their fathers mood as well.  
  
When Thranduil didn't acknowledge his eldest son, Legolas and his siblings exchanged concerned glances.  
  
Obviously, the letter from Imladris was bad news. Very bad if it made Thranduil react as he was. It took a lot to shake the King of Mirkwood, and only twice in Legolas's life had he seen his father so shaken. This did not bode well at all.  
  
"Ada, what is it? What had happened?" Iaurdil asked once more.  
  
Thranduil said nothing, instead, he motioned towards the letter.  
  
Seeing this, Legolas grabbed the letter easily, seeing as that he was sitting right next to his father.  
  
All of his siblings saw this and immediately crowded around their youngest brother and began to read over his shoulder.  
King Thranduil,  
Mirkwood Thranduil,  
Mellon nin, it pains me to write this letter to you but I am afraid that I must. Less than a day ago, my youngest son was attacked by a traitor from within my own personal warriors. Thankfully, the injury was not severe and he is well on his way to being well again. Needless to say though, I was shocked, horrified, and immensely disturbed by the attack. The traitors name is Gorothdil and I'm afraid that he escaped our custody, much to everyone's dismay. I'm afraid that I must ask you if you see a dark blonde elf with deep brown eyes seeking refuge, that you detain him until I can arrive. I am incredibly sorry to inconvenience you mellon nin but he must be caught before he can do any more damage than he has already done. Give my greeting and love to your family and once again, my apologies for inconveniencing you mellon nin. Farewell for now! Lord Elrond  
Imladris  
By the time that Legolas, and his siblings, had finished reading the letter, he was shaking as well.  
  
"Ada, we must go to Imladris. Lord Elrond needs our help!" Iaurdil said before any of the others could even speak.  
  
"I know ion nin, and I would love nothing more than to be able to drop everything and run to Elrond's aid, but I can not, nor can you," Thranduil said heavily.  
  
"Ada!" Delelen and Thilloth said at the same time.  
  
"I know that you wish to go but you must stay and help me and Iaudril. However, Legolas, I do believe that you are free from any duties at present. Would you be willing to go in our stead?" Thranduil asked already knowing what his youngest reply would by.  
  
He wasn't disappointed.  
  
"Ada! Of course I'll go. How could I not?" Legolas said, sounding scandalized. Elladan and Elrohir were his best friends, how could ne not go?  
  
Thranduil smiled slightly at Legolas. "I know ion nin, I know. Finish eating and then go and get your supplies ready. You will leave at first light tomorrow morning," he said.  
  
"Ada, can we go with him?" Aruviel asked along with her younger sister.  
  
Legolas watched as his father eyes his two daughters pityingly. "I'm afraid that I can not spare either one of you at present either. With Legolas gone, you two will have to take up some of his duties. I know you wish to go, but, alas, only Legolas has the time," Thranduil said sadly.  
  
Aruviel and Fuina exchanged looks before they nodded their understanding. They weren't happy about it, but they understood it.  
  
"Don't worry my sisters, I promise to write as soon as I find out everything that has happened," Legolas said.  
  
"You had better Greenleaf! If you don't, you will have me to deal with!" Fuina said fiercely.  
  
Legolas winced at that. Though Fuina was the second youngest, and the youngest female in the family, she was not an elf to mess around with. All of his siblings were scared of her temper and rightfully so. When she was mad, you stayed far, far, away from her.  
  
"I promise Fuina," Legolas said reassuringly.  
  
And that had been that. Legolas had packed and had actually departed that same day, despite his father's wishes.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Legolas was brought out of his musings when he began to see familiar scenery. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief at this. At last, he was within the boundaries of Imladris. Knowing that he was so close, he urged his horse to go even faster despite the setting sun. The sooner he reached Imladris, the sooner he could put his mind at ease.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Adar: Father  
Mellon nin: My friend  
Ion nin: My son


	3. Chapter Three

  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people! Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews! They mean so much to me. I am glad that you are all enjoying this fic so far. Many many thanks to my incredible beta enb2004! Here is Chapter Three as promised! Enjoy!  
  
Glorfindel smirked as he watched the woods from his post in the courtyard. Earlier in the afternoon, Elrond had informed him of Legolas's impending arrival.  
  
Having known the youngest Prince of Mirkwood for many centuries, Glorfindel knew that Legolas would most likely arrive during the dead of night after having pushed himself hard and fast to reach Imladris.  
  
Glorfindel could not help but to snicker at the lack of communication between Elrond and his sons.  
  
The twins had thought that Elrond had told Thranduil while Elrond had thought that the twins had informed Legolas of their new family member.  
  
Legolas was in for a very large surprise, that was for certain. Legolas would be so mad at the twins when he found out about Estel!  
  
Already, Glorfindel could picture the pranks that he Legolas would more than likely play on those twin terrors Elrond called sons, and possibly Elrond himself, if Legolas was feeling daring.  
  
The twins did deserve it after all though. After that prank that they had pulled on Elrond, almost anything was fair game. A fact that Glorfindel would not fail to mention to Legolas once he arrived and had found out about Estel.  
  
Normally, Glorfindel would warn the poor unfortunate soul who was about to be pranked or surprised, but for tonight, however, he would play his own trick on Legolas. He knew he would regret it later, for Legolas gave as good as he got, but it would be worth it just to see the look on Legolas's face.  
  
Thinking about Legolas, Glorfindel could not help but wonder at what Thranduil's reaction to Estel would be.  
  
Thranduil was well known for his dislike of men, but Glorfindel was willing to bet his horse that Estel would melt even Thranduil's heart. Oh he would love to see Thranduil's reaction when he found out! He just hoped to be there when it would eventually happen. It was bound to be enjoyable, at least for him and probably Legolas as well.  
  
It was not often that one could surprise the King of Mirkwood, and those few occasions when he had been surprised were few and very memorable, particularly for the King's offspring.  
  
"Speaking of," Glorfindel muttered aloud as he heard a horse fast approaching the courtyard, which was more than likely Legolas.  
  
Only minutes later, Glorfindel's suspicions had been proven correct as Legolas galloped into the courtyard.  
  
"Well met Legolas. It is good to see you again," Glorfindel said smiling.  
  
"Thank you Glorfindel. I must say I am somewhat surprised. I had not expected anyone to meet me at this hour," he said truly surprised.  
  
"My dear Prince, considering your past history and tendency towards getting injured, how could someone not be posted to watch for you?" Glorfindel asked teasingly.  
  
Legolas scowled playfully but immediately became serious when he remembered why he had come to Imladris with such haste.  
  
"Glorfindel, how is Elrohir?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Fear not Legolas, Elrohir is fine. He is sleeping at the moment along with nearly everyone else in the household," Glorfindel said, somehow managing to keep a straight face.  
  
"I would like to see him," Legolas said insistently.  
  
Inwardly Glorfindel rolled his eyes. By the Valar this one was stubborn.  
  
"Legolas, by now you ought to know Lord Elrond's rules regarding visiting his patients, particularly in the dead of night when they are sleeping," he said with mock sterness.  
  
Glorfindel knew that Legolas knew all to well those rules. Generally, it was Legolas who was injured and the twins who were sneaking in to visit him at all hours of the night.  
  
This time it was Legolas who rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Aye, I know, but that does not mean I have to like those rules," he said petulantly.  
  
Glorfindel laughed and began to lead Legolas's horse to the stables for a long rest.  
  
"I know. Why don't you go and get some sleep? Your room had been set up and is ready and waiting for you," he said, struggling not to laugh seeing as that the room Legolas normally stayed in was now Estel's. This was going to be good beyond belief!  
  
"I suppose," Legolas agreed.  
  
"All right then, I shall see you come the morning," Glorfindel said cheerfully.  
  
Legolas looked at the Balrog slayer oddly but went inside without saying anything.  
  
Once Glorfindel was certain that Legolas was out of hearing range, he burst out into hysterical laughter. Legolas was about to get the shock of his immortal life. One that he would neither forget nor forgive anytime soon.

Legolas headed for the House of Elrond and once inside, he headed for the room that was his whenever he visited Imladris.  
  
As he walked towards his room his mind drifted back to the conversation he had just had with Glorfindel.  
  
To Legolas, Glorfindel had seemed rather, well, odd. Odder than normal actually. He seemed to be very different from the last time Legolas had seen him. Admittedly, it had been a few years since he had last visited Imladris but surely the twins would have told him if something had changed.  
  
Legolas brought himself out of his thoughts when he saw that he had reached the door to his room without even realizing it.  
  
He opened the door and threw his stuff on the floor with out a thought. He was truly to tired to care where it ended up at the moment.  
Unbeknownst to Legolas though, his opening the door and scattering of supplies had awoken the occupant of the room.  
  
"Glorfy?" A voice said from behind Legolas.  
  
Startled by the sudden voice, Legolas whirled around and stared in shock at the "elfling" who was on the bed.  
  
As Estel cleared the sleep from his eyes he saw that the blonde elf was not Glorfy, and that frightened him. The last time had woken up to find a strange elf in his bedroom, he had been hurt!  
  
"You're not Glorfy? Who are you?" the elfling said sounding very frightened to Legolas' ears. But then who wouldn't be if they woke up to see a strange elf in their room?  
  
"My apologies young one. I mistook this room as the one I usually sleeping when I visit. My name is Legolas Thranduilion, what is yours?" he asked soothingly. The last thing that he wanted to do was to upset the 'elfling' and have him cry out for his parents who would surely be most displeased to see Legolas in their sons room.  
  
"You're the one who cut Dan and Ro's hair short and was pushed into the river by Elladan's horse!" Estel exclaimed excitedly, completely forgetting about Legolas asking him his name. Ever since the twins had told him of Legolas, he had very badly wanted to meet him.  
  
Legolas stared at the elfling in shock. How had this little one known about the prank that he had pulled on the twins? And how had he known about Elladan's horse pushing him into the river? That could wait for the moment however. He still needed to find out the name of this little elfling.  
  
"I'm afraid that you did not answer my question tithen pen. What is your name?" he asked softly, not wanting to frighten the 'elfling' again.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Leggie. My name is Estel," the elfling said shyly, embarrassed at not remembering Legolas's question.  
  
Legolas raised any eyebrow at Estel's name and the nickname, but said nothing about it. There was more to this elfling than met the eye for sure.  
  
Legolas knew that he should probably leave for his room at this point and let the elfling get back to sleep, but something was compelling him to stay with Estel.  
  
"So, Estel, how is it that Elladan and Elrohir told you about the prank I pulled on them?" he asked curiously.  
  
As far as he knew, the twins had silenced everyone who might dare to tell the tale in a most painfully way.  
  
"They didn't silly! Arwen did!" Estel exclaimed.  
  
Legolas's eyebrow nearly reached his hairline at that piece of information. How did this little one know Arwen? Wasn't she currently dwelling in Lothlorien? Those questions could be answered in the morning however, when both he and Estel had rested.  
  
"I am sorry to cut our conversation short Estel, but I am tired, as are you I am sure. Also, I still need to find the room next to the twins bedrooms," Legolas said more to himself than to Estel.  
  
Estel looked at Legolas strangely and then started to laugh.  
  
Legolas turned in surprise when he heard Estel laughing. "What is so funny tithen pen?" Legolas asked, being somewhat confused by the sudden laughter.  
  
"You silly! This is the room next to the twins rooms," Estel said will laughing.  
  
Legolas looked at Estel incredulously. The elfling could not be serious... could he? When Estel didn't stop laughing Legolas realized, much to his horror, that Estel was not joking. Glorfindel had set him up! Oh, that elf would pay for this later!  
  
"Estel? Are you all right? What is all the talking and laughing?" a sleepy voice said from behind Legolas.  
  
"Oh thank the Valar. Elrohir, that blonde elf that your father calls his advisor has set me up! He told me that my room was ready for me, but to my surprise upon entering it, I find a little 'elfling!'" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
All traces of sleepiness gone, Elrohir broke out into hysterical laughter. He could not believe that Glorfindel had done that! Oh, Legolas was going to kill Glorfindel before the night was out!  
  
"Ro!" Estel cried happily and ran out of bed and gave his brother a hug.  
  
"Estel, I realize that Legolas woke you up, but you should be in bed tithen pen," Elrohir said fondly.  
  
"Nuh uh, I'm not tired," the four year old protested even as Elrohir carried him back to his bed.  
  
"Maybe so, but Ada will not be pleased to learn that you didn't sleep the night before the stitches are supposed to come off," Elrohir said.  
  
While Elrohir and Estel were debating, Legolas watched their whole interaction with shock. What on Arda was going on here?! And wasn't Elrohir injured? He shouldn't be carrying Estel around injured!  
  
"Elrohir! You are injured! Allow me," Legolas said, reaching out to pluck Estel from Elrohir's arms.  
  
Elrohir laughed and quickly moved away from Legolas and sat his little brother back down on the bed.  
  
"Legolas, look at me. Do I look like the injured one in this room?" he asked.  
  
Legolas frowned but saw no sign of bandages nor stitches. In fact, the only one who had stitches and bandages was Estel.  
  
"No, but Estel does," Legolas said, puzzlement showing in his eyes clearly. "Mellon nin, I don't understand. In the letter, your father said that his youngest son had been injured," he said.  
  
"Yes, his youngest son. Legolas Thranduilion, I would like you to meet my little brother Estel Elrondion," Elrohir said grinning.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Arda: Middle Earth  
Mellon nin: My friend


	4. Chapter Four

  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people! Thank you all so much for your incredible reviews. I can hardly believe how many I have received already! I am truly shocked. Many many thanks to my incredible beta enb2004 who had two awesome HP stories that you really should read. As promised, here is Chapter Four! Have fun! Oh, and one more thing, it's a day early but, oh well...  
  
Happy Birthday enb2004! Happy Birthday enb2004! Happy Birthday dear enb2004! Happy Birthday to you! Love you girl, feel better soon!  
  
For what seemed like an eternity, Legolas gaped openly at Elrohir and Estel. "What, but, how....?" Legolas said utterly lost and confused by what was happening around him.  
  
"Really now mellon nin, there is no need to look so confused," Elrohir said grinning. He had known that Estel's presence would throw Legolas for a loop but he had not anticipated Legolas being this flustered!  
  
He wished that Elladan was here to witness this. Legolas was normally unflappable, but tonight, well, tonight was most certainly the exception to the rule!  
  
"Elrohir! Did your mother not sail for the Havens many centuries ago? Where did he come from?" Legolas asked trying to sort everything out in his mind.  
  
Elrohir's eyes grew dim for a moment at the mention of his mother but brightened again when he looked at his little brother.  
  
"Yes Legolas, our mother did sail West many years ago. We adopted Estel but a short time ago. Two years ago this winter in fact," he said taking some pity on poor Legolas.  
  
"Oh, I am going to kill Glorfindel for not telling me about this" Legolas muttered, his mind reeling from this new information.  
  
Elrohir watched Legolas and was trying to hold in his laughter so that he wouldn't wake his brother or father. It was amazing that they hadn't woken up at the noise yet.  
  
Elrohir was brought of his thoughts when he heard Estel yawn. He turned around and saw that his little brothers eyes were starting to droop and that he kept rubbing at them.

"All right Estel. You and the Prince can talk more come the morning but right now, you need to go back to sleep tithen gwador. Especially if you want Ada to take those stitches out come the morning," Elrohir said firmly.  
  
"All right Ro, love you," Estel said, his silver eyes already drifting shut. Within seconds, he had fallen back into a deep sleep.  
  
Legolas watched as Elrohir put Estel to bed with vague interest. He had a thousand new questions running around through his mind that he desperately needed answered. When Estel started to fall asleep however, Legolas saw that Estel's eyes were closing.  
  
"LORD ELROND!" Legolas yelled out in a panic when he saw that Estel's eyes had closed all the way.  
  
Elrohir looked up startled at the sudden outburst from Legolas. "Legolas what is..." he started to say but was cut off by Legolas.  
  
"Elrohir! His eyes, his eyes are closed! What's wrong with him? I thought he only had an injured arm!" Legolas said, his blue eyes wide as he ran to Estel's bedside.  
  
Elrohir looked at him quizzically for a moment and then burst out into laughter. It didn't matter anymore anyway. Legolas's outburst was sure to have woken the whole household.  
  
"Ro?" Estel questioned sleepily, unknowingly proving Elrohir right about waking people up.  
  
"It is nothing tithen pen, go back to sleep," Elrohir said while trying unsuccessfully to control his laughter.  
  
"Elrohir! Why are you laughing? This is serious! He needs a healer right now!" Legolas said, immensely startled by Elrohir's laughter.  
  
With an effort, Elrohir pulled himself together and clasped his hand on Legolas's shoulders.  
  
"I am sorry mellon nin, but the look on your face..." he started to say but burst out into laughter once more as he saw the same look of panic that he had earlier.  
  
"Estel? Elrohir? What is going one in here?" a voice asked from just outside the bedroom.  
  
"Ada! Leggie is acting funny," Estel said, seeing his father, older brother, and Glorfindel in the doorway.  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow at the nickname while Elladan and Glorfindel burst out into laughter, joining the already laughing Elrohir.  
  
At Elrond's arrival Legolas breathed a sigh of relief while glaring at Glorfindel. Surely Elrond could figure out what was causing Estel to have his eyes closed while he slept.  
  
"Thank the Valar that you're here Lord Elrond. Estel fell asleep and his eyes closed! All Elrohir could do was laugh at me which, thankfully, woke Estel up. I don't know what to do. Elrohir apparently is not as well trained in healing as I thought," Legolas said all in one big rush. He was worried for his new found friend who was apparently the newest member of Lord Elrond's family.  
  
As Legolas relayed what had happened, Elrond's mouth started to twitch and he found himself hard pressed to keep from smiling. When he mentioned Elrohir's lack of healing ability, Elrond finally lost it. He joined in with his sons and advisor and started laughing as well.  
  
When Elrond started to laugh, Legolas looked around in confusion. Why was Lord Elrond not doing anything to help his son! Nothing was making sense this night. The only one who was not laughing was Estel, but that could be attributed to the fact that he was half asleep.  
  
Through his laughter, Elrond noticed Legolas's puzzled and worried features, and managed to stop laughing, all though the same could be said for his twins nor advisor.  
  
"I am sorry Legolas, apparently you do not know. Elrohir, did you not have a chance to tell him?" Elrond questioned.  
  
"No Ada, everything happened too quickly," Elrohir said while wiping away tears of laughter from his face.  
  
"Tell me what?" Legolas asked exasperatedly. Had the entire realm of Imladris gone insane during the few years he had been away? It would appear so.  
  
"Legolas, it is perfectly normal for Estel to be sleeping with his eyes closed. He does so all the time. In fact, I would be highly worried if I were to find him sleeping with his eyes open," Elrond said smiling at the confused Prince.  
  
"What? I don't understand Lord Elrond," Legolas said while looking at Estel curiously. Estel was half asleep and his eyes were most certainly drifting shut at a leisurely pace.  
  
"You see Legolas, Estel is mortal. His birth parents died when he was barely two and I took him in," Elrond said softly.  
  
Legolas's eyes widened at that piece of information. Estel was mortal?  
  
"But Lord Elrond! He does not look mortal at all! He looks just like an elfling. In fact, he looks a lot like you and your sons!" Legolas exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Aye, that he does. The resemblance has always been there and I suspect it shall only grow stronger as he grows, although his ears are round. That however is a discussion for another time my young Prince. I think that it is time for all of us to go back to sleep. I'll stay here and get Estel back to sleep. Glorfindel, if you would show Legolas where his new chambers are?" Elrond said, knowing perfectly well that it had been Glorfindel who had directed Legolas to Estel's chambers.  
  
Glorfindel winced. He would be lucky if Legolas only decided to maim him this night instead of outright killing him.  
  
"Of course Elrond. Come Legolas, I promise to show you to your proper quarters so long as you don't kill me before we arrive at them," he said.  
  
Legolas glared at the blonde advisor. Oh Glorfindel would rue the day he had thought to play a prank on Legolas Thranduilion!  
  
"I shall not kill you tonight Glorfindel, but only because I am far to wearied to be bothered with such a nuisance job. That shall come tomorrow," Legolas said grinning evilly at Glorfindel.  
  
Glorfindel gulped and looked hopefully at Elrond.  
  
"Do not look at me mellon nin. You got yourself into this mess, you shall somehow have to find a way out of it. I do promise to patch you up afterwards however," Elrond said while smiling.  
  
"Goodnight Estel, we shall talk more in the morning," Legolas said, for the moment ignoring Glorfindel.  
  
"All right," Estel said sleepily.  
  
Legolas ruffled Estel's hair fondly and followed Glorfindel out the room, the entire time thinking of painful ways for Glorfindel to die.  
  
Once Glorfindel and Legolas had left the room, Elrond turned to his three sons. Estel he saw was already asleep, the noise level having gone down considerably in a few seconds.  
  
"We may as well go back to bed my sons. Estel is already fast asleep. I do not think that he will have nightmares tonight," Elrond said softly.  
  
The twins nodded and each bent down and kissed their little brother goodnight as well as their father. Quietly, they left the room and headed for their own, making only one quick stop at Glorfindel's chambers to make sure that Legolas had indeed not killed nor injured him.  
  
Once the twins had left, Elrond too bent down and kissed his little one goodnight. Unlike the twins however, he did not leave the room, but instead, slipped underneath the covers next to Estel. Estel might not have nightmares this night, but Elrond felt the need to be close to his son.  
  
Sending one thankful prayer to the Valar for watching over Estel, Elrond allowed himself to drift off into elven dreams.  
  
Translations:  
  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Tithen gwador: Little brother  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Mellon nin: My friend


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Stares incredulously at reviews. I am shocked, completly shocked by how many reviews I have with only four, now five, chapters up. Thank you all soooo much! You people are making me blush! Sorry about the wait, but school started and yesterday, ugghh. I left home at 6:30 am, got home 9:30 pm. What a nightmare that was! Anyway, many many thanks to my incredible beta enb2004! As promised, here is Chapter Five! Enjoy!  
  
Despite having had a late night, Elrond woke up with the dawn.  
  
Af first, he was disoriented for had not woken up in his own room. A few second later though, memories of the previous night came back to him and remembered that he was in Estel's room.  
  
Looking over, he found that Estel was still fast asleep and curled into Elrond. It was no wonder really. He had had an usually late night with Legolas coming in, and he hadn't been sleeping well to begin with due to the nightmares of the attack.  
  
Elrond smiled as he watched Estel sleep. He looked so peaceful that Elrond was loathe to wake him. After Legolas had left, Estel had fallen right asleep and for the first time in many nights, had remained undisturbed by nightmares.  
  
Elrond could not help but wonder about that. He was curious as to whether if was from the Prince's unexpected visit or his own presence last night that had kept Estel asleep.  
Whichever it was, it did not matter in the slightest to Elrond though. He was just relieved that Estel had gotten some much deserved rest.  
  
He was looking forward to today. Yes, he knew was going to take out Estel's stitches, which was bound to be unpleasant, but he looked forward to seeing Estel interact with Legolas. Judging by the previous night, Elrond could not help but feel that Estel had gained a friend, and a very good one at that. It seemed to him that Estel was already very fond of Legolas and Legolas fond of him. If all went well, Elrond could foresee the two of them doing marvelous things together.  
  
That was the future though and he would not dwell on it at the moment. For now, he was more than content to raise his little boy and watch him grow up and make friends.  
  
Looking once more at Estel, he saw that he was still sleeping peacefully and had absolutely no intention of getting up anytime soon.  
  
Elrond sighed. He truly did not want to wake Estel up but the stitches really did have to come out. Looking at Estel, he decided the best thing to do was to let Estel sleep for a few more minutes while he got dressed.  
  
Carefully, so as not to wake Estel, Elrond slipped out of bed and quickly tucked the blankets around Estel snugly.  
  
Estel made a noise of protest when Elrond moved but quieted back down into a deep sleep once the blankets had been tucked in around him.  
  
Once Elrond was sure that Estel was still sleeping peacefully, he hastened to his own room and hurriedly dressed. Although there was almost no chance of Estel waking up while he was gone, he did not want to risk it. Estel would more than likely become frightened if he woke up alone after having fallen asleep with several people in his room.  
  
Having finished dressing, he headed back to Estel's room at a hurried pace. Upon entering, he was relieved to see that Estel hadn't woken up and was still fast asleep.  
  
Carefully, so as not to jar Estel from a sound sleep, Elrond sat down on the bed and gently shook Estel's uninjured arm.  
  
"Come ion nin, it is time to get up now," he said softly.  
  
Estel did not wake but he did whimper and curl up even more under the blankets, unconsciously seeking their warmth and protection from the voice his subconscious heard.  
  
Watching Estel's antics, Elrond felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. The twins and Arwen had acted the same way when they were elflings and were reluctant to get up.  
  
"You must wake tithen pen. It is time to take those stitches out and I know that you want to go outside with your brothers and Prince Legolas," he said while caressing Estel's dark brown locks.  
  
Slowly, Estel opened his eyes and gazed blearily at Elrond. "Ada?" he questioned, not fully awake yet.  
  
Smiling, Elrond scooped the little boy into his arm. "Yes ion nin. Come, let us have breakfast and then we'll take out those nasty stitches, all right?" he asked.  
  
Estel didn't answer. Having buried himself in Elrond's robes, he had instantly fallen back asleep, safe and content in his Ada's arms.  
  
Elrond soon realized that Estel had fallen asleep and gripped Estel somewhat tighter in order to keep him from falling. "You really are tired aren't you my tithen pen? More so than you let on," he said as he carefully got up from the bed while still holding Estel.  
  
"Not even five years old and already you're just like your brothers. Always insisting that you're fine when you quite obviously aren't. What am I going to do with you Estel?" Elrond muttered to himself, being both amused and utterly horrified at the same time.  
  
"Ada? Is Estel up yet?" Elladan's voice rang from outside Estel's room.  
  
Quietly, Elrond walked to the door and opened it while motioning for Elladan to be quiet.  
  
Elladan was about to ask why when he saw his little brother fast asleep in his Ada's arms.  
  
"Ada, I thought that you were going to wake him?" Elladan asked, somewhat puzzled that Estel was not yet up.  
  
"He is very tired Elladan, more so than he let on to us. You know that his nightmares have prevented him from getting a full nights sleep. Last night was the first time in many days that he has slept without any. Perhaps it is better this way anyway," Elrond mused.  
  
"Why is that Ada?" Elrohir asked, having joined his brothers and father seconds ago.  
  
"I need to drug him to remove the stitches, it would be far to painful for him if he were awake. It may be easier to coax the tea down his throat when he is asleep," Elrond said.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other and then back at their father. "If you say so Ada. Whatever you must do, we shall help," Elladan said with Elrohir nodding in agreement.  
  
For a moment, Elrond stopped walking and turned around to face his twins. "I know that you wish to help me my sons, but not this time. It is very hard for a family member to watch this type of procedure. Why do you think I do not allow either one of you to watch me patch up whichever one of us is badly injured?" Elrond stated more than asked.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir frowned and looked at their Ada. "Ada, we are never apart when the other is injured," Elrohir said.  
  
"Aye, well, that would be because both of you are usually injured and unconscious when you return from one of your expeditions. You are usually not capable of seeing anything when you return home, or if you are, you are usually in such a bad state that you don't remember if once I am through patching you up," Elrond said while frowning at the memories of the twins coming home broken and bloodied far to many a time for his liking.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan blinked at that. Come to think of it, what their Adar said was true. They usually were never in a good enough state to remember what was happening around them when they returned home.  
  
"But Ada," Elrohir protested halfheartedly. He knew that he and Elladan had lost the battle but he had to protest anyway. This was his little brother they were talking about!  
  
"Nay Elrohir. Why don't you two go find Legolas? I'm sure that he is full to the brim with questions that he wants answers too. Oh, if he is sleeping, do not wake him, he had had a long journey. And yes, you may tell him but be very careful when you do. Even the walls have ears these days it seems," Elrond said while hugging Estel to him more closely.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir nodded seriously. They knew the matter of whom Estel truly was was a matter of utmost secrecy. Already, Estel had been attacked and Gorothdil had not even known the truth about Estel, although whomever he was working for did was another matter all together. It seemed unlikely though as there were no further attacks against their youngest sibling.  
  
"Good. I'm going to find Glorfindel and Erestor and have them help me. Stay clear of the healing wing until I call for you. Hopefully by this afternoon, Estel will be back to his usual self," Elrond said already moving towards the healing wing.  
  
"All right Ada, we'll see you and Estel later," Elladan said softly.  
  
Elrond nodded and continued walking towards the healing wing, leaving the twins in the hallway watching him go.  
  
Once Elladan was sure that their Ada was out of ear shot, he turned to Elrohir with a wicked grin only to find that Elrohir had the same grin as he.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking gwador?" Elrohir asked with a cackle.  
  
"Oh yes, lets go wake the Prince up hmm? I dare say that he has slept long enough," Elladan said while snickering.  
  
As one, they headed towards Legolas's room, where the unsuspecting Prince lay sleeping soundly, totally unaware of the plot to wake him.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Adar: Father  
Ion nin: My son  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Gwador: Brother


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people! Thank you all so much for your reviews! I love you all! Many many thanks to my incredible beta enb2004 who has two fabulous HP stories that you have to read. As promised, here is Chapter Six. Enjoy!  
  
Silently, the twins took the long way to Legolas's room in order to avoid those who would stop them from pulling off their prank. Namely, Erestor and Glorfindel.  
  
"How shall we wake him this time," Elrohir whispered to his twin as they got closer to Legolas's new room.  
  
Elladan thought about it for a minute and then smiled deviously. "I think this time, we should use an old and tried method, but with a new twist," he said grinning.  
  
Elrohir looked at his twin suspiciously. He knew the look Elladan had and it never meant good things. "What do you mean by a new twist," he asked a grin forming at his mouth. Oh well, at least this time it wasn't directed at him or Estel.  
  
Elladan smiled. "Why my dear brother, a bucket of water we shall use," he said, his eyes dancing with glee at the thought of the prank.  
  
Elrohir rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Elladan, a bucket of ice cold water is hardly an old trick with a new twist. Why, that trick is probably older than Grandmother!" he said.  
  
"Ah, but I have not yet told you the new twist Ro. Now, I didn't say we would be using cold water, on the contrary, I do believe we will be using hot water this morning," Elladan said while barely containing his excitement.  
  
Elrohir grinned just as deviously as his brother was when he thought about Legolas's reaction. "Come then Dan, what are we waiting for? We have water to heat," he said pulling Elladan away from Legolas's room and towards the closest bathroom.  
  
Grinning, both the twins entered the bathroom and began to prepare their prank.  
  
Elrond walked away from his twins all the while shaking his head. He knew that they would probably wake poor Legolas if he wasn't up already, particularly because he said the shouldn't. He just hoped that Legolas did not damage them too badly.  
  
He would worry about that later though. Right now, he had to find Glorfindel and get him to help him remove Estel's stitches. He could of course do it on his own, but he would much rather have Glorfindel there, even if it was only for moral support.  
  
Shifting Estel gently in his arms, Elrond headed towards the breakfast area, where he was sure he would find Erestor and Glorfindel waiting for him. Sure enough, once he had entered the dining area, both of them were there.  
  
"Ah good, you're both here. Erestor, if you could make sure that Legolas and the twins don't kill each other, I would be most grateful. Also, be sure to keep them away from the healing room," Elrond said.  
  
"Of course. I assume that you're taking Estel's stitches out today then," Erestor said happily. He was very relieved that Estel was on the mend. The removal of the stitches would finally mean that Estel was truly better.  
  
"Yes, thankfully. His arm looks very good. Glorfindel, could you do me the favor of helping me remove the stitches?" Elrond asked as he carefully sat down while still holding onto Estel.  
  
Glorfindel heard the unspoken part in Elrond's question. "Elrond, of course I'll help you nim wit. I assume that you didn't want the twins see the procedure which is why you are having Erestor do guard duty?" Glorfindel stated more than asked.  
  
"Yes mellon nin, and thank you. Erestor, mellon nin, I would have you help as well, but someone needs to supervise Legolas and the twins," Elrond said scowling. Sometimes he swore that those three were more childish than Estel!  
  
"Of course mellon nin. You need not even ask," Erestor said.  
  
"Yes Elrond, you need not ask. Now, you and Estel eat some breakfast already," Glorfindel said while frowning at Elrond's untouched plate.  
  
"Nay Glorfindel, Estel is still sleeping and I am loathe to wake him. Besides, it is better that he had nothing before the tea. The drug works better on an empty stomach," Elrond said while begrudgingly starting on his meal in order to keep Glorfindel and Erestor from glaring at him.  
  
"All right then. Once you are finished we'll head right for the healing wing. The sooner this is over with, the happier we'll all be I suspect," Glorfindel said frowning. He was never pleased when Estel or the twins were injured, but the fact that Estel was injured as the result of one of his own supposedly loyal warriors really grated on his nerves.  
  
Elrond nodded and shoved his plate back. "I am finished mellon nin, and no, I will not eat any more, not until Estel has those stitches out," he said, daring Glorfindel or Erestor to make a comment on it.  
  
Both Glorfindel and Erestor exchanged wary looks. They knew better than to argue with Elrond when he was in this kind of a mood. It was better to just simply nod and say yes than risk Elrond's wrath.  
  
"Very well, let us go then," Glorfindel said simply.  
  
"I will watch over the three 'elflings' for you mellon nin," Erestor said, standing up as well.  
  
"Good. I'll call you when Glorfindel and I have finished. Only after I have called you may you let the twins and Legolas in," Elrond said.  
  
"Of course Elrond. I'll go find them now," Erestor said before hurriedly leaving the room. If he knew the twins, they were already pulling a prank on Legolas. Those two would be lucky if Legolas didn't kill them.  
  
Elrond watched Erestor depart and slowly stood up, while hugging Estel tightly to his chest. "Let us get this over and done with then mellon nin," he said.  
  
Glorfindel nodded wordlessly and followed Elrond silently towards the healing wing.  
  
Moments later, they had reached the healing wing and Estel was still fast asleep.  
  
"Elrond, are you sure that Estel is all right? Should he have been able to sleep through all that?" Glorfindel asked worriedly.  
  
"All shall be fine mellon nin. Estel is simply more tired than he let on," Elrond said reassuringly while laying Estel down onto one of the many healing beds that adorned the healing wing.  
  
"Now who does that remind me of," Glorfindel muttered under his breathe.  
  
That did not keep Elrond from hearing him however. Elrond smiled grimly and nodded. "Indeed, I fear that the twins have already corrupted him and now that we're adding Legolas into the mix... Well, anything could happen," he said cringing at the very idea of the ideas that Legolas might give Estel.  
  
"Aie! I did not think of that. These next few years are going to be very interesting mellon nin," Glorfindel said.  
  
"That Glorfindel, is the understatement of the century. Come, help me get this tea into Estel," Elrond said seriously.  
  
Glorfindel nodded and gently but firmly held Estel's mouth open while Elrond slowly coaxed the drug laced tea down Estel's throat.  
  
"There, that should do it mellon nin," Elrond said once the cup had been drained.  
  
Glorfindel nodded and reluctantly fetched all the supplies that would be needed to take the stitches out.  
  
"All right, Glorfindel, Estel may be drugged but there is a slight chance that he will stir during the procedure. I need you to hold him down for me just in case," Elrond said.  
  
Nodding in understanding, Glorfindel held Estel tightly to him, and tried not to watch as Elrond proceeded with the painstaking process of removing the stitches. Estel stirred briefly once, but with a few reassuring words from Elrond, he quieted down right away.  
  
Elrond was about halfway through the procedure when suddenly he heard a splash, but he thought nothing of it until a few second later.  
  
"AIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" someone screamed, someone who sounded very much like Legolas.  
  
It was only due to the fact that Elrond had been a healer and a father for many millennia that had prevented him from digging into Estel's flesh with his healer's knife. He closed his eyes briefly and opened them a few seconds later.  
  
"Glorfindel, remind me to have a few words with the twins when we have finished," Elrond said a bit to calmly as he continued to finish removing the stitches.  
  
"Whatever you say mellon nin, whatever you say," Glorfindel said wisely. He did not envy the twins in the slightest. Now, both Legolas and Elrond were out for their blood. Poor foolish elflings. He almost felt sorry for them, almost.  
  
Legolas was pulled from a deep sleep when he heard the whispered voices of someone. Not fully awake, Legolas did not think much of the fact and was just about to fall back into a deep sleep when he felt a drop of hot water on his nose.  
  
Absent mindedly, he wiped it away when he suddenly realized what that drop of water would entail.  
  
It was to late for the poor Prince however. Seeing that Legolas was realizing what was happening around him, both Elladan and Elrohir dumped their pails of hot water on the unsuspecting prince.  
  
"AIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Legolas screamed as the hot water was poured onto him.  
  
The twins took this as their cue to leave, and ran for their lives.  
  
"ELLADAN! ELROHIR! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Legolas shouted as he rose out of a suddenly very hot bed.  
  
Groaning, Legolas headed for the bathroom in order to ring out the water. He really needed to make a list of people to kill. There were just to many as of lately. Keeping that in mind for later, he dried himself off and went to hunt down the twins.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Mellon nin: My friend


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people! Thank you all soooo much for your incredible reviews! Yes, I know right now it's all fluff, but don't worry! Angst and drama will be coming up pretty soon, proving that the darn plot bunnies don't start hopping around my head again. Just this once, I'm going to indulge in self-indulgance, so bear with me for a minute. Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday dear HarryEstel! Happy Birthday to me! I just love birthdays! And yes, September 8 is my actual birthday! YEAH! Anyway, many many thanks to my incredibly awesome beta enb2004, YOU GO GIRL! Here is Chapter Seven as promised, oh and I normally don't ask for reviews, but reviews would truly be a wonderful birthday present, thanks! Enjoy!  
  
Elrond and Glorfindel had not been the only ones to hear Legolas scream. Erestor had been walking around the house, trying to find the twins and Legolas before they did each other bodily harm, when he heard Legolas scream.  
  
Erestor shuddered when he heard the scream. He knew that Elrond was probably right in the midst of taking out Estel's stitches and the last thing that he needed was a highly unexpected scream. He hoped that the Valar would have mercy on Elladan and Elrohir, for Erestor was sure that Elrond would not.  
  
Sighing, he looked up at the sky and gave a silent prayer to the Valar, asking for strength, before heading towards the bedrooms. It sounded as though the twins had woken Legolas up through some hideous means judging by that ill timed scream.  
  
It was truly amazing that those two hadn't grayed everyone's hair yet. Between the pranks they pulled and their tendency to return home grievously injured, it was truly a miracle from the Valar that they hadn't been killed or permanently maimed.  
  
Shaking away those disturbing thoughts, Erestor hastened his pace. He really had to find the Prince and the twins.  
  
Finding them didn't prove to take to long. All Erestor had to do was follow the shouts and promises of retribution. When he finally came across them, he saw Legolas, whose long blonde hair was still dripping wet, about to pounce on both of the twins very close to the edge of the stairs.  
  
Just as Legolas was about to pounce on the twins, Erestor grabbed Legolas at the last second.  
  
Legolas scowled when he felt himself be pulled away from the twins from behind.  
He whirled around angrily only to come face to face with Erestor.  
  
"Forgive me Erestor, but I have unfinished business with Elladan and Elrohir," he said glaring daggers at the said twins.  
  
"Twas only a small joke Legolas! There is no need to murder us," Elrohir said playfully.  
  
They all knew that Legolas would never actually hurt anyone. Threaten, sure, but hurt them? Never, well, at least not on purpose.  
  
Erestor raised an eyebrow at the twins. "A small prank? The scream Legolas uttered should have been enough to wake the dead!" he exclaimed.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir grinned while Legolas could only groan and eye his dripping wet hair with distaste.  
  
Seeing Legolas's hair, Erestor sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "Legolas, did they wake you up with another bucket of cold water?" he asked.  
  
At Erestor's statement, both the twins looked highly affronted. "We most certainly did not!" Elladan exclaimed.  
  
"Indeed not. You know we would not stoop to such an overused prank as that!" Elrohir said.  
  
"Oh really? Than pray tell why Legolas's hair is dripping wet," Erestor said sarcastically.  
  
"They speak the truth Erestor, if a somewhat twisted version of it," Legolas said dryly.  
  
Erestor turned and looked at him in confusion, motioning for him to continue.  
  
"They never said it was bucket of cold water. Quite the contrary I'm afraid. It was bucket of very hot water that I woke up to this morning. A most original twist on an old and used prank I must admit," Legolas said glaring at the twins playfully.  
  
Oh he would get the twins back, that was a fact. But he wouldn't kill them. At least, not yet. Prank them horrifically, yes; murder, a bit to extreme.  
  
Erestor saw that Legolas did not actually mean to murder the twins and once again sighed, however this time in relief. That was one less elf he would have to worry about murdering Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, just because Legolas had decided not to kill you, for the moment anyway, do not even begin to think that your father won't," he said sternly.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other in confusion. What had they done that would make their Adar wish to kill them?  
  
"Pardon me, but why would Lord Elrond wish to kill them?" Legolas asked. Although he didn't appreciate being woken up by a bucket of hot water, it was most certainly one of the tamer pranks that the twins could have pulled on him.  
  
"When you screamed Legolas, which by no means is your fault, Elrond happened to be and is still probably taking out Estel's stitches," Erestor said glaring at the twins.  
  
Legolas's eyes widened as he remembered the scream he had uttered when he had felt the hot water. Lord Elrond was sure to flay the twins alive for that. Alas, he couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty himself. Elrond could have seriously injured Estel in his startlement, even though it seemed unlikely.  
  
"Erestor, please forgive me, I did not realize," Legolas said truly apologetic. He had absolutely zero desire to harm his newest little friend. The fact that his scream might have was a truly horrendous thought for him.  
  
Erestor only waved him off though while glaring at the twins. "As I said Legolas, it is no fault of your own. You did not know what time Estel's stitches were being taken out, and one does not exactly plan to being woken up in the manner you were. I too would have screamed if a bucket of hot water was suddenly dumped on me while I was sleeping. You two however, should have thought of what Legolas's reaction might be. You knew very well that your father was going to remove the stitches this morning,'" Erestor said.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir gulped together. They were so in for it now. Indeed, while it had occurred to them that Legolas might scream (which was entirely the point) they had not thought about how their Adar would react to it while taking stitches out.  
  
"Erestor, we are so sorry. We truly did not realize it, although we should have," Elladan said remorsefully.  
  
"Truly, we are. We had not thought about it and it was foolish of us," Elrohir said, his eyes dimming at the thought of possibly being the cause of an injury to his baby brother.  
  
"You're right, it was foolish, but with time, your Ada will forgive you. Come, I am sure that the procedure is done and over with by now. I know that Elrond will want to see you, all of you," Erestor said, noticing that Legolas was trying to creep away unnoticed.  
  
Sighing in defeat, the twins and Legolas followed Erestor back down to the Healing Wing.  
Back in the Healing Wing, Elrond was at last taking out the very final stitch. "There, it is done," Elrond said with a sigh of relief.  
  
Bar the unexpected scream from Legolas, the entire procedure had gone very smoothly. Elrond frowned when he remembered the scream. He would have to have words with the twins as soon as they came down to check on Estel.  
  
"When do you think that he will wake up mellon nin?" Glorfindel asked, causing Elrond to come out of his thoughts.  
  
For a moment, Elrond frowned thoughtfully while taking in Estel's size, age, and race. "I would say that he should wake some time after the afternoon meal," he said after a few moments of calculation.  
  
"Do you think that he'll be able to go outside today? I know he was very much looking forward to," Glorfindel said.  
  
"I do not believe so mellon nin. He is very tired and even after he wakes up from the tea, he will more than likely still feel its effects and fall back asleep shortly afterwards. I only hope that we can keep him awake long enough to eat something," Elrond said.  
  
"Hmmm, once the twins are in here I doubt that shall be a problem," Glorfindel said with a hint of a smile.  
  
"Yes, you are probably right. Come, I believe that Erestor is probably outside along with Legolas and the twins," Elrond said already moving towards the door.  
  
Sure enough, once he had opened it, he found them waiting outside all wearing anxious expressions.  
  
Seeing their father, Elladan and Elrohir jumped up immediately and started speaking hurriedly.  
  
"Oh Ada! We are so sorry. We truly did not mean to startle you. It was foolish of us, we know this. Please, forgive us Ada," Elrohir said all at once.  
  
"Please Ada, tell us how Estel is. We are truly sorry, it shall never happen again," Elladan said sorrowfully.  
  
"My Lord, I am truly sorry. I did not mean to startle you. I did not even know that you were taking out the stitches this early in the morning," Legolas said looking quite down trodden.  
  
"Legolas, I have told you many times not to call me Lord. Please, it is just Elrond, I am your godfather after all. And do not fret Greenleaf, I am not mad at you in the slightest although I must admit your scream startled me somewhat," Elrond said smiling at the depressed Prince.  
  
"I already told him that Elrond, but he just refused to listen to me," Erestor complained.  
  
"Ah, that does not surprise me in the slightest," Glorfindel muttered.  
  
"Ada, we are so sorry. We never meant for you to be startled. Please tell us how Estel is," Elrohir begged.  
  
"He is fine my sons. He is still sleeping from the drug I gave him and will continue to sleep for a good while yet. Now, I know you did not mean to startle me and thankfully, no harm was done. You must be more careful though my sons. A lesser healer might have done some damage to Estel. You are forgiven so long as you promise me there will not be a repeat of this incident," Elrond said.  
  
"Of course not Ada! It won't ever happen again, we promise," Elladan said, his eyes showing his relief that Estel was fine.  
  
"Good. However, due to this incident, I may just let Legolas and Estel play a prank on you in revenge," Elrond said, eyes shinning with mirth.  
  
At this the twins groaned while Elrond, Legolas, Glorfindel, and Erestor all laughed. Legolas could be quite creative in his pranks and when you added a mischievous four year old into the mix, the results were sure to be interesting and entertaining.  
  
"Legolas, so long as you don't cut our hair again, you and Estel may feel free to prank us," Elladan said figuring it would be better to concede defeat gracefully. At least this way, his and Elrohir's hair was sure to stay intact.  
  
Legolas nodded thoughtfully. Truth be told it was a good trade off. "Very well mellon nin, I accept that term," he said, eyes sparkling with laughter. He already had an idea for the twins. He would have to run it by Estel first seeing as they were to be co-conspirator's in crime, but he was pretty sure that Estel would agree. He might not have known Estel for very long, but if Estel lived with the twins, then some of their influence was bound to have rubbed off on him.  
  
"This should be interesting. Mellon nin, are you sure pairing Estel with Legolas is such a great idea? Think of the influence that Legolas will have on him," Erestor whispered softly.  
  
"Perhaps, but it will happen eventually. I'd rather it be sooner than later. At least this way, we know what to expect," Elrond whispered back.  
  
"Now, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, I assume with this mornings events, that you have not had time to eat breakfast, correct?" Elrond asked.  
  
The three named elves looked at each other in embarrassment before nodding at Elrond. With everything that had happened, they had completely forgotten about the morning meal.  
  
"Come then, I'm sure that the kitchen staff would be more than pleased to set out a late breakfast for you three. I am going to remain here and keep an eye on Estel. You three may come back only after you have eaten," Elrond said sternly.  
  
"All right Ada, if that is what you wish," Elrohir said. He had no wish to further anger his father than he already had this day, even if their father had already forgiven them.  
  
"Yes, now go on, I know that you are all hungry. Once you come back, we must have an important talk," Elrond said, throwing glances at his twin sons.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir understood at once what their Ada was referring to. Legolas still did not know the truth about Estel's identity and he really needed to know. Particularly if he and Estel were going to become friends which already seemed to be apparent.  
  
"All right Ada," Elladan said cheerfully.  
  
"Come on Elrohir, Legolas, let's go grab so breakfast. The sooner we eat, the sooner we can come back and sit with Estel," he said while dragging a confused Legolas to the door.  
  
"Thank you Elladan. Do try not to choke on your food in your haste, hmmm?" Elrond said with a smile.  
  
"Of course not Ada, we shall be right back!" Elrohir cried before he to was grabbed by the sleeve and dragged out the door.  
  
Once the twins and Legolas had left, Glorfindel and Erestor turned to Elrond and stared at him pityingly.  
  
"What?" Elrond asked in confusion.  
  
"We are so sorry Elrond," Glorfindel said sympathetically.  
  
"Sorry about what?" Elrond asked, looking back and forth between his two advisors.  
  
"For having to put up with all four of them. We wish you the best of luck mellon nin and we shall be here to help you the entire way," Erestor said kindly.  
  
Elrond groaned as he realized what his two good friends were saying. Estel was going to turn out just like his brothers and Legolas. Add the occasional visit from Arwen in... Valar help them all.  
  
Translations:  
  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Adar: Father  
Ion nin: My son  
Mellon nin: My friend  
Arda: Middle Earth


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people! Thank you all for the b-day wishes! I had a blast! However, due to the birthday celebrations, I have not had much time to post between them, school, choir, and work, so I'm terribly sorry about that. Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews! Many many thanks to my incredible beta enb2004 who has two great HP stories! As promised, here is Chapter Eight. Enjoy! Hey by the way, see the second A/N at the bottom underneath the translations once you're through reading.  
  
Not even fifteen minutes later, the twins and Legolas were back and were hovering over Estel anxiously.  
  
"Ada, should he still be asleep?" Elrohir asked anxiously.  
  
"Fear not Elrohir, all is fine. Remember, Estel is yet very young and the drug is far more powerful for him than it would be you or I due to his age," Elrond said reassuringly.  
  
Both the twins and Legolas sighed in relief and watched Estel for a bit. Estel looked so peaceful and innocent in his sleep, so very different from the highly active child that he was when he was awake.  
  
Elrond let the three young elves observe Estel for a bit before speaking. "Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, let us go into my study and have our little talk," he said softly.  
  
The twins nodded reluctantly. They knew of what their father wished to speak of and knew that it was important for Legolas to know. However, they did not want to leave their baby brother while he was still under the influence of a very powerful drug.  
  
"If it is all the same to you Elrond, I would prefer to stay here with Estel and I'm sure that Elladan and Elrohir wish to as well," Legolas said softly despite knowing that his voice couldn't possibly waken Estel when he was under a sedative.  
  
"Nay Legolas, I'm afraid that you can't right now. We really need to talk and Elladan and Elrohir will come," Elrond said giving his sons a hard glance. He had seen the reluctant look in their eyes and knew that they were one second away from agreeing with Legolas.  
  
Legolas sighed but turned to Elrond. "Very well, if you believe it is that important I will accompany you," he said looking Elrond right in the eye.  
  
"Good, come then. Hopefully this shall not take long. Erestor, Glorfindel, if you would watch over Estel while we have our discussion?" Elrond stated more than asked.  
  
"Of course mellon nin. If there is any change we shall send for you immediately," Glorfindel said with Erestor nodding his agreement.  
  
"We shall return shortly. Come, the sooner we talk, the sooner we can come back," Elrond said already halfway out the door.  
  
Sighing, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas reluctantly followed him. It was better to just get this over with and out of the way once and for all.  
  
Within minutes, everyone was seated although they were all anxious. Legolas noticed their anxiety and began to feel somewhat nervous himself. What was making them so anxious? Whatever they had to relay couldn't be all that bad, could it?  
  
"Legolas I, no, we need you to make us a very serious promise. You must promise to speak to no one about what we are about to reveal with the exception of your family, the twins, Arwen, the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, Glorfindel, and Erestor," Elrond said, staring directly into Legolas's blue eyes.  
  
There was a seriousness in Elrond's eyes that Legolas had seen before but usually only in very dire occasions. Turning away from Elrond, he noticed that both Elladan and Elrohir had the same look in their eyes as well.  
  
Legolas turned back to Elrond and looked at him directly. "I promise Lord Elrond that I shall not reveal anything you say to me," he said very seriously. The list of names he had been given alone told him the seriousness of whatever was about to be revealed. If only the leaders and extremely close friends of the leaders of the elvish realms knew, than that is how it would stay.  
  
"Very well. I am sure by now that you have noticed the resemblance between Estel and myself. In fact, I believe you mentioned it last night," Elrond said.  
  
"Yes, I did. The resemblance is so strong! From a distance, and perhaps even from up close, I would swear that he was of your own blood," Legolas said. He could easily see the resemblance. The entire family shared the silver eyes and ebony locks. Even the fair Evenstar who had much of her departed mother's grace had taken on her father's looks.  
  
"And that brings me to the point of this conversation Legolas. You see, Estel is of my bloodline, hence the resemblance," Elrond said. For the moment he did not go farther. This much information alone could prove to be too much for Legolas to handle at the moment.  
  
Legolas looked around at the twins and Elrond in pure confusion. "I do not understand Elrond! You said yourself last night that you adopted him and that he is mortal How can he be of your bloodline if he is mortal!" he exclaimed. His frustration was growing more and more by the second.  
  
"Aye that I did, but you see Legolas, Estel is not an ordinary human, he is of the Dunedain," Elrohir said softly.  
  
Legolas looked at Elrohir and Elladan in confusion. "Mellon nin, that still does not explain the bloodlines. Yes, the Dunedain are a unique race and most deserving of respect, but they are not related to you. Save of course only the Heir of Isildur who has pass..." Legolas started to say but he cut himself off as the pieces started to click into piece in his mind.  
  
"No, it can not be. He was killed!" Legolas exclaimed, looking back and forth between the twins and Elrond, his blue eyes wide with sudden realization of whom Estel truly was.  
  
"No Legolas, Estel, or I should say Aragorn was not killed that day although he was reported dead. I did that for Estel's own safety. You now realize of course why I named him Estel and why this secret must be kept at all costs?" Elrond said more than stated while looking directly into Legolas's eyes.  
  
"Of course, I shall not utter this to another soul," Legolas said sounding very shaken. This was not what he had expected. He did not mind that Estel was the Heir of Isildur, on the contrary, he was relieved to know that the Heir was still alive and that the race of men still had some semblance of hope left, even if they were not aware of it.  
  
"So you see Legolas, Estel is indeed of my bloodline through my twin brother Elros. By blood, he is my nephew although many generations removed. In my mind, heart, and soul however, he is my son," Elrond said softly.  
  
"The resemblance is amazing. I would not expect after so many generations removed that there would be that strong a resemblance," Legolas said in a near whisper.  
  
"Aye, it threw us at first as well. I believe that the Elvish blood within him is stronger than any of his ancestors save for Elros alone. I believe he will be the one to take the throne of Gondor," Elrond said.  
  
"Legolas, you must not mention any of this to Estel. He is completely ignorant of his heritage and we would like to keep it that way for a good many years," Elladan said.  
  
"I promise I shall not say a word of this to Estel," Legolas said seriously. This was indeed a well kept secret and it had to remain a well kept secret.  
  
"I am sorry that you were not told of this earlier Legolas, I'm afraid the twins and I had something of a miscommunication. If you could tell your father when you return home I would be very grateful," Elrond said apologetically.  
  
"Tis no problem, I shall be happy to do so once I return home. For now though, I am going to enjoy my stay in Imladris and get to know my new little friend," Legolas said giving the twins an evil grin.  
  
Elrond sighed and looked heavenward. Would there ever be peace within his household? With three sons and one daughter, it did not seem likely. He would not have it any other way though.  
  
"Estel must first be awake before you can have your revenge Legolas," Elrond chided gently.  
  
"Oh, I am aware of that. I was thinking more along the lines of pranking Glorfindel at the moment seeing as how he set me up last night," Legolas said with a devious grin on his face.  
  
The twins sighed in relief. They were not the focus of Legolas's attention, at least not yet, for that they were thankful. They would take any reprieve they could get so they did not complain.  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow but said nothing of it. "Come then, let us see how Estel is doing. I do not wish for him to wake without us there," he said while walking towards the door.  
  
"Let's go then," Elladan said while grabbing Legolas and pulling him out the door with Elrohir following right behind them. Some things would never change.  
  
Translations:  
Estel: Hope  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Mellon nin: My friend  
  
A/N 2: Hey there it's me again. I just wanted to give you folks an update on what's happening. You'll be pleased to know that I have started to work on The Edge of a Knife and that the first chapter of it is already done, if not betaed yet. This way, I'll be able to being posting it as soon as this fic is complete. Yes leggylover03, The Edge of a Knife he, and you know who he is, will eventually be caught. Happy? I certainly hope so. Well there we are. See you in a few days people!


	9. Chapter Nine

  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people! I want to thank you all for your incredible reviews. I love you all! Now, this chapter is more fluff, but soon, very soon I promise, Estel and Legolas will get into a wee bit of trouble. Hehe. You know what I mean. Anyway, my thanks to my absolutely fabulous beta enb2004! You rock girl! Here is Chapter Nine as promised. Enjoy!  
  
While Elrond, the twins, and Legolas were talking, Glorfindel and Erestor were watching over Estel. The probability of Estel waking while they were gone was unlikely, but it was best to be cautious. Estel had surprised them before after all.  
  
"I wonder how Legolas shall take the news about whom Estel truly is," Erestor wondered out loud.  
  
Glorfindel spun around to face Erestor and glared at him. "Be quiet will you?! The walls have ears you know, and Estel has been attacked once already on a supposition alone. In answer to your question, I'm sure Legolas shall take the news fine. He may be a bit shocked but that is perfectly understandable. Now hush and don't speak of it again," he said while making sure Estel had not woken and heard more than he should have.  
  
As it was, Estel hadn't moved an inch and was still fast asleep, much to Glorfindel and Erestor's relief.  
  
Still glaring at Erestor, Glorfindel sat down on the bed gently and pulled the blankets up higher to ward off any chill that Estel might feel. Estel's eyes opened halfway and he shifted slightly when Glorfindel moved the blankets and instinctively snuggled deep into them, not really seeing Glorfindel and Erestor.  
  
Glorfindel and Erestor exchanged amused glances. Perhaps Estel was closer to waking up than they had thought.  
  
"Is he waking up?" Erestor asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"I believe he might be, although I think he is still feeling the effects of the drug," Glorfindel said while observing Estel. The young boy was continuing to shift and his eyes were opening and closing every few seconds.  
  
"I do hope that Elrond gets here soon. He is waking up a lot sooner than we expected," Erestor said, a slight hint of a smile on his face.  
  
"Of course he's waking up earlier than expected Erestor. He's an Elrondion for Valar's sake. Elrond's children are forever and always doing the unexpected, you should have known that by now mellon nin," Glorfindel said with a smile with continuing to watch Estel.  
  
"Indeed you should mellon nin, after all, they are my children," came Elrond's highly amused voice from just outside the doorway.  
  
"Elrond, good, you are just in time. I believe that Estel is beginning to wake up," Glorfindel said hastily.  
  
"I thought that you said he would not wake until after the noon meal?" Elladan said looking at his father, puzzlement written all across his face.  
  
"Aye, well, Estel always has had a tendency to do the unexpected. He isn't all that different than you two and Arwen. Forever doing the unexpected. By the Valar, between the four of you it is surprising I do not have gray hair," Elrond said shaking his head in amused exasperation.  
  
"He most certainly is an Elrondion. Elladan, Elrohir, you must tell me of these other unexpected things he had done later," Legolas said excitedly. The stories were bound to be good.  
  
Ignoring Legolas and his twins for the moment, Elrond sat down gently on the bed and lovingly stroked Estel's wavy hair. "Are you awake yet my tithen pen?" he asked with a smile. He could see for himself that Estel was very close to being fully awake. It would not take much coaxing to waken him completely.  
  
Elrond was proven right as mere seconds later Estel opened his eyes all the way and looked directly at his Ada.  
  
"Ada?" he questioned sleepily. While he was awake, the drug in his system had yet to have been cleansed, as such, Estel was still feeling its effects. All the more so because he was exhausted to begin with.  
  
"I am here ion nin, as are your incorrigible brothers, Legolas, Erestor, and Glorfindel," Elrond said while fluffing up some pillows for Estel to lean back on.  
  
Estel smiled tiredly at everyone before turning his attention back to his Ada.  
  
"Ada, can I go outside now?" he asked sleepily.  
  
Elrond could not help but laugh. Here was an extremely overtired four year old who was only seconds away from sleep asking if he could go outside.  
  
"Not today my tithen pen. You need to go back to sleep and let your body continue to heal. I promise you that tomorrow we can all go outside and you and I will team up together and torture your brothers all day long," Elrond said with a laugh.  
  
"HEY!" the twins exclaimed looking highly affronted.  
  
"Good!" Estel exclaimed happily, his eyes beginning to droop on their own accord despite his attempts to keep them open.  
  
"Go to sleep ion nin, I will be here when you wake next," Elrond said with a smile.  
  
"Love you Ada," Estel said before falling into a deep healing sleep.  
  
"I love you as well my son," Elrond said gently kissing Estel's brow. "You don't all have to stay if you don't wish to. He is simply sleeping and when he wakes up he shall be his usual exuberant self," Elrond said in a soft whisper.  
  
The twins gave their father an incredulous look and immediately plopped down onto the couch that was right by the bed. Legolas, Erestor, and Glorfindel too gave Elrond the same look and settled down on chairs that had had been placed right by Estel's bed.  
  
Shrugging, Elrond allowed it and sat himself down as well. When his sons, Legolas, and his advisors had their minds made up, there was very little he could do to change it.  
  
The rest of the day and night passed very quickly for everyone. Nearly all of them had fallen asleep at some point while watching Estel, making the day and night seem to go by particularly fast. Before they even realized it, the kitchen staff had brought up the morning meal, insisting that they eat it or they would not leave the room. Not wanting to displease the volatile kitchen staff, they all quickly ate and resumed watching over Estel who was still asleep.  
  
It was around noon when Estel suddenly started to move around on the bed restlessly. At first, no one had noticed as they were busy eating lunch, once more under threat of the kitchen staff. Estel quickly changed that however.  
  
"Ada? I'm not tired anymore, can we please go outside?" Estel asked as soon as his eyes had fully opened and he had seen the people around him.  
  
Startled, Elrond nearly dropped his sandwich into his juice and whirled around in surprise.  
  
"Ion nin, good you are up! How do you feel?" Elrond asked while putting down his food and moving to Estel's side.  
  
"I'm fine Ada! Can we all go outside and play now?" Estel asked, his silver eyes silently pleading to be let out of bed and to go outdoors.  
  
"Let us see how that arm of yours is first tithen gwador and then, hopefully, we can all have a good old fashioned snowball fight," Elladan said with a grin.  
  
"Oh Ada, can't we please?" Estel begged.  
  
"We shall see ion nin. I must look at your arm first and then I shall decide. Wiggle your fingers Estel," Elrond said.  
  
Estel wiggled them and giggled in delight that he could move them again.  
  
"Very good ion nin. Now, raise your arm and see if you can make a fist like so," Elrond said demonstrating.  
  
Estel raised his arm and made a fist with no difficulty. He looked up at his Ada waiting for the next instruction.  
  
"If you'll allow me to feel your arm for one minute, I believe we may be able to go outside," Elrond said smiling.  
  
Estel nodded eagerly and waited not so patiently for Elrond to finish checking his arm.  
  
"Well, I do believe that is it ion nin. I pronounce your arm perfectly fit. Now, I know you are eager to go outside and play, as are we. However, you must not strain your arm in anyway. If it begins to pain you, say so immediately for I need to know if it does. That being said, why don't we go up to your room and get you dressed hmm?" Elrond said with a happy smile.  
  
"Yeah! Are you coming to Leggie?" Estel asked, looking hopefully at Legolas.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes and smacked Elladan upside the head for sniggering at the nickname Estel had given him. "Of course I am coming little one, as are your brothers, your Ada, and Erestor and Glorfindel.  
  
"Can we go now Ada, please?" Estel begged.  
  
"Hold on there little one. We need to get you dressed into something nice and warm if you are to go outside. It wouldn't do for you to recover from your arm injury only to fall ill!" Elrohir exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
"Ill?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Never mind Legolas, tis not important. I shall explain it to you at a later date. Now, lets go and get you dressed," Elrond said smiling. It was so good to see his little Estel excited. The tired, lifelessness of Estel of the past few days had been quite dull and worrisome indeed.  
  
Estel eagerly climbed out of bed and latched onto his Ada's hand.  
  
"We shall be right back, why don't you all get dressed as well and we shall meet you outside," Elrond suggested.  
  
The others nodded in agreement and they all agreed to meet outdoors within a half an hour. With the agreement, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas hastily departed, mumbling something about forewarned, forearmed which left Elrond, Estel, Erestor, and Glorfindel, all heading towards Estel's room.  
  
"You know what we are going to do ion nin?" Elrond said as he walked with Estel and his advisors towards Estel's chambers.  
  
"What Ada?" Estel asked.  
  
"We are going to team up against your brothers and Legolas and take them down once and for all. And you my tithen pen, are going to help us," Glorfindel said before Elrond had a chance to speak.  
  
Estel giggled at the thought of pelting his brothers and Legolas with snow balls. He couldn't wait to see what Legolas looked like covered with the fluffy white stuff!  
  
Elrond could not help but to smile as well. A full fledged snowball fight was something that sounded very fun at the moment, although he knew he would probably regret it later. Thinking about the coldness of the snow, he made a mental note to himself to make sure that he didn't keep Estel out in the cold snow for too long.  
  
"We shall see you and Estel in a half an hour mellon nin. We are going to go change out of these robes and into something more appropriate for the occasion," Glorfindel said with a grin. He had every intention of slaughtering the twins and Legolas with snowballs. He would think of it as.... pay back for all the pranks that they had pulled on him over the centuries.  
  
"Ah, I shall stay with him Elrond and make sure that he does not do something he might regret later," Erestor said with a nervous look at Glorfindel. He had seen the evil smile that had graced the Balrog slayer's face, a look that usually meant an orc was about to be killed most painfully.  
  
"Yes, you do that mellon nin, we shall see you shortly," Elrond said, giving his blonde friend a wary look.  
  
"Come on Ada! The sooner we are dressed the sooner we can go out!" Estel exclaimed pulling on Elrond's arm.  
  
"Coming ion nin. Let us get changed and go and have some fun, as well as supervise advisors who are acting as though they were elflings," Elrond said, muttering the last part under his breathe.  
  
"I heard that Elrond!" came Glorfindel's voice suddenly.  
  
"Come Estel, I believe we have plans to make," Elrond said, his silver eyes sparkling with laughter.  
  
Estel giggled and followed his father into his room where both father and son could be heard laughing for a good many minutes.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Adar: Father  
Ion nin: My son  
Mellon nin: My friend  
Hannon le: Thank you  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Tithen gwador: Little brother  



	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people! Thank you all so much for your reviews! I love each and everyone of them. All right, yes, here is more fluff, but I promise, next chapter, things start getting interestring. Interestred hmm? You'll have to read on to find out! Hehe. All right then, many thanks to my beta enb2004 who has two fantastic HP stories that you have to read! Here is Chapter Ten as promised. Enjoy!  
  
Half an hour later found Elrond, Estel, Glorfindel, and Erestor staring at the door that would lead them outside with apprehension.  
  
"Do you think that they are already out there Glorfindel?" Elrond asked in a whisper.  
  
"Oh aye, I would not doubt it for a second. I do believe that the first one to peek his head out will be pelted with snowballs before they would even have a chance to duck. Did you really expect otherwise?," Glorfindel asked dryly.  
  
"Nay, but one can hope," Elrond said.  
  
"I think that you are both overlooking a very simple fact. We have something that the twins and Legolas do not," Erestor said, a smug look on his face.  
  
"Oh, and what would that be mellon nin?" Elrond asked throwing his advisor a curious and exasperated look.  
  
"Why, your youngest Elrond. Surely the twins and Legolas would not dare pelt Estel with full fledged snowballs so soon after his recovery?" Erestor asked rhetorically.  
  
Both Elrond and Glorfindel turned to Erestor in surprise and smiled widely at him.  
  
"My dear Erestor, I do believe that is one of the more brilliant plans you have come up with these past few centuries," Glorfindel said teasingly.  
  
"Be quiet Glorfindel, I'll get you for that later, but not right now. What do you think Elrond?" Erestor asked.  
  
"I do believe that it is brilliant. Estel, would you to ride on my shoulders?," Elrond asked.  
  
Estel looked up at his father only to find that both Glorfy and Restor were looking at him with odd expressions on their faces. Inwardly Estel shrugged, why Glorfy and Restor cared if he rode on his Ada's shoulders he didn't know and really didn't care.  
  
"Yeah! That sounds like fun Ada," Estel said eagerly.  
  
"Good, now climb on. Erestor, Glorfindel, stand behind me, that way you won't be pelted as well," Elrond said, barely reigning in on his excitement.  
  
Erestor and Glorfindel shared an amused glance and did as Elrond said. Within seconds, Estel was riding on Elrond's back and they were behind Elrond in a straight line.  
  
With a deep breathe, Elrond opened the front door and they marched outside ready to do battle with the twins and Legolas.  
  
"Look, the door's beginning to open," Legolas cried out excitedly.  
  
"All right, remember to go for my Ada, Glorfindel, and Erestor. Do not aim for Estel, at least not with with large snowballs. I do not want to incur Ada's wrath by hitting Estel to hard," Elrohir said.  
  
"Aye, we go for the rest of them, and do not hold back for they shall not show us any mercy," Elladan said remembering the last snowball fight that he had had. Perhaps his Ada might like a second snowball in his mouth?  
  
"Here they come!" Elrohir warned as the door opened fully.  
  
Much to their shock however, they found that their Ada had Estel on his shoulders. Estel was grinning for ear to ear.  
  
"ADA! That is very low!" Elladan exclaimed while lowering the snowball he had made particularly for his father.  
  
Legolas and Elrohir exchanged disgusted looks while Elladan glared at the three older elves.  
  
"By the Valar, they knew they we wouldn't hit Estel and used him against us!" Elladan exclaimed as the three older elves took shelter along with Estel.  
  
"Well, they do not have that advantage anymore," Legolas said while ducking a well aimed snowball that had to have come from Glorfindel.  
  
With that, the snowball fight started in earnest, the twins and Legolas taking extra care not to hit Estel very hard with the snowballs. If any snowballs did hit Estel, they were very tiny ones and were thrown very softly.  
  
Estel didn't really noticed the difference and when he was hit, he went after whoever had hit him with a fierceness that surprised everyone.  
  
"That one.... is going to be.... an excellent warrior," Legolas said while gasping for breath. Estel had just targeted and hit him with a snowball after a long chase around the others. How Estel had the energy to do that was beyond Legolas.  
  
"Oh aye, we know. Just imagine him full grown and with a sword!" Elladan exclaimed while ducking yet another snowball form Glorfindel. It seemed that the former Balrog slayer seemed to have it out for them today as he was the one throwing most of the very hard snowballs.  
  
"That mellon nin, is a very scary thought and I for one am glad to have him on our side," Legolas said while wiping snow away from his face.  
  
Suddenly, out of no where, a rather small something hit Legolas full force in the chest and sent him sprawling into the snow.  
  
Legolas blinked for a few seconds before coming to his senses and realizing that Estel was sitting on his chest looking particularly gleeful.  
  
"Yes! Glorfy said that would knock you down. I didn't believe him, but I guess he was right!" Estel chortled.  
  
Legolas grunted in acknowledgment and gently lifted Estel off of him and put him back onto the snow.  
  
"Leggie, will you show me how to make a snow elf? Arwen was going to teach me, but...." Estel said and trailed off.  
  
Legolas winced as he realized where Estel's thoughts were going. He could only assume that the attack had happened before Arwen had ever gotten a chance to teach Estel.  
  
"Of course I'll teach you tithen pen. Wait one moment, while I stop the snow ball fight."  
  
Legolas motioned for the twins to put down the snowballs they were about to throw and pointed to Estel. The twins looked confused but did what Legolas said.  
  
"Giving up already are you Legolas Thranduilion?" Glorfindel taunted.  
  
"Nay Glorfindel, but we shall settle this later. Estel wants to learn how to make a snow elf. It seems that the Arwen had promised to teach him, but something came up," Legolas said.  
  
"Ah, I do remember that. Indeed, we were all distracted slightly at that particular point in time," Elrond said putting down his snowball and moving towards Estel.  
  
"So, my tithen pen wants to learn how to make a snow elf?" Elrond said picking Estel up.  
  
"Yeah! Can Leggie help too Ada?" Estel asked.  
  
"I don't see why not. In fact, I think we'll all make snow elves," Elrond said looking pointedly at the twins.  
  
"Of course Ada. Come on, let's get started!" Elladan exclaimed.  
  
Legolas grinned as the twins paired off and as Elrond, Erestor, and Glorfindel argued over who would make what part of theirs.  
  
"Leggie, how do we make a snow elf?" Estel asked.  
  
"Ah, see Estel, that is where the true fun begins. The whole point of making a snow elf is to make it look like someone, generally, someone whom you want to embarrass. I think I know exactly who we'll be making," Legolas said with a devious grin. He only wished that Himband could be here to see it.  
  
"Who are we making?" Estel asked curiously.  
  
"The senior palace healer in Mirkwood. His name is Himband and he can be quite annoying at times, particularly when I am his patient," Legolas said grimacing at the memory of his last stay in the healers domain.  
  
"Why would Himband be annoyed when you are his patient?" Estel asked while rolling up some more snow for the snow elf.  
  
Legolas grinned and turned to Estel. "You would not understand yet little one, for that, I am grateful. However, I do believe that once you hit the age of, oh, say sixteen, that your father will probably be starting to get annoyed with you as his patient as well," he said, inwardly not looking forward to that day in the slightest. He loved Estel as he was right now. So innocent of the dangers that the world held. He wished that Estel held onto that innocence for a long time yet.  
  
Estel looked at Legolas curiously but did not comment. He was too young to understand everything that Legolas had said.  
  
For another hour, the elves and the one young human worked on their snow elves until they were done to their satisfaction.  
  
Legolas burst out into laughter when he saw Elrond's, Glorfindel's, and Erestor's. It looked like a combination of all three of them. The twins was equally just a good. Somehow, they had made theirs look like a combination of Elrond and Thranduil combined. A feat that Legolas had not thought possible seeing as the two elf lords looked very different from each other, with the exception of the look they seemed to reserve for their offspring.  
  
The twins burst out into laughter when they saw Estel's and Legolas's as well.  
  
"Oh mellon nin, that is priceless. I so wish that Himband was here to see it," Elladan said while holding onto Elrohir as he laughed.  
  
The twins had been in Himband's care many times and the Mirkwood healer was known for not being particularly gently with the twins when it came to their injuries. His way of revenge for having to patch them up once more Legolas supposed.  
  
"Dan, Ro, you really like it?" Estel asked happily.  
  
"Of course tithen pen. You know, I am willing to be that Himband will find himself healing you one of these days as well as us and Legolas," Elrohir said thoughtfully.  
  
"I hope for that everyone's sake that is many many years in the future from now. There really is no need to stress Himband out more than he already is," Elrond said.  
  
"Indeed, it is a wonder that you have not made him sail for Valinor yet with all of your escapades," Glorfindel said.  
  
"Glorfindel, it is not our fault that trouble seems to find us and Legolas everywhere. It is not as though we go looking for it," Elladan said.  
  
At this, Elrond, Glorfindel, and Erestor snorted in disbelief.  
  
"Forgive me, but you can not truly expect us to believe that?" Erestor asked incredulously.  
  
The twins and Legolas looked at each other and then back at Erestor.  
  
"Of course we expect you to believe it, why wouldn't you?" Legolas asked innocently.  
  
Glorfindel rolled his eyes while sharing an exasperated look with Elrond and Erestor.  
  
"You three...." he started to say but was cut of.  
  
"All right, that's enough out of all of you. Come here Estel. I think that it is time for us to go inside," Elrond said noticing that Estel's teeth were chattering.  
  
Glorfindel noticed where Elrond's attention was and instantly agreed with him.  
  
"Yes, I do believe that we could all use some nice hot cocoa and a warm bath," he said.  
  
"All right Ada, we shall meet you in the kitchen," Elrohir said.  
  
"We won't start without you and Estel," Elladan promised.  
  
"Very well, we shall not be long, shall we Estel?" Elrond said.  
  
"No Ada, we won't be," Estel said knowing that there was no way he would get out of a bath. He wouldn't tell anyone but he was actually quite looking forward to a hot bath. He was really cold and the bath would feel good.  
  
"Good, we shall met you there in no less than half an hour I would say," Elrond said while scooping Estel up and sharing his body warmth with him.  
  
Estel didn't resist as his Ada picked him up, instead he snuggled into his Ada and smiled as he felt his Ada's warmth.  
  
Elrond looked down with slight concern as Estel burrowed into him. He hoped that he hadn't kept Estel out in the cold to long. Only time would tell however. Hugging Estel more tightly to him, Elrond stepped back into the house and immediately headed towards the bathroom.  
  
As soon as Elrond and Estel stepped into the house, Legolas turned towards the twins, Erestor, and Glorfindel. "Where are they going?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, he is just going to give Estel his bath. Estel needs to be warmed up before anything else least he should become ill," Glorfindel said.  
  
Noticing Legolas's confusion, the twins came to his rescue. "Legolas, humans, particularly small children, feel the elements much more than we do. Ada can explain to sickness you later, but Estel shall be fine. It is just better to be cautious, that is all," Elrohir explained.  
  
"Oh, all right. I did not realize," Legolas said.  
  
"There is nothing to be embarrassed about Legolas. We know that Mirkwood doesn't get that many human visitors. Come, lets get changed out of these wet clothes. I don't know about the rest of you, but I am eagerly awaiting some of that hot chocolate," Erestor said.  
  
"Me as well. Come on Legolas, the hot chocolate is even better than you remember it to be," Elladan said with a grin.  
  
"I doubt that. Last one to the kitchen is a warg!" he exclaimed taking off for the house with a run.  
  
"Hey! No head starts!" Elladan and Elrohir said, taking off after Legolas leaving Erestor and Glorfindel standing alone in the snow.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you mellon nin, but I for one an not going to be called a warg for the rest of the night," Glorfindel said before taking off at a run as well.  
  
Erestor huffed and hurried after Glorfindel, the twins, and Legolas. He hadn't been an Elrond's advisor for many millennia without knowing a few of Imladris's shortcuts. Of course, the twins and Legolas would know them as well. Glorfindel would too come to think of it all. Oh by the Valar he would be last tonight. Oh well, at least he still had his hot chocolate to look forward to.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Ion nin: My son  
Mellon nin: My friend  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Tithen gwador: Little brother


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people! Thank you all so much for your reviews. Hugs to all of you! As promised, there is some action in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! Many many thanks to my beta enb2004, so go read her stuff! As promised, here is Chapter Eleven. Have fun!  
  
Several days passed and Estel and Legolas grew to be very close. It soon became a common sight in Imladris to see the twins, Estel, and Legolas all together and planning some mischief of some sort.  
  
Legolas kept his promise on getting revenge on the twins and with Estel's help, he managed to drug the both of them. When they were out cold, he and Estel proceeded to put extremely small braids all over their hair. They were so painstakingly small, that a brush could not undo them. They had to be unwoven by hand, which made the twins very annoyed when they "woke" up.  
  
After having his revenge on the twins, Legolas, along with Estel, and the twins went after Glorfindel, much to the Balrog slayer's dismay. Much like the twins, he was soon fooled by Estel's apparent innocence and was also drugged. When he woke up the next day, his normally vivid golden locks were suddenly the same color as Lord Elrond's and all of his offspring. He was even less pleased when Erestor burst out into laughter upon seeing him.  
  
That was how the days passed. Full of mischief and multitudes of people swearing revenge on someone else. Needless to say, Elrond was more than relieved when Legolas and the twins approached him about something they had been planning to do for a while.

Elrond was in his study trying to ignore the commotion that was going on in his household. He had thought that he had seen the worst of it when the twins and Legolas were together. He had been sorely mistaken. With Estel added into the mix, the chaos had reached an extreme that he did not know was even possible.  
  
Elrond looked up from the paperwork with a sudden frown. Something seemed off in the household. It only took a second to pinpoint what it was. The household was quiet, not one sound was emanating from anywhere.  
  
He immediately went on his guard. Too many times had he experienced this type of quiet. It usually meant that this was the calm before a particularly viscous storm, also known as the twins, Legolas, and Estel.  
  
Elrond nearly jumped out of his skin when someone unexpectedly knocked on the door to his office.  
  
"Enter," he said hesitatingly. Who knew what opening that door could bring into his study?  
  
Elrond nearly sighed in relief when he saw the twins and Legolas enter, only to go on guard once more when he didn't see Estel.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, where is your brother?" he asked trying not to sound as suspicious as he felt. The twins had already proven that they would use Estel against him in a prank. It always paid to be cautious.  
  
"He's in the kitchens tasting the chocolate cake that Chef just made," Elrohir said.  
  
Silently, Elrond breathed a quick prayer of thanks to the Valar. With Legolas and the twins in his presence, and Estel with chef, it meant that no catastrophes would happen within the next few minutes.  
  
"What can I do for you three?" he asked.  
  
"Well, we know you banned us from going on a hunting trip with Legolas and we understand that. However, I was thinking maybe we could all go for a horseback ride and take Estel with us?" Elladan said hopefully.  
  
"Ada, before you say no, we promise we will be gone no longer than a day and we will not stray out of Imladris's territory," Elrohir interjected when he saw his father's eyes narrow at them.  
  
Elrond stared directly at them for a minute, seeing if there was any hidden intention to go hunting on the supposed horseback riding trip. There was no deceptiveness in any of their eyes however.  
  
"I don't see why not so long as one of you keeps Estel in front of you on the horse. He is not to ride alone under any circumstances, do I make myself clear?" he asked giving them a milder version of the look.  
  
The twins and Legolas cringed slightly at the look but answered Elrond in the affirmative and promised to keep Estel in front at all times.  
  
"Very well, when do you plan to leave then?" Elrond asked them.  
  
"Right away, that is, if we can drag Estel away from the chocolate," Legolas said with a laugh.  
  
Elrond smiled. "Indeed. I shall go get a pack ready for him. I know that you are not going beyond our boundaries but please take medical supplies with you. If there is one thing I have learned over the centuries is that you three together in the same place seems to attract catastrophe.  
  
The twins and Legolas glanced at each other but didn't say anything. It was not like they could dispute that fact anyway. It was true that whenever the three of them got together danger always seemed to be right around the corner.  
  
"We shall Ada, don't worry. Everything will be fine. We'll be back before sunset," Elladan said reassuringly.  
  
"Humph, make sure that you are. Go on and fetch Estel while I get a pack ready for him. I'll meet you at the stables," he said with a fond smile.  
  
"Hannon le!" Legolas called out as the twins dragged him out of the room.  
  
Elrond smiled as the three of them left. He only hoped that he wasn't making a mistake by letting them go through with this.

Half an hour later found Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, the twins, Estel, and Legolas down at the stables. Estel was practically bouncing with excitement as this was his first trip without his Ada. He could hardly wait.  
  
"Easy there tithen pen. Bouncing up and down won't get you on the horse any faster, in fact, in will not get you on at all," Elrond said while holding the squirming Estel.  
  
"All right, which one of you is taking him?" he asked looking back and forth between Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas.  
  
"I am," all three said at once.  
  
Glorfindel burst out into laughter with Erestor not far behind. Elrond felt him mouth twitch and fought to remain stern.  
  
"Honestly, not all three of you can take him. Who shall it be?" he asked again.  
  
"Me," Legolas said before the twins could even utter a word.  
  
"Very well then. Up you go Estel," Elrond said while boosting the four year old onto Legolas's proud steed.  
  
"Ada!" Elrohir said.  
  
"I am sorry ion nin, but Legolas answered before you," Elrond said with a smile.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir pouted but soon started talking excitedly about the different places that they could takes Estel they he had never seen before.  
  
"Do you have all your emergency supplies?" Elrond asked.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir rolled their eyes but answered their father.  
  
"Yes Ada, we have everything we need," Elrohir said.  
  
"Including the extra blankets and the supply of athelas that you gave us," Elladan said continuing his brother's train of thought.  
  
"Very well. Have fun my tithen pen and listen to your brothers and Legolas. If they tell you to do something, do it without question," Elrond said seriously to his youngest.  
  
"Don't worry Ada, I will," Estel said from in front of Legolas.  
  
"I know. Have a fun and safe trip. I shall see you all before darkness has fallen," he said.  
  
"See you later Ada! Let's go!" Elladan said eagerly, commanding his horse into a fast gallop.  
  
Elrohir and Legolas laughed and followed Elladan's example. Estel screamed with delight as the horse he was on went into a fast gallop while Legolas laughed. It was truly delightful to see his little friend enjoying himself so much.  
  
Elrond watched as his sons and Legolas took off for the wilds of Imladris. "May the Valar protect them," he whispered to the air before turning back and going into the house.

"Estel, what do you say to beating your brothers," Legolas whispered into his ear while watching the retreating forms of Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
"Sounds good!" Estel said while laughing.  
  
"All right, make sure you hold onto very tightly then," Legolas said.  
  
Estel nodded and before he even realized it, the horse took off at an all out gallop. Estel screamed with delight as he felt the wind rushing by him and as he passed his shocked brothers.  
  
"Legolas! We're going to get you for that," the twins threatened.  
  
Legolas merely smiled and motioned towards the little boy in front of him. Elladan and Elrohir made a face but soon caught up with Legolas.  
  
"Just you wait Dian Las! You can not hide behind Estel forever!" Elrohir exclaimed.  
  
Estel giggled while Legolas simply smiled smugly. "We shall see mellon nin, we shall see," he said grinning.  
  
This went on for a couple of hours until they had reached the spot that Elladan and Elrohir had picked out.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful Dan! Where are we?" Estel asked curiously as Legolas helped him down from the horse.  
  
"This is where Ada took us and Arwen for our first picnic when we were about the equivalent of your age. We figured that you would like this place," Elladan said with a contented smile. This place brought back so many happy memories that it was almost overwhelming.  
  
"Come, let us eat this delicious feast that your father has prepared for us," Legolas said while uncovering a previously hidden picnic basket.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir grinned and dove right into the food with Legolas and Estel watching on in amusement.  
  
"Pigs," Legolas muttered while taking some food for himself and Estel.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir scowled at him but continued to eat all the food they had taken.  
  
Legolas simply smiled while he handed over some grapes to Estel. "Oh, would you like some?" he said teasingly.  
  
The twins looked at one another and without warning threw the remnants of their meal at Legolas.  
  
Legolas blinked as the food hit him. He remained shocked for a moment only before retaliating. A full fledged food fight erupted from that with everyone throwing anything and everything that they could find, while laughing the entire time.

The next few hours passed in play. After the food fight, they played in the melting snow. It appeared that spring would be coming early this year. It was not even March but the weather was already warming up, which was the only reason they had been able to take Estel out. Had it been but a few degree's colder, Elrond probably would have said no.  
  
"We should probably start heading back," Legolas said reluctantly.  
  
"Aye, we promised Ada that we would be back before sun set. If we're not, he'll become panicked and probably send out a search party and drag us all home by the ear," Elladan said, grimacing at the thought.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get moving," Elrohir said.  
  
Together, they all quickly cleaned the camp with even Estel helping, and soon all four were on their horses, with Estel still in front of Legolas.  
  
They only just begun to head back toward Imladris when Legolas slowed. Elladan and Elrohir continued on without noticing for a few moments and continued to carry on their conversation.  
  
"So Legolas, what do you think?" Elladan said only to find that Legolas was not right next to him as he had been a few seconds ago.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir quickly turned around and found Legolas a few feet away from them with a look of worry on his face.  
  
"Mellon nin? What is wrong?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"The trees whisper of evil coming this way. Can you not feel it?" Legolas asked, his eyes scanning the surroundings warily.  
  
Now that Legolas had mentioned it, Elladan and Elrhoir did indeed feel apprehension creeping through their veins.  
  
"Perhaps, we should go the other way," Elrohir suggested nervously. Something did not seem right here. Not right at all.  
  
"That is the longer way back though. We'll have to cut through the thicker parts of the forest," Elladan said apprehensively.  
  
"Tis the only way though," Legolas said his eyes suddenly going wide. "The trees speak of yrch and they are coming this way," he said trying to remain calm for Estel's sake.  
  
"Legolas, what are yrch?" Estel questioned.  
  
"Not now Estel. Just do what we tell you, like Ada said, all right?" Elladan said sternly.  
  
Estel gulped and nodded. Whatever was happening it wasn't good, that much he could tell.  
  
"Estel, listen to me. I want you to hold on very tightly because I am about to go very fast. We don't want to run into the yrch," Legolas said seriously.  
  
Estel nodded and clung to the horse's neck as Legolas suddenly urged the horse into a fast gallop.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir traveled right behind Legolas, making sure to be on the look out for any yrch scum.  
  
So intent was Legolas and the twins on the danger behind them, they never realized the danger that was coming towards them until it was too late.  
  
"LEGOLAS! WATCH OUT!" Elladan suddenly screamed.  
  
Legolas whirled his horse around just in time to see an orc wielding a scimitar that was heading right towards him and Estel which had no chance of missing them.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Ion nin: My son  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Mellon nin: My friend  
Hannon le: Thank you  
  
A/N 2: Hehe, please don't kill me! Next chapter will be up soon, I promise! Looks at readers holding elvish daggers. Backing up, backing up, running! See you next time!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people, are you ready to kill me yet? If so, let me remind you if you kill me I can't finish this story and you'll never find out what happens. Frowns at the elvish bows and daggers pointed her way. All right all right, so you can injure me but you still can't kill me! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love you all! Many many thanks to my wonderful beta enb2004, so go read her stuff! As promised, here is Chapter 12. Have fun!  
  
As the orc scimitar came crashing down, Legolas tried to shield Estel with his body to the best of his ability but there was no way that the scimitar could miss them. Thus, he was very surprised when he heard a whoosh and then the thud of a body hitting the ground.  
  
He looked up and saw that Elrohir at the last second had drawn his bow and had fired an arrow at the orc. Nodding in silent thanks to the very relieved Elrohir, he turned his horse around while trying to make it through the battalion or orcs.  
  
"Legolas, you must get Estel to safety! Don't worry, we shall hold them off," Elladan said breathlessly.  
  
"Nay, I shall not leave you!" Legolas said while thrusting a blade through an orc that had come to close while shielding Estel.  
  
"Legolas, you must. You must get Estel to safety!" Elrohir said from his horse while killing any orc that came to near.  
  
Legolas wasn't happy about this at all but he was forced to agree. More and more orcs were coming upon them and Estel had to get to safety. The only problem was that the way back to Elrond's house was cut off by orcs. They were going to have to go the long way around.  
  
"Estel, hold on very tightly and close your eyes all right? I'm going to get us out of here," Legolas said, eyes watching the orcs movements very carefully.  
  
Estel only nodded fearfully and closed his eyes. He didn't understand what was going on but he knew that it wasn't good and that he should listen to Legolas like his Ada had told him too.  
  
Seeing Estel's agreement, Legolas took a deep breathe and plunged through the orcs, thrusting his sword through any that got in his way, until he had cleared the edge of the battle.  
  
Once through, he quickly looked back at Elladan and Elrohir. "Keep him safe," Elrohir mouthed.  
  
Legolas nodded solemnly and took off for the woods which would give them more cover. He was worried for the twins, but he knew that they could take care of themselves. They had been fighting orcs for centuries after all, yet Legolas hated to leave them but he knew that he did what he had to do.  
  
Legolas didn't pause the horse even for a second as they reached the cover of the woods. The more distance they put between them and the foul orcs, the better.  
  
For a good hour, Legolas drove the horse hard while keeping a tight hold on Estel. When he was positive that there was no sign of pursuit he slowed the horse until it came to a stop.  
  
"Estel, do you want to get off the horse for a little while?" Legolas asked softly. Estel was starting to shake from everything that had happened and looked as though he were about to cry.  
  
Estel nodded slightly and grasped Legolas tightly. "All right tithen pen, here we go," Legolas said making sure to hold Estel tightly.  
  
In one swift fluid movement they were on the ground. Estel looked around for a few seconds before he started to cry slightly.  
  
"Leggie, what's going to happen to my brothers," he asked tearfully.  
  
"Shhh, they shall be fine Estel. Your brothers are very resourceful warriors and know how to deal with those foul creatures. If I wasn't sure that they could handle the orcs, I never would have left," Legolas said hoping that Estel would buy the lie. In truth he wasn't at all sure if Elladan and Elrohir could handle the rest on their own. He would have to hope for the best.  
  
Thankfully, Estel did buy it and was soon looking around the forest with curiosity. "Legolas, where are we? I don't think I've ever been here before," Estel said.  
  
Legolas looked around for the first time and nearly cursed aloud. It did not surprise him that Estel didn't know where they were for they were outside of Imladris's boundaries, a place they definitely shouldn't be.  
  
"Leggie?" Estel asked seeing that he had lost the elf's attention.  
  
"My apologies Estel. In answer to your question we are not too far away from your home. It is just a matter of navigating our way back without running into any more of those creatures," Legolas said not bothering to hide the disgust he felt for the orcs.  
  
"How far?" Estel asked curiously.  
  
Legolas sighed and bent down to Estel's level. Even though he was only four years old, Estel was very perceptive. Estel probably knew that he was keeping something from him.  
  
"It is pretty far tithen pen but by horseback we should be able to get by tomorrow," he said. This was not good at all. Elrond is going to be furious when we are not back by sundown. Speaking of which, he wondered what time it was currently.  
  
He looked up at the sky and cursed silently. During some time of the day, the sky had become overcast and was now threatening rain. "Rain, just wonderful. That is exactly the last thing we need," Legolas thought with a frustrated sight.  
  
"Come Estel, we need to seek shelter before it starts to rain," Legolas said while checking his horse for any injuries she might have sustained during the fight.  
  
"It's not going to rain Leggie," Estel said with certainty.  
  
"Oh? And just how would you know that tithen pen?" Legolas asked amused at the certainty that Estel displayed.  
  
"I know cause it's snowing!" Estel exclaimed gleefully.  
  
Legolas swore, this time out loud as he looked up at the sky and saw that Estel was quite correct. It was beginning to snow. He hadn't noticed the drop in temperature during the battle and the subsequent race to safety.  
  
This was not good, not good at all. A few days ago, Elrond had finally corned him and explained to him what sickness was. He had explained that since Estel was mortal, he was liable to fall ill. Elrond proceeded to explain to Legolas that illness in humans was very much like a poison in elves. Humans often got fevers and felt very weak just like how a poison would make Legolas react, except no one was sure what caused humans to fall ill, not even Elrond.  
  
Swearing again, Legolas could not but help consider the ramifications of the snow storm and a four year old mortal. From what Elrond had told him, it seemed very likely that Estel would fall ill, and probably soon, especially since they didn't have their supplies anymore. Sometime during the course of the battle both of their packs had been lost. All Legolas had left was a bit of athelas tucked away in his tunic.  
  
Estel giggled when Legolas swore again, effectively jerking Legolas out of his thoughts and making him realize that he had just sworn in front of a four year old.  
  
"I am sorry Estel, I did not mean to say that aloud."  
  
"It's all right, it was funny. Besides, Dan and Ro say worse things aloud than that," Estel said with a smile.  
  
Legolas smiled wryly. "Now why does that not surprise me? Come, we must get moving if we are to reach shelter before this storm becomes any worse."  
  
Estel nodded and held his arms up, waiting to be picked up and put on the horse. Seeing that Estel was ready to go, Legolas swiftly picked Estel up and they were off on the horse once more while the storm continued to grow worse.  
  
Elrond was within his home looking out the window that oversaw the front courtyard looking anxiously for any sign of the twins, Legolas, and Estel.  
  
"We shall be careful Ada, don't worry. Everything will be fine. We'll be back before sunset," Elrond muttered Elladan's words to himself mockingly.  
  
It was not far past sunset and there was not a single sign of a one of them. What was taking them so long? They had said that they would be back before sunset. Earlier, he would have been all too happy to get all four of them out of the house for a few hours but right now he would take a prank any day over this anxious waiting.  
  
"Just wait until they get back. They think they've had every lecture I could possibly give. Ha! Hardly. They'll be receiving the lecture of a lifetime as soon as they step in the front door," Elrond muttered aloud.  
  
"You know Elrond, that talking to yourself is considered by many the first step towards insanity?" Glorfindel suddenly said from behind him.  
  
Elrond turned around slowly and pierced Glorfindel with his look. "Mellon nin, if you had four children, and one that might as well be, you would talk to yourself as well."  
  
"Perhaps but as I do not have children I would not know," Glorfindel said smugly.  
  
Elrond shot him another look before turning back towards the window.  
  
"Relax Elrond, they are fine. They are more than likely just having a good time in this newest, if unexpected snowfall," Glorfindel said reassuringly.  
  
"Humph, why do I doubt that? I know my sons and Legolas mellon nin. The twins and Legolas alone are bad enough, but with Estel in the mix? Valar only knows what has happened to them by now! They should have been back long ago," Elrond said, his face taught with concern.  
  
Glorfindel sighed and gently put his hand on Elrond's shoulder. "Come mellon nin. Starting out the window is not going to bring them back any faster. Let's go have a later dinner, shall we?"  
  
Elrond didn't respond though. He was too busy staring at the one horse which held two riders, one seemingly unconscious while a riderless horse trailed behind the other.  
  
Coming to his senses, he ran out of the room and headed for the courtyard completely oblivious to the raging snowstorm around him.  
  
Glorfindel jumped at his lords unusual behavior until he looked out the window and saw the two figures. He cursed as he jumped up and ran after Elrond. Although he was relieved that two of them were back, his anxiety went up at the fact that there were only two. Four had set out, so where the other two? He hoped to the Valar that they were not caught in this snowstorm for it they were.... Valar help them all.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Mellon nin: My friend

A/N 2: See, that wasn't so bad was it? Till next time my friends!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people. Okay, okay, I understand that you are all ready to kill me. I honestly thought that where I stopped it last time wasn't too bad but I've been made aware that it was. Don't look at me like that! It's not my fault that's where my muse told me to end it. Just remember, if you kill me, you don't get the rest of this story or my up and coming sequal to Coming Home called The Edge of a Knife. Remember that. (I'm looking at you leggylover03!). All right, now that that's out of the way, many many thank yous to all my reviewers! Three cheers goes to Rhys for being my 100th reviewer. thank you so much! Also, many many thanks to my awesome beta enb2004! Go read her HP story, it's fabulous! All right, enough of my ramblings. Here is Chapter 13 as promised. Have fun!  
  
Elrond ran outside, completely oblivious of the snowstorm as his focus was solely on the two figures on the one horse. As he got closer he could see that it was the twins who appeared to have been injured.  
  
"Elladan, what happened?" Glorfindel asked anxiously from behind him suddenly, making Elrond start for a moment. He had not heard Glorfindel following him although he shouldn't be surprised.  
  
"Where are Estel and Legolas," Elrond asked, his face taught with concern as he took in Elrohir's injuries and the absence of his youngest and the Prince.  
  
Elladan shook his head despairingly while carefully dismounting, Elrohir still in his arms. "I don't know Ada. We, we were attacked by orcs within our boundaries. They took us by surprise," he said softly.  
  
Elrond and Glorfindel looked at each other in shock for a moment. Orcs had not dared to venture within Imladris for some time, a very long time. That they were doing so now did not bode well at all.  
  
Taking another look at Elrohir and Elladan, Elrond quickly hustled all them inside. He would get the full story later, but there was one thing he had to ask first. "Elladan, what of Estel and Legolas?"  
  
"I told Legolas to take Estel and make haste towards safety. We were surrounded and the only way to get away from the orcs was to go outside of our boundaries. I don't know where they are," Elladan said sounding very near tears.  
  
"Shh, it is all right ion nin, you did the best you could under extreme circumstances. Come, let us go treat your brother and then we can talk more," Elrond said while making a mental note to check Elladan's condition once he had treated Elrohir.  
  
"Glorfindel, go with Elladan and help him get cleaned up, and then go fetch Erestor. I may have need of his help later. I shall take care of Elrohir in the meantime," Elrond said while gently prying Elrohir from his twin's arms.  
  
Elladan reluctantly let go of his twin and handed him over to his father. It was only once he had let go that he realized his legs wouldn't support him anymore now that he wasn't responsible for the safety of Elrohir.  
  
His eyes rolled back in his head as his legs gave way under him, and would have fallen to the floor had not Glorfindel been standing right next to him.  
  
Glorfindel panicked as he caught Elladan's limp form in his arms and quickly searched out a pulse. It was there but it was fast and thready. Only then did he realize that Elladan was bleeding from a profuse stab wound to his leg.  
  
"It is as I thought, both of them are seriously wounded. It is a wonder that Elladan was able to care for Elrohir at all, given the state of his leg," Elrond said while walking quickly towards the healing wing.  
  
"Somehow, that does not surprise me," Glorfindel said trying to lighten the situation a little bit.  
  
"Aye, they always seem to do things in pairs. They are twins after all," Elrond said as they reached the healing wing.  
  
The moment of light heartedness passed though once they got a good look at the twins respective injuries. While not life threatening, it was still quite bad. If the twins were this bad.... No, he refused to believe that Estel and Legolas were as bad off as the twins. He had to have hope that they were in one piece still. Even if they were though, they were still trapped outside somewhere, where the snowstorm was continuing to grow steadily worse.  
  
As Elrond and Glorfindel once more patched up the twins, the snow storm continued to increase her fury upon the wilderlands and two poor lost souls who had no idea that they were walking farther and father away from Imladris.

Legolas cursed for what seemed to be the millionth time as the snow storm increased its ferociousness. In front of him, he could feel Estel shaking with the cold and he knew that neither of them would last much longer out in this weather. They had to find shelter and fast.  
  
Legolas valiantly tried to peer through the curtain of white snow but he could see nothing. He hated to admit it, but he was completely lost. The snow storm was just to dense to see where he was going and he was completely turned around.  
  
"Hang on Estel, we'll find shelter," Legolas murmured hugging the young child tightly, hoping that some of his body heat would help to warm Estel.  
  
"It's.... so... cold Leggie," Estel whispered as he continued to shiver violently.  
  
"I know tithen pen, I know. We'll find shelter soon, I promise," Legolas said as he draped his cloak around Estel hoping it would warm him somewhat.  
  
"What.... about you?" Estel asked, his speech impaired from the cold.  
  
"I'll be fine. I don't feel the cold as much as you do," Legolas said, quick to reassure Estel. What he had said wasn't a complete lie. Normally, it was true that elves did not feel the elements unless it was extreme. This snowstorm was extreme and Legolas was feeling the cold, but Estel needed the cloak far more than he did. If he felt cold, how in Arda did Estel feel?  
  
Estel nodded and tightly clutched the cloth and pulled it around himself tightly. It didn't do much however for he still shivered violently, reaffirming Legolas's notion of having to reach shelter and soon.  
  
"Soon Estel, soon," he muttered as his horse continued to trudge along the snow ridden lands.  
Another hour went by in silence before Legolas finally saw a cave in the distance. Estel had stopped shivering some time ago, frightening Legolas to no end. Even with his limited knowledge about mortals and how they reacted to their surroundings, he knew that if a person stopped shivering while in the midst of extreme cold, it did not bode well.  
  
Upon seeing the cave, Legolas knew that it was their only chance. A cave wasn't exactly his first choice but he was not foolish enough to continue on in this weather because of his personal dislike of caves.  
  
Urging his horse to go even faster, they rapidly approached the cave. His horse went into the cave without any urging. It to wanted to get out of harsh, cold snow.  
  
Once inside, Legolas carefully dismounted while holding Estel. To his dismay, Estel remained limp in his arms as he dismounted. Estel had passed out from the cold.  
  
With a speed borne of urgency, Legolas quickly put Estel down quite far from the entrance and scanned the cave for any fire making materials. Finally, in the back corner of the cave he spotted some wood and stones.  
  
Thanking the Valar repeatedly under his breathe, Legolas quickly got a fire going. Once the fire was blazing, he moved Estel over to it while removing his soaking wet clothing.  
  
Estel was a terrifying blue color. His skin had lost nearly all its pallor and had taken on a blue tinge which indicated how far the hypothermia had gone. Just looking at Estel was making Legolas feel cold.  
  
Once Estel's clothes were off and he was wrapped in Legolas's coat, Legolas quickly removed his own clothes save for the light tunic he always wore underneath his regular clothes. Once that was done, Legolas moved Estel to his lap and hugged him tightly. Hopefully by sharing body heat, he could warm Estel up faster.  
  
As he sat by the fire with Estel in his lap, Legolas began to feel drowsy and had the immense desire to fall asleep but he knew he couldn't afford that. He had to keep Estel and himself warm. If he fell asleep, the two of them would more than likely freeze to death during the night. He had to stay awake and keep the fire going. Their lives depended upon it.  
  
Settling Estel down into a more comfortable position, Legolas braced himself for a long night never knowing that this would one day become a very familiar scene.

The night passed by in agonizing slowness. Several times Legolas had thought that Estel would never become warm, but sometime in the very early hours of the morning, Estel had started to shiver once again, his body finally beginning to warm up.  
  
It wasn't until around dawn however that Estel regained consciousness. "Leggie?" Estel croaked out suddenly, startling Legolas who had been lost in thought.  
  
"Estel! Oh thank the Valar you're alive," Legolas said nearly in tears. Too many times had he thought that he had lost Estel during the night. Estel was made out of tough stuff though; he was an Elrondion after all.  
  
"How do you feel tithen pen?" Legolas asked, putting his hand against Estel's brow and finding his brow a normal temperature.  
  
"Okay, I'm still cold though," Estel said as he shivered.  
  
"Well I would say so! I'll have you know that I am cold as well. Come, let's get these nice warm clothes on you. I've had them next to the fire the entire night so they should be nice and warm," Legolas said, handing Estel his clothes.  
  
Legolas quickly dressed himself and then helped Estel dress. "Stay here by the fire Estel. I am going to go out and check what the weather is like, all right?"  
  
Estel nodded and buried himself deeply into Legolas's cloak wanting to do nothing more than sleep.  
  
Legolas was reluctant to leave Estel, but he really did need to see what the weather was like and if they could head back to Imladris today. Walking very quickly, Legolas headed for the edge of the cave and peeked his head out. What greeted him was a snow covered land with a clear blue sky overhead.  
  
Legolas breathed a quick thanks to the Valar before taking in his surroundings to see where they had wound up. Upon looking at the tree's and shrubbery, he found it familiar, too familiar. He knew these woods like the back of his hand. Valar only knew how, sometime during the snowstorm, they had become completely turned around. Not only were they outside of Imladris's boundaries, they were far beyond it. In fact, they were actually closer to Mirkwood than Imladris.  
  
"By the Valar," Legolas whispered softly to the air. They could not head back to Imladris, not with the snow as high as it was. Also, they had no supplies, they would never make it back to Imladris save with only a horse and what food they could forage. It wasn't practical, nor possible to do at this time. No, he had only one choice and that was to take Estel to Mirkwood. He only hoped that Elrond would forgive him and understand his reasoning once the ancient elf lord got a hold of him.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Ion nin: My son  
Mellon nin: My friend  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Arda: Middle Earth


	14. Chapter Fourteen

  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people! Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'd like to acknowledge a couple of them right now. Mornflower, where in the heck do you live that it is 23 degrees F?!! It's in the 90's where I am! Dang, I am so sorry. Kathira, I realize the distance between Imladris and Mirkwood is a lot farther than I have made it out to be and I'm sorry but it's too late to change it now. You see, in Coming Home, I have it the same distance. So, if you could bear with me on that, it would be great. I've very glad that you're enjoying this story so far though! Anyway, many many thanks to my beta enb2004 who had a marvelous HP story that you have to read! As promised, here is Chapter Fourteen. Enjoy!  
  
It was early the same morning and Elrond was sitting by his twin son's sides as they rested while their injuries healed. Elrond was frightened. If Elladan and Elrohir had come off this bad, there was no telling what condition Legolas and Estel would be in, especially if they too had faced the yrch.  
  
Once the morn had dawned, he had sent out Glorfindel and Erestor to search out Estel and Legolas along with a hunting party to rid Imladris of the yrch that had dared to enter the valley. He knew that the hunting party would rid Imladris of the yrch quickly, but it wasn't the hunting party his thoughts lingered on.  
  
He was dwelling on Erestor and Glorfindel and what they may find out in the snow. Logically, Elrond realized there was little to no chance of finding the pair as the storm would have covered any tracks they had made.  
  
A four year old most likely couldn't have survived.... NO! He would not let despair get the better of him. Estel was strong, very strong. He had proven that much already. Besides, Legolas was with him and Legolas would more than likely die before letting something befall Estel. He had to have hope. All he could do right now was to wait and pray to the Valar for the safe return of his Estel and Prince Legolas.  
  
After Legolas had taken a few moments to absorb the shock of where they were to sink in, horrific realization quickly followed. Mirkwood was notorious for all sorts of foul creatures that dwelled within the forest, looking for innocent travelers that they could prey upon.  
  
Legolas was more than slightly worried. When one was usually approaching or leaving Mirkwood, they were heavily armed. At the moment, all he had was his bow and his elvish daggers. He had left most of his weapons in his room in Imladris, having foolishly assumed that there would be no trouble on a simple horseback ride.  
  
"Leggie? Where are you?" Estel asked, his voice shaking with fright. He didn't want to be alone right now and he was frightened by everything that had happened to them.  
  
Legolas was jerked away from his thoughts when he heard Estel's frightened voice calling for him. "I'm coming Estel."  
  
As soon as Legolas reentered the cave, Estel literally attached himself to his leg. "Please don't leave me Leggie," he said with tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Oh tithen pen, I am sorry. I didn't mean to leave you alone for too long. I had to get an idea of where we are so that we can reach safety," Legolas explain while soothing the still crying toddler.  
  
"So what's the weather like?" Estel asked once he stopped crying.  
  
"It is rather good for the moment although the snow is deep," Legolas said.  
  
"Good, can we go home now?" Estel asked.  
  
Legolas sighed and bent down so that he was eye level with Estel. How did one tell a toddler that they were about to traverse very dangerous territory and that they wouldn't be going home until the snow more than likely melted?  
  
"I'm afraid that we can't return to your home just yet Estel. You see, the snow is too deep to travel in right now and we would not survive long without any supplies. So, we are going to go to my home instead," Legolas said ready for Estel to burst out into tears at any second. He knew that he would have as an elfling and someone had just told him that.  
  
Estel surprised him once again though. Instead of crying as Legolas thought for sure he would, he jumped up and excitedly hugged the startled elf.  
  
"Really! You mean it?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Legolas was confused but tried not to act like it. "Of course I mean it tithen pen. Why wouldn't I?" he asked.  
  
"Ada said that I couldn't visit your home or Grandmother's home till I was at least six!" Estel exclaimed.  
  
Legolas's dismay over the whole situation increased tenfold with that one sentence. Estel wasn't supposed to leave Imladris's boundaries at all till he was six?! Oh Valar, Elrond was going to murder him slowly and painfully.  
  
Trying not to let his dismay show through, Legolas gently picked up the eager Estel and placed him back upon the horse.  
  
"All right my little adventurer, are you ready to see my home?" he asked cheerfully although he felt anything but cheerful.  
  
"Yes!" Estel exclaimed happily.  
  
Legolas smiled at the excited little boy and swiftly mounted behind him. Valar, even if Elrond was going to murder him next time he got a hold of him, it would still be worth it. After all, how often does one get to bring Lord Elrond's youngest and unknown son to their home unexpectedly? He couldn't wait to see his father's face when he told him who Estel was. It was bound to be priceless. Come to think of it, his siblings reactions should be interesting as well.  
  
Suddenly feeling a lot better about the situation at hand, Legolas urged his horse on with a wicked grin. When Elrond and the twins, who just had to be fine, did eventually catch up to them, he would have a story and a half for them.  
  
Legolas and Estel rode hard for two days, not stopping save for when they had too. Towards the end of the second day of their trek to Mirkwood, Legolas was growing increasingly anxious.  
  
For the past couple of hours he had felt as though many pairs of eyes were watching him. He had felt that same feeling many times over the centuries and it was a most unwelcome one at the moment.  
  
Spiders. He had hoped that the cold temperatures would induce them to stay in their caves but apparently not. If there was one thing he didn't want to deal with right now it was them. No, wait, he took it back. The one thing he didn't want to deal with was orcs and wargs. He had had enough of the disgusting orcs for quite a while thank you.  
  
That still left the problem of the spiders though. They were all around him and he knew it. The trees whispered of it and the forest seemed to be eerily silent.  
Legolas was also very worried about Estel. Since that morning, he had barely talked and had not eaten anything that Legolas had offered, not even some of the famous berries that the twins told him that Estel loved so much.  
  
He was beginning to suspect that Estel was ill. In front of him, Estel felt warm, warmer than natural yet he shivered as though he were cold. From what Elrond had told him, this was a symptom of illness.  
  
Great, just great, and here he thought that things couldn't possibly get any worse. The Valar however disagreed. As though they had heard Legolas's statement, the spiders suddenly crept out of the shadows along with wargs.  
  
Legolas saw them coming and cursed violently in several different languages as he urged his horse to increase her pace. Terrific, just terrific. It figured as well. Now that he was only a matter of hours away from his home they attacked. He had known that there was a high possibility of being attacked while at the outer edges of the Mirkwood forest, in fact, he had counted on it. He had been rather surprised when the past two days had gone smoothly and nothing jumped out at them.  
  
Now though, it would appear that the spiders and wargs had moved closer to the palace. While it was good that help was very close by, it was disturbing that there were wargs and spiders this close to his home. He would have to remember to speak with his father about increasing the patrols, that is, if he survived this encounter.

"Faster mellon nin, faster," Legolas said urging his horse to increase her pace. They had to make it to safety. He was Estel's only chance and the child was far to young to defend himself.  
  
"Leggie..." Estel started to say but immediately clamped his mouth shut only seconds later.  
  
"What is it Estel?" Legolas asked while keeping a tight grip on Estel while watching the surroundings carefully. The wargs and spiders were still behind him but that didn't mean that another spider might pounce on them from up above in the tree tops.  
  
"I don't feel so good," he whimpered.  
  
"Aye, I know. Don't worry Estel, we're almost there, we're almost there tithen pen," Legolas said wisely not mentioning the pursuing spiders and wargs. There was no point in telling Estel, at least not yet. For the moment they were still ahead of them and were safe, for now at least.  
  
"Can we slow down? The horse is going to fast," Estel said feeling truly nauseated.  
  
Oh Valar, Estel had the worst timing in the history of Arda. "Not yet Estel, not yet. We can't slow down now seldo, not now, not when we're so close," Legolas said more to himself than Estel. His brother's patrol wasn't far from here. If they could travel but a bit faster, they might make it before the wargs and spiders caught up with them.  
  
Estel was listening though and although he didn't like it, he didn't say anything. His Ada had said to listen to Legolas and that was what he was doing.  
  
Legolas surreptitiously looked back and saw to his dismay that there was no chance that he would reach his brother's patrol in time. He would have to fight. Desperately, he looked around for a place where Estel could conceal himself. There! The trees, they were thick enough to hide a four year old child.  
  
"Estel, listen to me. There are bad things coming up behind us. I need you to go behind those trees there and hide. Scream if anything comes near you, do you understand?" Legolas asked, looking straight into Estel's silver eyes.  
  
Estel nodded in silent understanding. He didn't know what was chasing them but if Legolas said it was bad and that he had to hide, than he would.  
  
"All right, good. Down we go," Legolas said dismounting with Estel held tightly in his arms.  
  
"Go, run behind those trees and no matter what you hear, don't peak around them. If something comes near you that doesn't look friendly, scream," Legolas said before ushering Estel behind the tree.  
  
Seeing that Estel was safe and out of harms way for the time being, Legolas quickly notched his bow and arrow and fired them straight at the incoming spiders, having deemed them the greater danger.  
  
Within seconds, the three spiders that had been chasing them lay dead but that did not stop the four wargs however. The time it had taken for Legolas to shoot the spiders had cost him dearly. The wargs were far to close to shoot now. He would have to rely on his daggers alone.  
  
He took a deep breathe and stared unflinchingly at the wargs that were headed right for him.  
  
Estel sat down behind the woods crying while trying not to become sick. Leggie had told him to be silent and not to peek around the corner of the tree. When he heard fierce growls and the sound of daggers being drawn he whimpered. He desperately wanted to peek around the corner and see what was happening but he didn't.  
  
Suddenly, all the sounds of fighting stopped. There was no growling or elvish curses to be heard, only dead silence.  
  
Despite Leggie's instructions, Estel had to see what was happening now. While the noise of the fighting was scary, the silence was even more so.  
  
Gingerly, he poked his head out only to see nothing. Nervously, he stepped away from the tree and walked out in the open. Coming onto the battlefield, he saw Legolas was pinned underneath one of the huge wolf like animals and lay unmoving.  
  
The previous silence of the forest was suddenly filled with the sound of a four year old screaming at the top of his lungs, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOO!"  
  
Abruptly, the screaming stopped only to be filled by a disturbing dead silence that seemed to reverberate around the entire forest and into the hearts and minds of every creature who dwelled within it.  
  
Fear crept into the forest as the silence continued and the setting sun turned the sky the color of freshly spilled blood.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/daddy  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Arda: Middle Earth  
Mellon nin: My friend  
Seldo: Child  
  
A/N 2: Hehe, was that a mean cliffy? Looks at bloodthirsy readers. Runs away screaming. See you in a few days, hehe. Don't kill me, please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Runs behind an armed and angry Haldir. Ta ta for now!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Peeks out from behind Haldir only to see angry readers with very sharp looking weapons. Eeep! Okay, okay, I know you all want to kill me but don't you want to read this chapter? To do so, you can't kill me. Readers mutter and reluctantly put down their weapons. There we go, that wasn't so hard now was it? Ducks random flying object. Okay, moving on, thank you all so much for your reviews! I adore each and everyone of them! Hehe, bit of a cliffy last time huh? Dodges another heavy object. Many many thanks to my incredible and fabulous beta enb2004! As promised, here is Chapter Fifteen. Have fun!Iaurdil, crown prince of Mirkwood and his men were on patrol near the farthest reaches of their forest. Rumor held that orcs and wargs had been spotted and it was his duty to rid his homeland of those foul creatures.  
  
It was nearly sunset and he and his men were about ready to give up and camp for the night. He was starting to think that the rumors were exactly that, rumors. Just as he was helping to get the camp pitched, they all heard someone screaming, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOO!"  
  
A shiver of dread crept up Iaurdil's spine as the scream ended only to be replaced by total dead silence. His men started to mutter nervously and all made sure that they had weapons upon them.  
  
"Milord, the sun has set," one of his men said suddenly, his voice full of dread.  
  
Iaurdil looked at him with puzzlement. What was so unusual about the sun setting?  
  
The guard seemed to have guessed what his Prince was thinking so he motioned to look at the sky.  
  
Iaurdil looked up and felt his blood run cold. The setting sun had turned the sky the color of freshly spilled blood. He was willing to bet his best bow that the scream they had all just heard and the color of the sky were connected.  
  
"Pack up. We leave now," he commanded of his warriors all the while looking apprehensively towards the direction where the scream had come from. He had a very very bad feeling about this. Something deep within his heart told him that he was not going to like what he found, and it had nothing to do with the color of the sky either. Some evil force was at play here, he was certain of it.  
  
"Milord, are you sure about this? Should we not head back to your father's palace and report what we have heard this day?" one of the warriors asked.  
  
"Nay, we need to find whoever screamed. Perhaps the rumors were correct after all," Iaurdil said grimly.  
  
"But milord, another snow storm is quickly approaching," the guard protested.  
  
"Aye, I know. All the more reason for us to hurry up and find and rescue who or whatever it was that screamed. Hurry, my heart tells me that we have not much time," Iaurdil said.  
  
Without looking back, he and his men headed deeper into the forest all the while mindful of the unusually silent forest and the trickle of fear that crept into their hearts.

The Crown Prince Iaurdil had not been the only one to see the red sun set. Back within Imladris, Elrond sat on the balcony looking longingly out at the snow covered forest. Not even a half an hour ago, a subdued Glorfindel and Erestor had returned with the grave news that they had not been able to find any sign of Legolas and Estel.  
  
At the moment, Elrond wanted nothing more than to ride out and search for his wayward son and Prince but he couldn't. Elladan and Elrohir needed him here. Although they had regained consciousness, both were still rather weak; although they denied it with every breathe they took.  
  
Like their father, they too wanted to ride out and search for their little brother and friend but Elrond forbade it, and, of course, they had protested. Finally, Elrond had been forced to drug the both of them to keep them calm.  
  
Sighing, Elrond looked at the sunset only to nearly drop his cup of tea. The sky, oh by the Valar, the sky was the color of blood. A red sun had set and either Legolas or Estel, or perhaps even both, were in severe trouble.  
  
His heart cried out at the sight of the sky. Oh Valar, please, spare them. Estel is but a child and Legolas is far too young to leave the circles of this world. "Please, spare my son and the Prince," he pleaded aloud.  
  
"Mellon nin, we shall find your son and the Prince. I promise you this," Glorfindel said from behind him suddenly.  
  
"We may not have found any sign of them yet, but they are undoubtedly bound to show up. Besides, I do believe that no sign is a good sign, for it means that they have not run into trouble," Erestor said, joining Glorfindel and Elrond on the balcony overlooking the valley.  
  
"I fear that they already have. A red sun has set and my heart tells me that danger is very close to both of them. I fear that they are outside of our boundaries mellyn nin, and that they are much farther away and I am not there to help them," Elrond said. Estel was probably so scared even though he was with Legolas. He needed to be with Estel but he could not for he did not know where his youngest was.  
  
"Elrond, we will find them, even if we have to search to the ends of this Middle Earth. They are not lost to us. Nor shall they ever be, not so long as I draw breathe," Glorfindel stated vehemently.  
  
"I know, but I can not help but fear for the both of them," Elrond whispered.  
  
"Come inside and rest Elrond. I doubt that you have slept much these past few days. Rest while you can," Erestor said kindly.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Elrond allowed his two friends to shepherd him indoors with one last look at the blood red sky. "Valar spare them," he whispered once more before stepping indoors.

Legolas was brought back to consciousness abruptly by Estel's scream. Groaning, Legolas looked at the two massive wargs that were pinning him down and noticed that he was covered in blood; both his, and the wargs.  
  
Those last two wargs had not wanted to die. Before he had been able to kill them, one had pounced on his torso and clawed his stomach pretty badly while the other attacked his legs. He was able to kill the one that clawed his torso before to much damage had been done, but the one that pounced on his legs had nearly crushed the bone in his left leg before he had been able to kill it before passing out.  
  
He pushed his pain aside though when he saw Estel on the ground crying and not looking very well at all.  
  
"Estel, tithen pen, shh, it's all right, I'm here," Legolas said soothingly while trying to get up. To his horror though, he found that he couldn't push the dead carcasses off of him.  
  
"Leggie?" Estel asked, his eyes red from crying and tears sliding down his cheeks.  
  
"I'm all right Estel, but I need you to listen to me okay?" Legolas asked.  
  
Estel nodded miserably and Legolas gently took Estel's small hand in his own.  
  
"I'm going to be fine, but I can't get out from underneath these wargs without help. I know you're scared little one, but I need you to continue to walk straight that way, where the tallest trees are. Do you see them?" Legolas asked.  
  
Estel nodded tearfully and looked down at Legolas with huge silver eyes. "Why do I need to go there?"  
  
"Because that is where my big brother Iaurdil is. Like your brothers protect Imladris, mine protect Mirkwood. I need you to head that direction. If you encounter any elf, tell them that I need help and be sure to use my name. Do you have all that tithen pen?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Uh huh," Estel said miserably.  
  
"One other thing little one. You must listen to your instincts. If you believe yourself in danger, run. Your instincts are generally right and you should do as they say. Do you understand?" Legolas asked seriously.  
  
"I understand Legolas," Estel said.  
  
"Good, you had better hurry. It looks as though there is another snow storm headed this way. Don't worry, I'll be fine," Legolas said seeing Estel was hesitant about leaving him.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can," Estel promised before gently hugging Legolas and running off in the direction that Legolas told him too.  
  
"Valar protect him; for I can not," Legolas whispered to the air once Estel was gone. Once more, he tried to free himself from the two wargs but found he did not have the strength. His leg and chest were both bleeding heavily and he knew that he was slowly slipping into shock. The world around him was dimming and despite his best efforts, consciousness slipped away from him. He fell into a world of darkness.

Estel took off for the woods that Leggie had pointed out at full speed. He had to find someone to help him! Leggie needed him, he couldn't let him down. Ada had told him to listen to Legolas and that was exactly what he was doing.  
  
Estel ran for hours, becoming more tired and ill by the second although he did not stop nor realize how hard he was pushing himself. After a couple of hours had passed he became unaware of his surroundings. All he was focused on was the tall trees that was his goal. He did not even notice when the snow storm had started to fall nor when the silent forest suddenly took on an even more eerie quality. So intent upon his goal, he never noticed the orc party that he was about to stumble into.  
  
As luck had it, the orc party had not noticed the small little boy either for they were headed in the opposite direction. That was all about to change however.  
  
At one point he stumbled and tripped on a root. Estel started to cry miserably as he felt the pain in his ankle. He pushed himself up though, he had to go on! While Estel hadn't made all that much noise, it had been enough for the orcs to hear him in the unusually silent forest.  
  
Slowly, the orcs crept up on the unsuspecting boy from all sides. It had been far to long since they had had some sport. They would enjoy this one.  
  
Estel noticed the sudden absolute silence of the forest and something inside of him was telling him to run, and run he did. He did not get far though before a group of viscous looking orcs caught up with the fleeing boy.  
  
"Well well, what do we have here boys? A little lost elfling far from home me thinks," one of the viscous looking creatures said.  
  
Estel screamed in fright and started running in the other direction only to come across more orcs whom he attempted to dodge.  
  
"I think the little elfling needs to be taught some manners, what do you say boys?" the leader said as he caught the boy and held him so tightly it was painful.  
  
"Let me go! Someone, help, please!!!" Estel screamed as the orcs tied him to a tree.  
  
"Nobody's going to help you elf brat. You're all alone and there's nothin' you can do about it. Now, let us have some fun. Let the games begin!" the orc cried holding up a viscous looking whip.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Mellon nin: My friend  
Mellyn nin: My friends  
  
A/N 2: Hehe, was that so bad? Uhhh, ducks heavy objects that are suddenly flying through the air. I'm sorry, I'm sorry but my muse made me do it! Runs behind Lord Celeborn and Haldir. Hehe, see you in a few days!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people! Thank you all so much for your reviews, even if they were slightly on the violent side. Hehe, many many thanks to my beta enb2004! Hehe, okay so you're all about ready to kill me once again. Come on, raise your hand if you highly desire to kill or harm me in some way. Hmm, that's what I thought which is exactly why I come with a peace offering. What is it? Why, Chapter Sixteen of course! Enjoy!  
  
For what seemed like hours, Iaurdil and his men sprinted across the forest solely intent on finding the lost soul who had screamed. It mattered not that the snow was falling heavily from the sky nor that the air was cold enough to make even an elf shiver.  
  
Iaurdil had a very bad feeling about this. Something was not right, not right at all. The forest was still far to silent. Not even the trees were speaking to him which they almost always did. Something had happened and he was intent on finding out what.  
  
He knew that whoever had screamed had something to do with it and was in desperate need of help. That had been no idle scream, and though he was loathe to admit it, it had frightened him somewhat.  
  
As they progressed deeper into the forest from where the scream had come from, Iaurdil noticed with a sinking heart that orcs had been here. The scream they had probably heard had been some poor soul caught by the heartless bastards.  
  
"Milord, there is an orc encampment up ahead," one of the scouts reported, his face grim.  
  
"How many?" Iaurdil demanded.  
  
"I'd day at least thirty, perhaps forty if they had some off scouting the surrounding woods," Angdor answered.  
  
Iaurdil nodded thoughtfully. "We can easily take that many. Was there any sign of a prisoner?"  
  
The scouts previously grave disposition changed to one of utter fury. "Unfortunately milord, there was. A young elfling of Noldor descent I would say. I was not able to stay long for fear of discovery, but it looked as though they were preparing to torture him."  
  
Iaurdil blanched at this piece of unexpected news. "How far?" he growled. He could not believe that those monsters were going to torture a child?! Had they no heart?  
  
But of course, he already knew the answer to that. No, orcs were completely heartless bastards and one of the most vile creatures to inhabit Middle Earth. He shuddered as he remembered what those creatures had done to Elladan and Elrohir's mother. He would not allow that to happen to this mysterious young elfling. He could not.  
  
"We can be there within the hour," Angdor answered completely unfazed by Iaurdil's temper. After all, King Thranduil's temper was far worse.  
  
Iaurdil was brought out of his thoughts right away by the scouts answer. "Then let us go," he said, his eyes hard and his face grim. By sunrise, the orcs would be dead. He would tolerate no less.

The scout had proven correct. They were at the orc encampment within the hour and it appeared that they had arrived just in time.  
  
Iaurdil burned with fury as he watched an orc taunt the young elfling with a cruel looking whip. From his position in the tree's he heard the orc say: "Nobody's going to help you elf brat. You're all alone and there's nothin you can do about it. Now, let us have some fun and let the games begin."  
  
Just as the orc was about to bring the whip down, Iaurdil and his men jumped down from their hiding spots.  
  
"Guess again," Iaurdil hissed before stabbing the orc in the neck. Iaudril's soldiers took that as their cue and started to slaughter the orcs without mercy.  
  
While his men took care of the orcs, Iaurdil quickly cut the bonds that were holding the elfling to the tree.  
  
"Shh, it's all right, you're going to be just fine," Iaurdil whispered soothingly. Gently, he took the child's hands and rubbed them, trying to bring back circulation.  
  
"Who are you?" Estel whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Shhh, my names Iaurdil, what's your name," he asked while trying to get a good look at what injuries the child had.  
  
Estel's eyes widened in shock. "You're Leggie's big brother!"  
  
"Who's big brother?" Iaudril asked confused. He was positive that he had never heard someone with the name "Leggie," let alone have a brother named that.  
  
"Please! You have to help him! He said that you were his big brother and would help us," Estel said while crying.  
  
"Shh, it's all right, I'll help him but I'm afraid I don't know anyone with the name Leggie," Iaudril said holding the child tightly to his chest  
  
"You have to help us! Legolas is trapped under those wolf things," Estel cried.  
  
Iaurdil's eyes went wide. His baby brother was trapped under wargs! And why was he here in Mirkwood? He was supposed to be in Imladris!  
  
Those were questions that could be answered later though. Right now he had to get this little one to safety and rescue his brother.  
  
"All right, don't worry. I'll help Legolas. Where is he?" he asked, trying to stay calm.  
  
"That way," Estel said holding on tightly to Iaurdil.  
  
"Okay little one, my men will take you back to the palace while I go back for Legolas," Iaurdil said.  
  
"No! I'm staying with you!" Estel said stubbornly.  
  
"Tithen pen, you are shaking from cold! I can not in good conscience let you stay out here. Will you go back to the palace with the warriors?" Iaurdil begged.  
  
"No!" Estel exclaimed.  
  
"Somehow I didn't think so. What's your name tithen pen?" Iaurdil asked again.  
  
"Estel," the child answered while sniffling.  
  
Iaurdil raised an eyebrow at that. Hope, an odd name for sure but he would dwell on that later. Without even thinking about it, Iaurdil scooped Estel up into his arms, knowing the child could hardly stand let alone walk or run.  
  
Finally feeling secure and knowing he was safe in Iaurdil's arms, Estel finally allowed himself to rest. He had been through to much in too short a time. He fell unconscious in Iaurdil's arms, content with the knowledge that he would help Legolas and himself.  
  
Iaurdil felt Estel go limp in his arms and became more concerned. Valar only knew what the poor child had gone through in the past few days. It was a miracle he had survived. And Legolas.... Ai! What had his little brother gotten into this time and how did Estel fit into it all? That would have to wait however. Once he rescued Legolas and got him and Estel back to the palace, then he would question them.  
  
"Hurry! My brother is trapped underneath wargs in that direction. I fear we have not much time, for either of them," he said to the assembled company.  
  
They nodded in understanding and once more took off at a dead run.  
  
They ran for what seemed like hours but could not have been more than one hour. Iaudril's heart beat wildly as he saw the dead wargs up ahead. Somewhere in that field of dead wargs was his little brother.  
  
"Here, hold him for a minute Maldil," Iaurdil said, passing Estel to said elf.  
  
Iaurdil quickly scanned the field and soon saw pale blonde hair that was matted with blood and dirt.  
  
"Legolas! Can you hear me tithen gwador?" Iaudril asked as he shoved the warg carcasses off of him.  
  
Legolas didn't respond though and once Iaurdil removed the carcasses he could see why. Legolas's torso was covered with deep scratches and his left leg was matted with blood and appeared to be broken severely.  
  
Iaudril sighed in relief. While the injuries were severe and probably very painful, they were not life-threatening, which was what he had feared.  
  
Taking note that the sun was rising, Iaudril quickly cleaned and bandaged his brothers wounds to the best of his ability before picking him up.  
  
"Come, I highly desire to get these two back to the palace before any more harm can befall them."  
  
"Aye milord, but I think you should take a look at Estel before we go. It may be my imagination but he seems warm to me," Maldil said.  
  
Frowning, Iaudril put Legolas down for a second and walked over to his friend. Gently, he felt Estel's brow and saw that Maldil was quite correct. Estel did feel quite warm, too warm.  
  
"Ai! This is not good, he may have been poisoned," Iaudril said, his soft gray eyes reflecting his concern.  
  
"Aye, we need to get them back to the palace and soon. Estel's parents should be notified as well. Do you know who his parents are?" Maldil asked.  
  
"Nay mellon nin, but I would hazard a guess that he is from Imladris judging by what's left of his clothes and his coloring," Iaudril said.  
  
"Indeed. I wonder how it is that he and Legolas came to be in Mirkwood," Maldil said.  
  
"Aye, well, that is a very good question but one that neither of them can answer at present. Come, we must get them home," Iaudril said handing Estel back to Maldil so that he could carry Legolas.  
  
"Aye milord. You heard him, let's get moving and keep a sharp eye out! We don't want any more surprises," Maldil said to the other warriors while carefully cradling Estel in his arms.  
  
The sooner they got back to the palace, the better he would feel. Having found the King's youngest child out in the wild severely wounded had shaken him more than he wanted to admit.  
  
Just what was Legolas doing back in Mirkwood and with an elfling at that! Just what had happened to their youngest Prince?  
  
Thinking about getting back to the palace brought a smile to his face despite the grim situation. He couldn't wait to see the look on Himband's face. Here the healer had thought that that he was rid of Legolas for the whole season.  
  
"Just what are you chuckling about mellon nin?" Iaudril asked having suddenly popped up besides him.  
  
Maldil grinned. "I was just thinking about the reaction that Himband is going to have. I do believe that he just might go insane."  
  
Iaudril could not help but chuckle. Maldil was right. Legolas was quite the troublemaker and was forever getting injured somehow. At times it seemed as though he spent more time in the healing wing than he did on the archery fields.  
  
"Indeed, but Himband is lucky. The rest of my siblings aren't nearly as accident prone as Legolas. It is Lord Elrond whom I truly feel sorry for. How he puts up with Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas on a regular basis is beyond me."  
  
"Aye, is that not the truth. I can still remember the last time that all three of them were in Mirkwood. That was a disaster and a half," Maldil said with a shudder. He still had nightmares from that particular visit.  
  
"Oh Valar, don't remind me," Iaudril said, shuddering in remembrance.  
  
The light hearted moment ended suddenly when Estel moaned in Maldil's arms. Maldil frowned as he felt Estel's brow.  
  
"His fever has increased," Iaudril said having noticed his friend's grim look.  
  
"Aye, I am concerned that we may have missed something. Valar only knows how long he and Legolas were out here and exposed to the elements. We need to get them back and soon," Maldil said, his heart telling him that there was far more wrong than met the eye.  
  
"I know, but I do not believe we can afford to increase our pace. The jostling might make them worse," Iaudril said looking down at his brother with sad, worried eyes.  
  
"They shall be fine Iaudril, I only wish that we were somewhat closer to the palace than we are."  
  
"I do hope that you are correct mellon nin. Something in my heart tells me though that this is only the beginning. I do not believe we have seen the worst yet," Iaudril said with a glance at the unconscious Estel.  
  
Not much more was said after that. The contingent of elves continued to walk as fast as they dared towards the palace. As they continued to walk, the snow storm continued to increase while Estel's condition continued to deteriorate by the second.  
  
Translations:  
  
Tithen gwador: Little brother  
Mellon nin: My friend  
  
A/N 2: See? That wasn't so terrible now was it? See you in a few days!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Okay, okay, so it was that bad, just don't kill me! I honestly didn't think that was such a terrible cliffhanger but I have been proven wrong again. Many many thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! I love you all! Also, many thanks to my lovely beta enb2004 who has a wonderful HP story that you have to read! Hehe, you're in trouble folks. She's coming to visit me this weekend and let's just say she's very inspiring when it comes to cliffhangers. :) Anyway, as promised, here is Chapter Seventeen! Enjoy!  
  
King Thranduil was pacing unrelentlessly in his private sitting room while glaring at the letter that Legolas had sent him about a week ago.  
  
To say that the letter was vague was a large understatement. It didn't tell him anything at all! Glaring, he reread the letter for the millionth time to see if he had missed anything.  
  
Ada,  
  
I have arrived in Imladris and I am happy to report that everything is just fine. Apparently, there was some miscommunication involving Elrond's youngest son's attack. Still be on the watch for Gorothdil but you may rest easy in knowing that everything here is just as it should be and that all of Elrond's sons are fine. I shall see you once the snow melts and the road becomes accessible once more.  
Love,  
Legolas  
"What in the name of the Valar does he mean that everything is fine! How can it be fine!" Thranduil ranted aloud.  
  
"Ada! Relax, I'm sure that Legolas has a perfectly reasonable explanation for his letter. If you are truly that concerned about it, why don't you write back to him?" Fuina, his youngest daughter asked.  
  
He grumbled and reluctantly sat down. "Very well, but he had better have a good explanation."  
  
"Oh, he will Ada or I will take it out on him, personally," Fuina said with an evil grin.  
  
"You iel nin are truly something. I can see why your siblings are afraid of you," Thranduil said with a grin. He knew perfectly well that Fuina had a viscous temper and could take care of herself perfectly well, despite the fact that she was the youngest female and the second youngest child.  
  
All of his children were terrified of her and with good cause. When she was in a bad mood, many a person would suddenly have an overwhelming desire to travel to the Gray Havens. He knew that despite her temper she loved her siblings dearly, particularly Legolas as he was the only one younger than she.  
  
When Legolas had been born, Fuina immediately took on the role of protective big sister and would often team up with Legolas against their older siblings, namely Thilloth and Delelen.  
  
He sighed as his thoughts once again brought him back to Legolas. He would write the letter like his daughter had suggested. Not knowing what was happening in Imladris was driving him up a wall!  
  
Just as he was about to sit down and write that letter, Thilloth and Delelen came running in, looking all the world as though a balrog was chasing after them. Then again, knowing those two, he wouldn't doubt that a balrog would chase them for a second.  
  
Thranduil and Fuina shared a pained look and turned their gazes on Thilloth and Delelen.  
  
"What have you done now boys?" Thranduil asked with a resigned sigh. He swore he didn't know who was worse. Thilloth and Delelen, or Elladan and Elrohir. No, wait, he knew the answer to that already. They were equally as bad, particularly when the got together.  
  
"Ada, we have done nothing," Thilloth said seriously.  
  
"Ada, the sentries have just reported that Iaudril and his patrol are nearing the palace and they appear to have wounded," Delelen said.  
  
Thranduil immediately stopped writing his letter and turned to his two sons with concern. "Is Iaudril all right? Was he one of the wounded?"  
  
"Nay Adar, he was not," Thilloth said quietly with Delelen nodding in silent agreement.  
  
Thranduil looked suspiciously at his two sons who were unusually serious looking. There was something that they were holding back and he wanted to know what it was.  
  
"What are you not telling me my sons?"  
  
The two shared a look and silently argued for a few seconds on who would break the news to their father. Finally, Delelen threw his hands up in disgust and turned to his father.  
  
It wasn't fair that just because he was older he had to tell his father what the sentries had reported. Oh well, there was no getting out of it. Especially with his father looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Ada, from what the sentries reported it would appear that the wounded are not part of the patrol. One was an elfling of Noldor descent they said and the other was..." Delelen started to say but could not bring himself to finish.  
  
"Who was the other Delelen?" Thranduil asked softly, realizing that this was not going to be good at all.  
  
Delelen nervously played with his tunic before looking up at his father with pain filled eyes. "They said that the other injured person appeared to be Legolas."  
  
Thranduil's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "WHAT! He's supposed to be in Imladris! Why isn't he there?!"  
  
"I do not know Ada, but the sentries could be wrong," Delelen said for the first time noticing his little sister was in the room as well as his father.  
  
"Oh come now Delelen, if the sentries believe that is our little brother than they are probably right!" Fuina said, her eyes filling with tears at the thought of her baby brother injured.  
  
"Shh, Legolas is probably just fine Fuina, you know how he is. He probably got knocked on the head a few times by something or another," Thilloth said embracing her in his arms.  
  
"When are they due to arrive?" Thranduil asked, looking like he wanted to do nothing better than run from the room and get to Legolas and see for himself how bad off he truly was.  
  
"Any second now," Thilloth said.  
  
With that response, Thranduil took off from the room and sped toward the healers wing where Himband had already undoubtedly been informed that his most frequent and trying patient was due to arrive any second.  
  
"Delelen, Thilloth, has Aruviel been informed?" Fuina asked.  
  
When he shook their heads no, she sighed for she knew that it would be up to her to inform her older sister what had happened.  
  
"Go down to the healers wing then. Father is undoubtedly there already. I'll inform our sister and meet you down there," she said.  
  
The two brothers nodded and quickly left, heading straight for the healing wing. That was one thing that they admired about their little sister. She was always able to keep a cool head even in the most dire of situations, even when it involved family. Without another thought, they entered the healing wing where they found that all hell had broken loose.

When Himband had been told to expect an injured elfling and Prince Legolas by the King, he had immediately gathered all the bandages and herbs that he could find. One never knew what to expect with the youngest Prince.  
  
Even when he had been an elfling, Legolas had had a propensity towards trouble. As he had gotten older, that propensity had only gotten worse. Particularly, after meeting Lord Elrond's demon twin sons who by themselves caused mayhem everywhere they went. Adding Legolas to that mix had proved to be interesting and disastrous.  
  
Himband was privately convinced that Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas had been placed on Arda by the Valar to torture him. More Legolas than the twins however. For somehow, it was always Legolas that was the worst off of the three, at least within Mirkwood. Whether or not he was the worst injured party in Imladris he did not know nor did he particularly care. That was Lord Elrond's problem, not his. Yes, he was certain that the Valar were punishing him for something by having him deal with those three on a regular basis. In his mind, there was simply no other explanation for it.  
  
Thus, it came as a shock to the poor healer when a frantic Iaudril and Maldil came running in and handed him a very bad off elfling instead of Legolas.  
  
It was not that Legolas wasn't injured, for he was. He just was not as direly injured as the elfling apparently was judging by Iaudril's and Maldil's reactions.  
  
"Himband, you must do something! Estel has a very high fever and we have not been able to lower it at all. He and Legolas were exposed to the elements for a very long time and we found him in an encampment of orcs. We are unsure as to how long he was with them," Iaudril said in one long rush.  
  
Himband blinked in surprise for a second before issuing orders. "Put Legolas down on one of the bed. Angdor, Balthil, take a good look at those cuts. I don't like that they're bleeding so freely. Leave the leg for now, I'll take a look as soon as I'm done with Estel. Everyone else, out. Yes, that includes you your Highnesses. We'll call for you as soon as they have been treated."  
  
"Nay Himband, I am staying right here," Thranduil said stubbornly.  
  
"You may be my King and my friend Thranduil, but this here is my territory and as such, my word is the law. You must leave. I can not treat your son and Estel with you hovering over me," Himband ordered.  
  
Thranduil growled menacingly but did as his long time friend said. He had learned long ago that it was not wise to not listen to Himband. More often than not, the poor unfortunate soul would become intimately familiar with Himband's sleeping potions. Reluctantly he left, dragging his sons and Maldil with him.  
  
Himband sighed with relief when the King, his son, and Maldil left. He turned his full focus upon the elfling whose name was apparently Estel. An odd name to be sure but he didn't think much on it.  
  
He frowned when he checked Estel's fever and found it higher than it had been a mere few minutes ago. It had to be poison. Iaudril had said that the poor child had been found in an encampment of orcs so it was no wonder.  
  
Quickly, he checked the elfling over but he could find no open wounds that would be consistent with orc weapons. While Estel did have various scrapes and bruises, there was no sign of poisoning. If there was no poison in his system, what in the name of the Valar was causing the fever!  
  
Another puzzle was why the child was unconscious. There didn't seem to be any sign of head trauma, but then perhaps the elements and the orcs had something to do with it? Himband sighed and ran a hand through his hair. None of this made any sense.  
  
"Himband!" Angdor cried out suddenly.  
  
He whirled around only to find Angdor and Balthil struggling with a very much awake Legolas.  
  
"Legolas Thranduilion! Just what do you think you are doing?" Himband demanded while forcing Legolas back down on the bed.  
  
"Estel! Is Estel here?" Legolas asked frantically. From his position, he could not see that Estel was on the bed right next to him.  
  
"Yes Legolas, Estel is here. Calm yourself before you do any more damage to your body," Himband said soothing while motioning for Balthil to make a sleeping potion.  
  
"Is he all right? The cold was really getting to him and I think he was falling ill last I saw him," Legolas said, craning his head in order to see Estel.  
  
"Ill?" Himband muttered with confusion. What was Legolas talking about and how did he and Estel come to know one another?  
  
"Legolas, do you know who his Estel's parents and where we can contact them?" Himband asked, feeling it was worth a shot to see if Legolas knew. After all, it appeared that Legolas had come to know Estel very well. Estel's parents really should be present. The fever was very high and he was not sure if Estel would survive it.  
  
"He's Estel Elrondion, adopted son of Lord Elrond. Please, you must tell me how he is," Legolas said desperately.  
  
Himband, Angdor, and Balthil as one blinked in shock. Lord Elrond had adopted a child? When had that occurred?!  
  
Those questions could be answered later though. Estel needed his full attention right now if he was to survive.  
  
"Yes, ill. The cold was affecting him very badly. For a while he was unconscious. When he left me to find help I believe he was already falling sick. Please, how is he?" Legolas asked again, not realizing that he was repeating himself. His injuries were starting to get the best of him.  
  
"How can he be ill Legolas? Yes, he had a high fever and I am concerned that he might have ingested some sort of poison. Do you recall anything about poison?" Himband asked knowing that it was a long shot.  
  
"He is ill if he has a fever! Are his lungs congested? You must check," Legolas said breathlessly. He felt as though he were about to pass out again.  
  
"Why would his lungs be congested?" Himband asked with some concern. If Estel's lungs were congested, that was not a good sign at all. It may mean that one of his lungs had been compromised in some way.  
  
"He's....., he's edain," Legolas said before he passed out again.  
  
Himband, Angdor, and Balthil all blanched and turned to the unconscious form of Estel. Estel was edain. That little fact changed everything.  
  
"Angdor, Balthil, set Legolas's leg and take care of those cuts. I must see to Estel," Himband muttered.  
  
Balthil and Angdor only nodded and went to work on Legolas leaving Himband to the mortal child.  
  
Sighing, Himband mentally reviewed everything he remembered about humans and their reactions. Oh Valar he wished Lord Elrond was here!  
  
Estel was edain, and Lord Elrond's adopted son. He looked so much like an elfling! This changed everything. Elves, he could handle without any problems, but a sick mortal child? Valar help him but he didn't know all that much about human illness. Lord Elrond knew far more than he did, he knew this for certain.  
  
By the Valar, Lord Elrond. He was responsible for healing Lord Elrond's mortal adopted son. If he failed....  
  
No, no, he wouldn't think about that, he couldn't. He would not fail Lord Elrond's son, mortal or not. It seemed that the Valar truly did hate him. Praying to the Valar, Himband started to treat Estel to the best of his ability all the while hoping that it would be enough.  
  
Translations:  
  
Ion nin: My son  
Iel nin: My daughter  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Ada: Dad/daddy  
Adar: Father  
Arda: Middle Earth  
Estel: Hope  
Mellon nin: My friend  
  
A/N 2: Hmm, would that be considered a cliffy? Shrugs. See you all in a few days!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, I'm a bit late with the updating. Between work, school, choir, and theatre you're lucky that I'm able to update at all! Sorry about my ranting but this week, my word. I am so exhausted. Anyway, many many thanks to all my lovely and beautiful reviewers! Love you all! A huge tremendous thank you to my beta enb2004! Love you girl!  
As promised, here is Chapter Eighteen. Enjoy!  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were sitting gloomily in Estel's room after having finally been released from the healing wing by their father.  
  
Glorfindel and Erestor had come back once more with no sign of their little brother or Legolas. Although they were still hopeful that they were alive, that possibility was becoming more and more unlikely as the days continued to pass.  
  
"We should be out there Elrohir!" Elladan exclaimed suddenly, his silver eyes focusing on his twin.  
  
"I know Dan, believe me, I know. What can we do about it though? Ada has forbidden us from leaving the house let alone Imladris," Elrohir said gloomily. He too wanted to do nothing more than be out there searching for his little brother and best friend. But no, he was stuck in the house per his father's orders.  
  
"We can do what we always do," Elladan said firmly.  
  
"Oh no, no. No way Elladan! Ada will flay us alive if we sneak out. He has only just let us out of the healing wing and he was reluctant to even do that," Elrohir balked.  
  
"Precisely. When have we ever listened to Ada anyway?" Elladan said, his eyes showing fierce determination.  
  
Elrohir sighed. He knew that look. It meant that his brother was not going to back down no matter what anyone said. He would do what he had to do, even if he had to do it himself. To be truthful, he wanted to sneak out just as much as Elladan.  
  
"Fine, but I'm coming with you."  
  
"I expected no less," Elladan said with a wry grin. Their Ada was truly going to flay them alive when he got a hold of them. He would worry about that later though. So long as he found Estel and Legolas alive and well, that was all that mattered.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get packed," Elrohir said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before even an hour had passed, Elladan and Elrohir had managed to discreetly pack all their supplies and have their horses packed and ready to go.  
  
"Elrohir, did you bring the medical supplies?" Elladan asked.  
  
Elrohir rolled his eyes. "Of course I did. Do you think me moronic? We are talking about Legolas here! Valar only knows what trouble he and Estel have found."  
  
"Point taken. Come on, Ada's in the library. Now's the perfect chance to sneak out," Elladan said.  
  
"Elladan, you do realize that once he realizes where we have gone, he is going to come after us," Elrohir stated.  
  
"Yes, but he'll still have to catch up to us, which he never will," Elladan said.  
  
Elrohir raised his eyebrows at that. "What makes you so sure of that Elladan? Ada may be a healer but are you forgetting that he was in the Last Alliance as is quite the capable warrior?"

"Of course I have not forgotten that. The fact is, however, he is out of practice and we shall have at least a four hour head start on him," Elladan said confidently.  
  
Elrohir looked at him disbelievingly but let it rest. "Very well, we shall see soon enough anyhow. Let's leave already. I have no desire for Ada to catch us before we have even started out."  
  
Elladan nodded and the twins quickly yet silently headed off into the night without anyone the wiser.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Himband, Angdor, and Balthil had worked long and hard into the night stabilizing and caring for Estel and Legolas. With Legolas, their efforts were soon seen and Legolas was in a deep healing sleep.  
  
Estel on the other hand was not doing well at all. While his injuries were minor and mainly consisted of scrapes and bruises, it was the illness that was baffling all three healers.

All of the different herbs they had tried had little to no effect. Himband was fearful that Estel might not make it through the rest of the night.  
  
"Angdor, Balthil, if you would stay with Estel and Legolas for a few minutes, I would highly appreciate it. I need to speak to the royal family right away," Himband said tiredly.  
  
"Of course," Balthil said softly with Angdor nodding in silent agreement besides him.  
  
"Hannon le," Himband said before exiting the healing wing and going to face the royal family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entirety of the royal family, save Legolas, was right outside the healing wing anxiously awaiting some news on either Legolas or the mysterious elfling that Iaurdil had picked up.  
  
"Iaurdil, you said that the poor child was in an orc encampment?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Aye. Thankfully, it looked as though he had only been their prisoner for a short time. They never got the chance to hurt him," Iaurdil said.  
  
"Thank the Valar," Fuina said while leaning against her eldest sister.  
  
Iaurdil nodded and yawned tiredly. "What I'm curious about is just who Estel is. From what I've been able to determine, Legolas seemed to have met him in Imladris. His coloring is most certainly that of the Noldor."  
  
"That is most odd. We would have heard from Elrond or the twins if another elfling had been born in Imladris. Have the twins or Elrond said anything to you about an elfling Ada?" Aruviel asked.  
  
"Nay. You are quite correct in saying that this is most peculiar. Once we find out their condition, I'll write to Elrond and ask if any elflings by the name of Estel have disappeared. If he is not from Imladris, well, I'm not sure what we'll do," Thranduil said.  
  
"Come on Ada. You heard what Iaurdil said. Estel has to be from Imladris. It's the only thing that fits," Thilloth said.  
  
"Thilloth's right Ada. There is simply no other plausible explanation," Delelen said.  
  
"Perhaps, but the only way we'll know for sure is when Legolas and Estel are awake and are able to tell us what happened," Thranduil said heavily.  
  
"I may be able to fill you in partially your majesty," Himband said suddenly, having overheard the conversation as he exited the healing wing.  
  
"Himband! How are Legolas and Estel," Iaurdil asked before anyone else could utter a word.  
  
Himband gave the royal family a half smile that did nothing to ease the worry in their hearts. "I have good and bad news I'm afraid. The good news is that Legolas is responding very well and is in a deep healing sleep. Within a months time his leg should be fine but he will have to stay off of it for a month."  
  
"Well that is certainly good news although Legolas will beg to differ. You will be hard put to keep him off that leg mellon nin," Thranduil said.  
  
Himband made a face but nodded. "Indeed. I fear that you are quite correct."  
  
"You said there was bad news too Himband. What is it?" Delelen asked.  
  
Himband looked at them with sad eyes and inwardly debated how much to tell them. Oh he knew that Thranduil would accept Estel even though he was edain. That was not the problem. The problem was he knew that Thranduil would become instantly attached to the child like he believed Iaurdil already had  
  
"It has to do with Estel doesn't it," Iaurdil said softly confirming Himbands suspicions.  
  
"Aye, I'm afraid it does. It is my recommendation that you send for Lord Elrond of Imladris right away Thranduil. He needs to be here," Himband said sadly.  
  
"Why, what is so wrong that you can not heal him, and why must it be Elrond?" Iaurdil asked for all of them.  
  
"It must be Elrond for several reasons. One, he is the best healer in all of the elvish realms. He knows far more about illness and injuries than I. Second, apparently, he is Estel's father," Himband said.  
  
With that revelation, the entire room became completely silent.

"What?" Thranduil finally managed to get out. Elrond had had a third son?! When, where, with whom?! Why hadn't his old friend told him? These thoughts and more were suddenly running through his head along with the rest of his children.  
  
"Apparently, Lord Elrond adopted him. I do not know the whole story as Legolas quickly passed out again," Himband said.  
  
"That still does not answer why you are not able to heal him. From the brief glance I got of him, he did not appear to have any grievous injuries," Thranduil said with a frown.  
  
"Yes, well, that is what I thought at first too. However, before Legolas passed out he told me something about Estel that we did not see at first glance. Estel is edain and apparently has fallen seriously ill," Himband said.  
  
Once again, silence reigned in the room. Thranduil stared at his long time friend for a time. It was not that he did not like humans. The few he had actually met had been all right. Different certainly, but descent enough. Of course, not many men wandered through Mirkwood due to the rumors that Thranduil had an intense dislike of men. That was all it was however, a mere rumor.  
  
"That, is certainly most interesting," Thilloth said breaking the silence that had fallen upon all of them.  
  
"I never would have suspected it looking at him," Himband agreed.  
  
"Thank you Himband for helping both Legolas and Estel. Will you stay with Estel until Elrond gets here?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Himband looked at Thranduil incredulously. "Of course I shall mellon nin, and yes, I will notify you when Legolas regains consciousness."  
  
"We shall be right here," Thranduil said.  
  
Himband sighed but nodded that he understood. He would much rather have the King and his family in their respective beds asleep but he knew that would never happen. He had long ago given up on trying to get the royal family to listen to him and this night would be no different.  
  
"Very well. I shall come and get you at the first sign of any change in either of them. You go and write that letter mellon nin. Lord Elrond will wish to know," he said softly.  
  
Thranduil nodded and Himband walked back into the healing wing. This was going to be a long night, he could tell already.  
  
"You may as well make yourselves comfortable. I know none of you will go and get some rest."  
  
Delelen gave a wry smile. "You know us to well Ada."  
  
"Indeed, but then, we had to have learned it from someone," Iaurdil said.  
  
"Oh be quiet," Thranduil said with a small laugh that sounded forced to his ears.

Reluctantly, he sat down and started to write to Elrond about Estel and his condition.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Within Imladris, Elrond had just finished a grueling meeting with Erestor and Glorfindel. It had gone on for hours with all of them discussing just where Legolas and Estel could have disappeared to. After a long five hours, it was finally decided that, come the dawn, hunting parties would be sent out in all different directions with hopes that they would stumble across some clue.  
  
Sighing, Elrond headed towards Elladan and Elrohir's respective rooms. He knew that they would be together tonight with Estel and Legolas still missing.  
  
He frowned when he knocked and received no answer. "Elladan? Elrohir? Are you in there?" There was no response however. Upon entering the room there was no sign of them.  
  
Frowning again, he looked around the room and saw to his dismay that several items were missing, including the twins favorite weapons.  
  
He sat down on the bed wearily. He knew where they had gone and to say that he was not happy about it was a severe understatement.  
  
"As soon as I find them and hug them, I'll kill them," Elrond muttered aloud. Standing up, he went to go find Glorfindel and Erestor. Their plans had changed. They were going to leave tonight, no matter what.  
  
All three of his sons and Legolas were out there somewhere and he was going to find them. He had too, he just had too.  
  
Translations:  
  
Ion nin: My son  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Adar: Father  
Mellon nin: My friend  
Hannon le: Thank you 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: Hey there people! Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. I would like to take the time to wish Mornflower all my best and my prayers that her brother is doing better. Many many thanks to my beta enb2004. Here is Chapter Nineteen. Enjoy!

Two, nearly three days had passed by with agonizing slowness in the house of Thranduil. Legolas had been drifting in and out of consciousness for some time but he was never coherent enough to talk to for very long.

The break in his leg had been very bad and he was in an awful amount of pain. Himband was keeping him on pain numbing herbs to dull the pain and send the elf into sleep. The problem was the side effects of the herbs made Legolas not all that aware even when he was awake.

"Himband, how much longer is Legolas going to have stay on these herbs?" Thranduil asked, running his hands through his hair tiredly. For the past two days he had been trying to have a conversation with his youngest son only to have Legolas look up at him and mutter a few words before falling back into a drugged sleep.

To make matters even worse, Estel had still not regained consciousness and was in fact slipping farther and farther away from life with each day that passed.

"It shall be a while more your majesty. The break in his leg was quite severe and is extremely painful, hence the medication," Himband said looking his King directly in the eye. "These types of things can not be hurried mellon nin. You know that."

"Aye, but it does not make the waiting any easier," Thranduil said with a mournful look at both his youngest son and Estel.

"We still know so little about Estel. If Legolas was coherent for more than five seconds he could tell us all we need to know. It may save Estel's life for all we know!" Iaurdil exclaimed suddenly.

"Shh, patience ion nin. I know that you're frustrated. I assure you that you're not the only one. We shall have our answers soon enough, I hope," Thranduil said shooting a dark look at Himband.

Himband only rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation. Honestly, the whole royal family was enough to drive any sane person to the brink of insanity. The way they were talking about him would make one think he was purposely keeping Legolas from being coherent!

Thranduil sighed when he saw Iaurdil's downcast expression. "Iaurdil, if you wish, you may ride out and see if Elrond or those insufferable twins of his have arrived yet. The sooner they get here the better and I would feel far better knowing that they had an escort."

For a brief moment, Iaurdil's eyes lit up with anticipation but then dimmed again.

"Ada, there is no possible way that they could be here already."

"Ion nin, if there is one thing that I have learned when it comes to Elrond and his children over the centuries is that they can and will achieve the most unexpected things, no matter what the odds. I think that it is safe to say that Elrond and the twins shall be arriving by tomorrow at the latest," Thranduil said.

"If you say do Ada," Iaurdil said, not truly believing his Adar's words.

"I do. Now get out there and bring them back here. They must be frantic with worry by now for Estel and Legolas."

Iaurdil gave his father a small smile before turning to his brother and Estel.

"All right Legolas, you had better listen up for I know that you can hear me even if you are drugged. You had better be up and awake once I come back with Elrond for I am sure he is going to want some answers that only you can provide. Or else you just may find yourself the victim of one of the twins various pranks. Besides, having you lying here in the healing wing is proving hazardous to everyone's health, particularly Himband's! We miss you, and I love you little Greenleaf."

Smiling slightly, he kissed his baby brother on his brow before walking over to the bed right next to his brothers.

"As for you tithen Estel, you as well had better be up by the time I come back. While I do not know much about you, I do know that your father will be highly displeased to see you in such a condition, as will I. Please get well soon Estel, for all our sakes." Leaning down, he kissed Estel on the brow as well.

"Valar please let him become well again," Iaurdil pleaded silently.

Turning to his father he gave another slight smile. "I shall be back with Elrond and the twins in tow, I promise," he swore.

"I know," Thranduil said heavily. "Just be careful ion nin. The orcs and wargs are becoming ever more viscous as of lately as we have already seen. I love you Iaurdil."

"As I love you Ada," Iaurdil said while embracing his father before leaving to fetch the twins and Elrond.

Thranduil and Himband watched with heavy hearts as Iaurdil left. Iaurdil had better find Elrond and the twins and soon, before it was too late. Secretly, both Himband and Thranduil feared that it may be too late already.

-----------------------------------------------------

Within the halls of Imladris, Erestor was pacing back and forth nervously in Elrond's study. Elrond and Glorfindel had left nearly three days ago and there had yet to be any word. A fact that was making him increasingly nervous.

When Elrond had told him that the twins had left, presumably in search of their little brother and Legolas, he had been all set to depart with Elrond and Glorfindel to aid in the search.

Elrond had forbade him from doing just that however. He had ordered him to stay in Imladris and run the valley during his and Glorfindel's absence. Erestor had argued that the more people they had out there looking, the far more likely they were to find Estel and Legolas as well as the twins.

Elrond had forbidden it however, so here he was, stuck running Imladris for only the Valar knew how long. Already the paperwork was beginning to resemble a small mountain on Elrond's desk but Erestor just couldn't bring himself to concentrate on it.

Every time he tried to do some of it, his imagination started to run away with him as he pictured all different sorts of atrocities that Elrond and Glorfindel could have found out in the daunting winter landscape.

Sighing, Erestor looked at the paperwork and sat down at the desk, vowing that he would get at least part of it done this time. Fate seemed to be against him however for as soon as he had taken out the first scroll, a harried looking messenger rushed into the study.

"Forgive the intrusion my Lord Erestor, but this message just came from Mirkwood via carrier bird," the harried servant said.

"Thank you, that will be all," Erestor said while trying to keep his heart from racing as he eyed the message. The servant nodded and quickly departed, sensing that this was not a good time to be around Erestor.

While he did not have Elrond's gift of foresight, Erestor knew that this letter would bring nothing but trouble. What if it was Thranduil asking about Legolas? What could he say?

"Oh I am sorry your highness but Legolas is not here currently. Where is he? Well, we don't exactly know. He along with Elrond's youngest disappeared a short time ago. Terribly sorry about the inconvenience," Erestor muttered aloud.

Oh yes, he could imagine just how well the King would take that!

Eyeing the message again, he figured that it was better to just get it over with. It was addressed to Elrond but as of right now, he was the Lord of Imladris and that left him with the unpleasant duty of reading the letter. What was the worst it could say? Aside from Thranduil wanting a reply from Legolas that was.

Dear Elrond,

Mellon nin, it would appear that we have much to talk about but that is not important right now. What is important is that Legolas and, apparently, your youngest (whom we shall have words about later mellon nin) are here in Mirkwood. Unfortunately, neither are in perfect health. Legolas has a severely broken leg but is expected to make a full recovery given some time. Estel on the other hand... I'm not sure how to say this mellon nin so I'll just be blunt. Himband has been unable to treat Estel successfully. We are unfamiliar with mortals and I'm afraid that Estel is failing fast. Please mellon nin, please get here as soon as you possibly can. I fear that Estel may not last much longer. My sincerest regrets.

Thranduil

After he had finished the letter, Erestor dropped it on to the desk. He had just _had_ to ask how bad the letter could possibly be. He just _had_ to tempt fate.

Estel, not dear, sweet, little Estel! He was only a mere babe! This could not be happening. It had to be a nightmare and the letter a figment of his overactive imagination. It wasn't however and Thranduil's letter was far to real.

Erestor sunk back in to his chair in shock as he realized that he had no way of contacting Elrond or Glorfindel. He couldn't send a messenger bird for he had no idea where in the wild they had gone. He also couldn't leave Imladris either to find them and tell them the message.

Numbly, he got up out of the chair and walked out on to the balcony. Looking up at the stars, he prayed to the Valar that Estel would survive and that Elrond would miraculously run into someone from Mirkwood.

"Valar help them," he whispered softly before going back inside. Sitting back down in Elrond's chair, Erestor could not but help think of all the loses Elrond and his family had already endured.

Erestor honestly didn't believe that the family could take another loss.

If Estel was lost, then so was all estel for not only Elrond and his family, but for everyone on Middle Earth as well.

-------------------------------------------------------

Within the wilds, Elladan and Elrohir scowled at the landscape which was all too familiar.

"Lets face it Elladan, we're lost," Elrohir said looking pointedly at a particular rock that he knew they had passed at least twice before.

"We are not lost Elrohir. Just, uncertain as to our exact position," Elladan said.

Elrohir snorted as he took in the white landscape around him. "I believe that is what I just said, except in smaller words. We are lost and you might as well admit it gwador."

Elladan sighed as he eyed the all to familiar landscape. Loathe though he was to admit it, his twin was right. They were lost.

"I can see how Legolas and Estel became lost in this," he said gesturing to the white snow all around them. "If this is what was falling all around them while they were trying to escape the orcs, I can understand why Glorfindel and Erestor have seen no sign of them."

"HA! So you finally admit that we are lost. Good. I had nearly given up hope," Elrohir exclaimed gleefully. "You are correct though. The snow probably covered their tracks only seconds after they had made them."

Elladan growled at his twin but forced himself to pay attention to the situation at hand. He could always murder Elrohir once they had found Estel and Legolas. Then he could have their help in killing his twin in a most painful manner.

Dragging his thoughts away from killing his twin, he turned to face Elrohir.

"Come on then. There is no point in just looking at the scenery. I for one do not wish to linger here for much longer. I feel as though someone is watching us," he said as an air of familiarity invaded his senses.

Elrohir started at his brothers words but now that he thought about it, it did feel as though someone or something was watching them. Whatever is was though, it didn't seem to have any malicious intent. In fact, it almost seemed familiar...

The twins looked up at each other, each thinking the same thing with the same look of horror of their faces.

"Ada," they whispered together in a dismayed whisper.

"Yes my sons?" Elrond said in a steely voice from behind them.

The twins audibly gulped and turned their horses around to face their obviously enraged father.

"You were saying how Ada wouldn't catch up to us Elladan," Elrohir hissed into his twin's ear.

Elladan smiled nervously and shrugged apologetically. The look his father was giving him was more than enough to make him hold his tongue. Add to the fact that his father had brought Glorfindel with him and the Balrog slayer was looking at him as though he were a balrog, he decided it was far more prudent to remain quiet. He would beg Elrohir's forgiveness later.

"You were saying something Elrohir," Elrond hissed at the younger twin as he and Glorfindel dismounted off their horses.

Elrohir gulped and tried to stare at the point between his father and Glorfindel.

"Nothing Ada, nothing at all," he said quietly while both he and Elladan dismounted as well.

"That's just what I thought. DO YOU TWO KNOW HOW INCREDIBLY LUCKY YOU ARE THAT WE FOUND YOU!" Elrond shouted suddenly.

Elladan and Elrohir winced as they unconsciously took a step backwards. Their father rarely lost his temper but when he did, it was truly something to behold. One did not mess around with the Lord of Imladris when he was angry. Even if the said Lord just happened to be your father.

"Your father is quite right. You two are incredibly fortunate that we happened upon you when we did. Judging by your conversation, you two have no clue as to where you are, is that not so?" Glorfindel stated more than asked in that same steely tone of voice.

The twins looked apprehensively at each other. For both Glorfindel and their father to be mad at them at the same time was not a good thing at all.

"Apparently they do not," Elrond said dryly. Turning to the twins, he continued speaking.

"We are all within the outer boundaries of Mirkwood. Need I say how dangerous the outer boundaries are? You have been here enough times to realize the danger of being injured and having only one other person with you, who is also injured, in these conditions and in this particular place!"

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged horror filled glances and quickly took in their surroundings once again. The snow had distorted everything but if one knew what to look for, one could tell that this was most certainly Mirkwood. Unfortunately for them, they had not been looking and had not been aware.

"Ada, Glorfindel, we are truly sorry. We did not realize how far we had gone nor that we were in Mirkwood's outer boundaries. Had we known, we never would have entered these parts," Elladan said looking imploringly at his father for his understanding.

Elrond's look softened as he stepped forward to embrace the twins. "I know that you did not realize where you were. I truly do believe that you would not have stepped into these parts had you known where you were. That, however, does not excuse you from leaving Imladris when I expressly forbade it!"

"We know Ada but we had to do something. We still have to do something! Estel and Legolas are out here somewhere. We could not just sit at home and do nothing while everyone else around us searched for them," Elrohir said.

"Besides Ada, we are already here. You can not send us back home now!" Elladan exclaimed.

Elrond sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. "What am I going to do with the two of you? I should have known that you wold not have listened to me and still won't."

"Indeed. Elladan, Elrohir, you are right though. We can not send you back home now. You will just have to search with us," Glorfindel said while ignoring Elrond's scathing look.

"At much as I hate to admit it, Glorfindel is right. We are all here and I will not risk separating again. Perhaps we shall be fortunate and come across Estel and Legolas somewhere in this... mess," Elrond said indicating the snow trodden forest.

The others all nodded and remounted their horses in order to continue their search. Although there had been no sign of Estel and Legolas yet, there was bound to be somewhere.

At the same time however, wasn't no sign a good sign? Only time would tell.

Little did they know that what little time Estel had left was quickly running out with every breathe he took.

-------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Ion nin: My son

Tithen: Little

Gwador: Brother

Mellon nin: My friend


	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there folks! Thank you all so much for your incredible reviews. They truly make my day! Many, many thanks to my lovely beta enb2004 who has a fantastic HP story that you have to read! As promised, here is Chapter Twenty. Wow, Chapter Twenty already, when did that happen? Have fun!

After having told his siblings where he was going, Iaurdil rode hard back into the depths of Mirkwood. Delelen and Thilloth had wanted to come with him but he had forbidden it. Someone had to stay with their Ada and brother. Reluctantly, they had agreed but only because they knew that Iaurdil's mind had already been made up.

As he took in the dreary landscape, Iaurdil started to debate his wisdom in making his brothers stay home. How in the name of the Valar was he supposed to find anyone out here? His father was certain though that Elrond and the twins were out here searching for Estel and Legolas. Iaurdil didn't doubt that they were searching but what would make them think to look in Mirkwood?

Nonetheless he was searching the boundaries just in case. He had to admit that it did feel good to get out of the palace for a little while and actually do something constructive.

Just sitting and watching Estel becoming worse and worse while he could do nothing to help had been making him miserable.

Sighing, he dragged himself away from thoughts of Estel and Legolas and took in his surroundings. He berated himself for losing himself in his thoughts in these parts of the woods. He knew better than that!

Now aware of his surroundings, he suddenly realized that he was precisely where he had first came upon Estel and not all that far away from where the warg carcasses were.

Without really knowing why, he turned his horse in that direction with a sense of urgency and urged it into a fast gallop. Something about that area was disturbing him although he didn't know what.

As he got closer to the site of the warg massacre, he heard the clinging of swords and elvish curses, as well as that of the black speech, ringing in the air. Cursing, Iaurdil urged his horse to go at an all out gallop.

When he came upon the scene, he gaped for a moment as he saw Elrond, the twins, and Glorfindel in desperate battle with a horde of orcs. From the looks of it, the orcs had come looking for their wargs only to have found them massacred. Elrond, the twins, and Glorfindel had probably just happened to run into them.

Seeing the orcs were attempting to circle in on the Noldor elves, Iaurdil dismounted and threw himself into the fray with a battle cry and started to slaughter the orcs all around him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From his horse, Elrond scowled at the twins, who were in front of him and couldn't see the scowl. He could see that the twins had pushed themselves to far and to fast by journeying out this far. They were exhausted and they knew it too. They just would not admit to it and were far to proud to ask to stop for a while.

"Mellon nin, scowling at their backs will not make them stop and take a break," Glorfindel said with slight amusement.

Elrond sighed and looked over at his long time friend. "Aye, I know. One can hope however. They are just so stubborn!"

"I don't know about you Elrond, but I have known about their stubbornness since the day they were born," Glorfindel said with a smile.

Elrond could not but help smile as well. Indeed, the twins had shown their stubbornness very early on. When Celebrian had been pregnant with them, they were forever kicking her as though they wanted out of the womb right there and then.

As it was, the twins had come nearly a month and a half early, scaring both himself and Celebrian half to death. Everything had turned out fine though and the twins were born perfectly healthy, if a little on the small side.

"We heard that Glorfindel!" Elrohir exclaimed suddenly which jerked Elrond out of his thoughts.

"You were meant to young ones," Glorfindel said with a snicker. He knew how much it irked the twins to be called young.

"We are not that young!" the twins exclaimed.

"Oh yes...." Glorfindel started to say but stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes suddenly riveted on the clearing that they were coming up on.

Elrond and the twins immediately became serious and looked where Glorfindel was.

They had come upon a field that was littered with warg carcasses and blood. The blood staining the white snow a bright shade of crimson.

"A battle was fought here," Elladan stated unnecessarily as he eyed the dead bodies with distaste.

"An understatement to be sure. These carcasses are old though, about three, nearly four days I would say," Glorfindel said.

"Unusual. Normally the bodies would have been burned. I wonder why they weren't?" Elrond muttered aloud.

"I think that I may have found the reason," Elrohir said, his face pale.

"Elrohir? What is it?" Elladan asked.

"Blood, elvish blood. An injured elf lay here," Elrohir said indicating a spot in the snow that was covered with blood and had a slight indentation in it.

"Valar, no wonder they did not burn the carcasses. The patrol must have been forced to take the injured elf home before any other creatures came across this site," Glorfindel said.

"I agree. We should not linger here either. Foul creatures will be attracted to this, especially now that the storm has ended," Elrond said motioning at the now clear sky.

"I'm forced to agree," Glorfindel said in a strained voice.

Elrond looked up anxiously to see what had made Glorfindel sound so tense.

"Oh no," he whispered.

"Orcs!" Elladan and Elrohir hissed.

With no time to spare, they all dismounted off their horses and urged them to go and hide until they were called.

"They outnumber us. Stand back to back," Glorfindel ordered once they had dismounted.

No sooner had they done that then the orcs came into the clearing heading straight for the elves.

"Elladan, behind you!" Elrond warned ducking a scimitar while plunging his dagger into the nearest orcs chest.

Elladan ducked and spun around in a tight arc before stabbing the orc in the neck.

"Ada!" Elrohir warned suddenly.

Cursing, Elrond turned around only to see a blonde blur pass in front of him and parry a scimitar that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"Watch yourself mellon nin," Glorfindel said once had had finished off the orc that had dared to threaten his friend and lord.

Elrond nodded and turned back to the battle.

The battle continued on for some time but the orcs were many and the elves were tiring quickly. The orcs seemed to sense this and began to circle in on the elves, getting ready for the kill.

Suddenly, a blonde blur suddenly stepped in front of Elrohir and delivered a swift killing blow to the orc that had been about to stab him.

Elrond was confused for a moment for he was certain that Glorfindel was behind him. When the blonde elf turned around though, Elrond immediately recognized the elf as Thranduil's eldest son Iaurdil who also happened to be his godson.

There was no time to thank Iaurdil, though, and the battle continued on, this time in favor of the elves. Within twenty minutes, the battle had ended with the remaining orcs fleeing for their lives.

As soon as the last orc disappeared back into the woods, Elrond eyed everyone and found to his satisfaction that no one had been seriously injured although Elladan and Elrohir did look exhausted.

"Is everyone in one piece?" Glorfindel asked eyeing the twins in particular.

Elrond grunted and turned towards the former Balrog slayer. "More or less."

Having seen that there were no major injuries, Elrond turned to their unexpected savior.

"Iaurdil, thank the Valar that you came upon us when you did. I fear that we may have lost that battle had you not found us," Elrond said embracing Iaurdil.

Iaurdil smiled slightly before his face became grave. "No Elrond, it is I who thank that Valar that I found you. I have been searching for you for some time. Come, we must make haste for Mirkwood," he said.

"Nay Iaurdil, sit for a moment and catch your breathe. Pray tell though, why you were searching for us?" Glorfindel asked.

"Nay, we can not afford to rest! You must come now! Did you not receive my father's letter?" Iaurdil asked while trying to get the others on their feet.

Elrond and Glorfindel looked at one another in confusion. "What letter Iaurdil?" Elrond asked.

For a moment, Iaurdil stared at Elrond with huge eyes. Elrond had not received the letter. He didn't know about Estel's condition nor that he had even been found. Oh sweet Valar why did he have to be the one to tell Elrond about Estel's condition?!

"Iaurdil, what is it?" Elrohir asked noticing that Iaurdil seemed to be on the verge of panic.

"Iaurdil, what letter?" Elrond asked again impatiently. Something in his heart told him that he was not going to like Iaurdil's response.

At Elrond's stern tone, Iaurdil turned to face Elrond reluctantly. "You didn't receive the letter did you? Oh sweet Valar. Not five days ago, I found Estel and Legolas in the woods. In fact, I found Legolas right here," Iaurdil said.

"Thank the Valar you found them! We have been searching them for days!" Elrond exclaimed. "Tell me, how is my son?"

Iaurdil looked pained for a moment but continued on. "As I said, we found them but neither were in the best of shape. Estel had been exposed to the elements for far to long and Legolas had a severely broken leg. Legolas is on the mend but Estel is not doing so well. Himband has never dealt with mortals and their illnesses. He has not been able to treat Estel successfully. He fears that Estel may not live."

For a moment, there was absolute silence before everyone exploded into action. Elladan and Elrohir leapt up and one and ran to get the horses. Glorfindel quickly scoured the field for any of their weapons that might still be in some of the orcs.

Elrond turned to Iaurdil and hurriedly led him away from the bustle. "Iaurdil, tell me every symptom Estel has displayed, not matter how minor. Also, how was it that you came to find Estel and Legolas?"

"Estel is very ill and that is really all I know. Himband believe he may not make it but I am not one to say if he is right or wrong. I am not familiar at all with healing elves, let alone mortals, so I'm afraid that I do not know that much."

"Estel will make it, he has to make it. I refuse to believe otherwise. Tell me, how did you come across Estel and Legolas?" Elrond asked.

At Elrond's question, Iaurdil's eyes darkened with fury as he remembered the first time he had seen Estel.

"We found him quite by accident. We had heard a chilling scream in the forest earlier that day and we went to investigate it. Following the scream, we ran into a patrol of orcs who were about to torture a child. Before they could do the child any harm we quickly intervened and killed them," Iaurdil said reassuringly.

"Estel was in an orc camp?" Elrond whispered in a horrified voice.

"Aye, but we were able to free him before any harm befell him. The orcs never touched him," he answered quickly. Iaurdil was all to aware of Elrond's past history with orcs and loved ones.

"Valar be praised. I am in your debt more than you know," Elrond said.

Iaurdil looked at Elrond with confusion but did not press the elder elf for answers. This was not the time nor place.

"Ada, the horses are ready," Elladan said suddenly.

Elrond nodded. "Very well, let us go. Iaurdil, if you would lead the way?"

"Of course," Iaurdil answered.

Hastily, they all mounted their horses and set off at a hurried pace for Mirkwood where a very ill Estel was waiting for them.

Translations:

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Ion nin: My son

Mellon nin: My friend


	21. Chapter Twentyone

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there people! Thank you all so much for your incredible reviews! I love you all! Well, the end of this fic is drawing ever closer. No worries though, for the first chapter of The Edge of a Knife will be up only three days after the last chapter of Estel and Greenleaf. Cool huh? Many many thanks to my wonderful beta enb2004! Where on earth would I be without her? Love you girl! As promised, here is Chapter 21. Enjoy!

As they rode on to Mirkwood, all Elrond could think about was Iaurdil's words. Iaurdil had said that Himband did not believe that Estel would survive. On the other hand, Himband had no experience with mortal illnesses and could be wrong. It was that slim hope that Elrond had to hold on to.

He had to believe that Estel would be just fine. Estel was his son and he would never give up on him, never.

Before he knew it, the gates of Mirkwood were before him.

"Ada, we are here," Elrohir said from besides him.

"Don't worry Ada, Estel will be just fine, you'll see," Elladan said from the other side of him.

"Come mellon nin, let's go see Estel," Glorfindel said while dismounting.

Elrond nodded and did the same. Upon reaching the courtyard, they found that King Thranduil was already there and waiting for him. The scouts they had passed earlier must have warned the King of their approach.

Seeing Thranduil made Elrond all the more nervous about his youngest's condition. Thranduil was pale and looked as though he had not slept in days. His hair was mused and his clothes were disheveled.

"Elrond, oh thank the Valar that you are here. Estel's condition is deteriorating by the moment! Himband is with him right now," Thranduil said while embracing Elrond.

Elrond paled at Thranduil's words and took off a dead run for the healing wing with the twins right on his heels.

Thranduil watched as Elrond kept no dignity about him as he ran for the healing wing. "He truly does love Estel, doesn't he?" he asked Glorfindel. It was not Glorfindel who answered however.

"He loves Estel with all his heart and soul Ada. You should have seen him when I first found them. The only thing they could think about was Estel despite the fact that they had just survived a battle with orcs," Iaurdil said.

Thranduil turned around and stared at his eldest incredulously. "Orcs!"

Iaurdil winced. He had not meant to tell his father about his little run in with the foul creatures. Too late now.

"Yes Thranduil, orcs. Iaurdil here saved us by throwing himself into the fray. Before he came we were starting to tire and the orcs were many. Your son saved all our lives and for that, we are in your debt," Glorfindel said while completing ignoring Iaurdil's silent pleas for him to stop.

"You did what! Valar, what am I going to do with you?" Thranduil said shaking his head with despair. "Nonetheless, I am grateful that you were able to help."

"Iaurdil, would you do me a favor and run ahead and tell Elrond that I am with your father for the time being?" Glorfindel asked.

Iaurdil looked between his father and Glorfindel in some confusion. Generally, as the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, he was entitled to know almost everything that his father knew with very few exceptions. Apparently, this would be one of those exceptions.

Looking at his father though, Iaurdil saw that his father did not have a clue either as to what Glorfindel wanted. Iaurdil exchanged a confused glance with his father before turning to Glorfindel.

"Of course. Should I stay with Estel for a bit?"

"If you would that would be very helpful. We shall join you shortly Iaurdil," Thranduil said looking at Glorfindel with open curiosity.

Iaurdil nodded and quickly left.

"What's this all about mellon nin?" Thranduil asked Glorfindel once Iaurdil was out of hearing range.

"Not here. We need to speak in a place where no one will overhear us," Glorfindel said eyeing the open courtyard for any who might be listening in.

If Thranduil was surprised by Glorfindel's comment, he didn't let on. Nodding in understanding, he led Glorfindel into the palace and into his private study. After giving orders to his guards that they were not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency, Thranduil closed the doors and turned to face Glorfindel.

"I must say Glorfindel, all this need for secrecy is making me more than a little on edge. What is this all about?"

"I take it then that Legolas has not yet told you about Estel," Glorfindel said.

Thranduil looked at him curiously. "No he hasn't, but then he had not been coherent for more than five seconds due to the pain killing herbs that he is on. What about Estel though mellon nin? If you mean that he is mortal I know that already. I assure you though that it came as quite a shock to my system when Himband told me. From what my children tell me, my expression was quite amusing."

Glorfindel could not help but smile. "I do not doubt that for a second mellon nin. Estel does look quite like an elf if one ignores his ears."

"Aye, that he does. What is it that you wish to speak of though Glorfindel. You continuously skirt around the issue at hand," Thranduil stated.

Glorfindel sighed. "Aye, that I do. Forgive me mellon nin. I know your dislike of men and I am not quite sure how to say this."

Thranduil rolled his eyes at Glorfindel. "Mellon nin, by now you should know that while I do dislike most men, there are exceptions to that rule. Estel is one of those exceptions. How could I not like him? Mind you, I have not even officially met the child since he has been unconscious the entire time, but from what Iaurdil says he is a sweet and loyal little boy. Did you know that he led Iaurdil to Legolas?"

"What! Never mind, I'll corner Iaurdil later," Glorfindel said trying not to imagine what circumstances could possibly have led to Estel leading Iaurdil to Legolas.

"I am sure you will," Thranduil said dryly. He knew well of Glorfindel's protectiveness towards Elrond's offspring. Estel was apparently no exception to that rule.

Glorfindel sighed and tried to think of a way to break Estel's heritage to Thranduil gently. While Thranduil had said that he liked Estel, he was very hesitant to tell Thranduil just whom Estel's ancestors were. There was no avoiding it however.

"Mellon nin, as you have probably ascertained by now, it is imperative that Estel survive, and not only for Elrond and his family's sake. The reason why is thus. Estel is of Elrond's blood, if very distantly," Glorfindel said. He hoped that Thranduil would figure it out from there.

It was not to be however. "Glorfindel, you are making no sense mellon nin. How is Estel of Elrond's blood? Despite his appearance, he is mortal as this illness of his has proven."

Glorfindel sighed. Damn it all, where was Elrond when you needed him? He would just have to spell it out. "Mellon nin, Estel's true name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Heir to the Throne of Gondor. He is Isildur's heir."

For a moment, Thranduil blinked several times before sitting down in chair rather shakily. "Do you mean to tell me that I have the savior of the race of men dying in my healing wing?" he asked faintly.

Glorfindel nodded his head sadly. "Yes Thranduil, I'm afraid you do."

"Wait just one moment though. We were told that Arathorn, Gilrean, and their only child had been killed!" Thranduil exclaimed.

"Aye, that is what everyone was told in order to ensure Estel's safety. You were supposed to be told, but there was a miscommunication between Elrond and the twins. You can take it up with them later," Glorfindel said.

"Ai! Believe me, I shall. Sweet Valar," Thranduil said putting his face in his hands.

" Let us hope though that Estel is not dying as you say he is. I do not mean any offense towards Himband, but he is not familiar with mortal illnesses and could be overreacting."

"I hope that you're right Glorfindel, for all our sakes," Thranduil said wearily.

Glorfindel nodded in agreement as he looked in the direction of the healing wing. "For all our sakes."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the healing wing, Elrond and the twins found Estel in dire condition. Upon entering, he froze at the doorway while taking in Estel's unconscious form.

Estel was pale, oh so pale! The only color in him was his cheeks which were flushed with what was apparently a very high fever. Even from the doorway, Elrond could hear Estel's breathes were raspy and shallow. It looked as though Estel was hovering on death's doorway.

"Lord Elrond! Thank the Valar that you are here. I have done all I can for him but it is not enough! None of the herbs that I have used have succeeded in bringing his temperature down. I am at a loss I'm afraid," Himband said, his face betraying his weariness and frustration over not being able to help more.

Himband's words sent Elrond and the twins into motion. "Fear not Himband, is it no fault of yours. You have never dealt with mortals before," Elladan said while pushing the exhausted healer into a nearby chair.

"You should rest while you can Himband. Ada will take care of Estel," Elrohir said.

Himband glared at the twins. "I am perfectly fine and do not need to rest," he snapped.

"I would disagree. Estel and Legolas arrived nearly four days ago and you have not rested once since then. Listen to the twins, sometimes, they do know what they are talking about," Iaurdil said suddenly.

"Iaurdil, I though that you were with your father and Glorfindel," Elladan said while trying to keep Himband in the chair.

"Aye, I was. They had something to discuss though," Iaurdil said with a hint of puzzlement in his voice.

The twins exchanged looks at Iaurdil's words. They knew what it was that Glorfindel was discussing with Thranduil.

Iaurdil noticed this and threw his hands up into the air. "What does everyone seem to know that I don't!"

"Well, I for one," Himband said crossly while glaring at the twins.

"SILENCE! All of you!" Elrond yelled suddenly.

As one, they all turned to Elrond and watched with some confusion as he put his ear next to Estel's chest.

"Oh sweet Valar," Elrond said as he stood up and caught the eyes of the others on him.

"Ada? What is it? What's wrong with him?" Elladan asked fearfully. He didn't like how scared his father looked. Very rarely had he seen his father this worried about a patient. He was usually only this worried when the patient had a real possibility of dying.

"He has pneumonia," Elrond said in tight voice.

The twins gaped at Elrond for a moment before diving for Himband's supply of herbs.

Himband and Iaurdil looked at one another in confusion. What was pneumonia?

Elrond must have sensed their unasked question for he started talking while he prepared a mixture of herbs.

"Pneumonia starts usually starts off with an ordinary cold, which Estel probably caught when he was outside. The cold develops into into pneumonia if the person is exposed even more to cold weather or another very ill person. In Estel's case, it would be the former. Normally, if caught right away in an adult, it can be treated successfully. However, Estel is a very young child and many human children die from it every year."

Iaurdil and Himband exchanged horrified glances before glancing at the very ill boy on the bed.

"Does that mean Estel is going to die?" Legolas's tired voice said suddenly.

Both Himband and Iaurdil leapt to their feet and were at Legolas's side before anyone could blink.

"No Legolas, although Estel is very very ill it does not mean that he is going to die. I will make sure of that. Estel shall be fine," Elrond said firmly.

No one in the room had anything to say about that. They knew as well as Elrond that there was a high chance that Estel would not make it. Like Elrond though, they refused to believe that and instead, held onto hope that Estel would pull through.

"Of course he'll be fine Ada. He's Estel, he just has to be," Elladan said.

The room fell silent after that with the only sound being Estel's harsh breathing and the sound of medicine being made.

Translations:

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Ion nin: My son

Mellon nin: My friend


	22. Chapter Twentytwo

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Yah! The site's back up and running! Okay, I know I have already posted this but I'm not sure if many of you received the notice because I posted about 30 seconds before it went back down. So, now that the site is back up and running, once again, here is Chapter 22. So, if you didn't get the chance to read this the first time it was up, please don't shoot me! I tried to post it so many times but not being able to access document manager made things kind of difficult. Okay, not that that's done, thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! They were all incredible! Many many thanks to my beta enb2004! You rock girl! As promised, here is Chapter 22. Enjoy!

It had been two days since Lord Elrond had arrived and Estel was slowly but surely slipping away from them. None dared to say it aloud, but they all knew that Estel would most likely not make it through the week.

After Legolas had woken up, he explained everything that had happened to him and Estel after they had separated from the twins.

Throughout Legolas's explanation, Elrond had grown more and more horrified as he found out just what Estel and Legolas had gone through. It was a miracle that they had made it to Mirkwood at all.

Currently, Elrond had kicked everyone out of the healing room save for Himband, Thranduil, and Legolas. As it was, the only reason that Legolas was allowed to stay was because of his leg. He had even kicked out Glorfindel, much to the balrog slayers surprise and dismay.

The twins and the rest of Thranduil's children had protested loudly about being removed from the room. Glorfindel had protested fiercely and it had taken Elrond threatening to drag him out by the ear to get him to leave the room. No one was to be allowed in the healing room unless he said so.

"Mellon nin, why did you make them leave the room?" Thranduil asked once the doors had shut behind the disgruntled elves.

Elrond sighed and continued to sponge Estel's forehead with a cool cloth. "I fear that we are losing him Thranduil. If Estel is to die, I do not wish their last memories of him to be ones of him ill and unconscious."

"Surely Estel will make it though, won't he Elrond?" Legolas asked trying desperately to hold out some hope for his young friend.

Elrond shook his head in despair as his eyes clouded over with unshed tears. "I just don't know Legolas, I just don't know. He's been caught in the grips of this fever for so long and the congestion in his lungs isn't making things any easier. I wish I knew Legolas, believe me, I wish I knew."

Seeing Legolas and Elrond's downcast expressions, Thranduil knew he had to say something. "I'm certain that Estel shall recover. From what I've seen, he's a strong lad. He won't give up on life that easily."

Elrond gave Thranduil a small smile and squeezed his arm. "Hannon le mellon nin, hannon le."

Thranduil didn't reply but then, what was there to say? Everyone knew that this was more than likely the end. All he had done was offer false reassurances which meant nothing in the the end.

Still, seeing that his words had sparked a kindle of hope in Elrond's and Legolas's eyes, he knew he had done the right thing.

Looking at the very young boy on the bed, Thranduil turned his eyes heavenward and prayed to the Valar for a miracle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the healing wing Glorfindel and the twins were pacing anxiously with Legolas's brothers and sisters.

"I can't believe that he kicked me out of the room," Glorfindel muttered for the hundredth time.

Elladan rolled his eyes and glanced over at his twin. "Glorfindel, we've been over this. Ada doesn't want us in there for some reason. I am not any happier than you are, believe me, but it doesn't change the fact that we are all stuck out here."

"Glorfindel, if it helps any, our father kicked us out as well," Iaurdil said while glaring at the closed doors.

"What I do not understand is why they kicked us out. Legolas is allowed to stay, why not we?" Fuina asked, her head leaning wearily on Delelen's shoulder.

"A very good point. Why don't we go in and ask?" Elrohir said already heading for the door to do just that.

Glorfindel rolled his eyes and grabbed Elrohir by the sleeve. "Sit. I know that you are all highly frustrated and Valar knows I am as well. Like Elladan said though, Elrond doesn't want us in there for a reason. Now, I have known Elrond far longer than any of you young ones. He always has a reason for doing something, even if it is not apparent right away."

Elrohir grumbled but sat down next to Elladan. "I hate waiting like this though Glor! What if Estel is getting worse and we are not there for him!"

Glorfindel sighed and looked at the closed doors nastily. He hated to admit it, but there was a real probability of Elrohir being right. Elrond had most likely kicked them out in order to protect them from having to see Estel is such a condition. He couldn't say that aloud though. Instead, he got up from his seat and sat next to the twins, clasping both their shoulders in reassurance. "I hate waiting too, as well you know. That is all we can do for now though. Sit, wait, and hope for the best."

Reluctantly, everyone nodded in agreement and went back to chatting about various other things in an attempt to keep their minds of Estel. No matter how hard they tried though, they could not keep their eyes off the door that lead to the healing wing and to Estel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later that evening and Elladan had finally had enough. "Come on Elrohir. If I have to stare at this bloody door for one more moment I think I might go insane." At Elladan's comment, everyone looked up at him. "And just where do you think you are going? In case it has failed to escape your notice, the door is still closed and we have yet to receive permission to enter," Iaurdil said.

Elladan rolled his eyes. "Of course I know that. I simply can not stand to wait around here without doing anything. I am going to take a walk, whose with me?"

"What if news comes while we are gone?" Aruviel asked.

"Somehow I doubt any will," Elladan said with a glare at the closed doors.

At Elladan's statement, alarm bells started ringing in Glorfindel's brain. He appraised the elder twin carefully. That one had a plan of some sort, he was sure of it.

"Just what are you planning Elladan?" he asked curiously.

"Me? Whatever gave you the impression that I was planning something Glorfindel?" Elladan asked innocently.

Glorfindel snorted. "Oh I don't know Elladan. The calculating look on your face for one. Or perhaps I know you are planning something because I have known you since before you were even born."

Elladan couldn't help but grin. "Ah, you know me far to well Glor. Elrohir, are you in?"

Elrohir looked at Elladan with amusement. "Of course I'm in, you dolt! I think I may even know what it is your are planning."

"Well I'm glad that someone here does! Would the two of you mind filling the rest of us in on what you are talking about?" Iaurdil asked. How Elrond put up with those two on a regular basis was beyond him. Then again, his own father put up with Delelen and Thilloth so he shouldn't be that surprised.

Elladan and Elrohir turned towards the Crown Prince with an all to familiar gleam in their eyes. A gleam that anyone who knew the twins knew meant that they were about to do something incredibly stupid and/or dangerous.

"On second thought, never mind. I suddenly really do not want to know," Iaurdil said backing away from the twins slowly.

"Oh come now brother, where is your sense of adventure?" Delelen asked.

"Indeed. Whatever it is they're planning has got to be better than sitting around here and doing nothing," Thilloth added.

Iaurdil looked to Aruviel and Glorfindel for help but the they only shook their heads. There was no way that they were going to get dragged into this.

Sighing, Iaurdil admitted defeat. "Very well, tell us this so called plan of yours."

"It's quite simple actually. We are going to take a walk around the palace, a very long walk. At least, that's what we'll tell anyone we should happen to encounter. Now, if my memory serves me right, there is another entrance to the healing wing. We are going to go through that entrance and see Estel and Legolas," Elladan said confidently.

Iaurdil looked at Elladan as though he was crazy, a hypothesis that was sounding more and more likely to him.

"Elladan, while it is true that there is another way into the healing room, you are forgetting one simple fact. Our fathers and Himband are in there and would see us for sure!"

"Not necessarily," Elladan said.

"You see, it has come to our attention that there are some rather heavy curtains that separates Estel's bed from the rest of the healing wing. If we can get into the room, we should be able to conceal ourselves behind the curtains and hear, if not see, what is going on," Elrohir said.

"You're insane, both of you. Nonetheless, count me in," Delelen said.

"I as well," Thilloth said while nudging Iaurdil in the ribs.

Iaurdil knew that he would regret this but acquiesced anyhow. "Oh very well. You can count me in as well. You had better pray though that neither are father nor yours catches us. For if they do, I plan to pin the blame entirely on you two."

"Sounds fair to us. Ada would probably blame us anyhow," Elrohir said cheerfully.

"Aruviel, Fuina, what about you?" Thilloth asked.

Aruviel was torn for a moment but at last, came to a decision. "As much as my heart desires to see Estel and Legolas, I think that we should remain here just in case some news does come. It would look bad if someone came to find us only to find us all missing."

"True, very true," Delelen said.

"What of you Glorfindel? You have hardly said one word about this plan," Fuina said.

"You are all foolish. But your hearts are in the right place. I shall stay here with Fuina and Aruviel. Someone has to tell your respective fathers where you have gone. And forgive me Fuina, Aruviel, but neither of you are capable of lying. They would see through you in a second," Glorfindel said.

Elladan and Elrohir eyed each other with surprise. They had thought for sure that Glorfindel would try to stop them or convince them not to go with their plan. It was very surprising that he was helping them. It showed just how worried he truly was for Estel.

"Excellent! When do we leave?" Delelen said, eyes bright with excitement.

"There's no time like the present," Elladan said.

"Very well, off with you then. One thing though before you leave. If you do find out anything of importance about Estel's condition, send someone to get us," Glorfindel said.

Elladan and Iaurdil nodded seriously. They knew they would have Glorfindel promise the same if the positions were reversed.

With one last look at the door, the twins, Iaurdil, Delelen, and Thilloth headed out.

"Valar help them if they are caught," Fuina whispered.

"Indeed. Let us all then hope that they are successful, for if they are caught, then we are going down with them," Aruviel said.

"I know I for one do not wish to face the wrath of not only Elrond, but Thranduil as well. Fear not though, I have lived in the same house as the twins for a very long time. If anyone can pull this off, they can,"Glorfindel said.

"They had better, for their sakes as well as ours," Aruviel muttered under her breathe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plan, amazingly, went off without a hitch and everyone had managed to sneak into the healing room without anyone noticing. Now, they found themselves in much the same predicament as earlier.

"I can't believe this," Elladan growled.

"Aye, who would have thought that we would not gain any new information while hiding behind a curtain," Iaurdil whispered.

"Oh be quiet, both of you," Delelen hissed.

"Keep this up and they are bound to hear us," Elrohir said while peeking out from behind the curtain.

"What did you see?" Delelen asked quietly.

Elrohir scowled. "Not much. Ada is dozing by Estel's chair as is Thranduil. Legolas seems to be asleep as well but Himband is keeping a careful watch.

"How does Estel look?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir sighed. "I couldn't get a very good look without Himband seeing me, but he doesn't look that good."

"He'll get better, he has to," Elladan said with tears in his eyes. Estel had only been his brother for two years but Elladan loved him more than life itself. If Estel died, he didn't know what he would do.

"He'll survive Elladan, I know he will. He's strong. I saw that for myself out in the woods. I don't know many four year olds that could have survived what he has," Iaurdil said.

"Aye," Elladan said sadly.

"So, what do we do now?" Thilloth asked.

Iaurdil sighed and clasped his brother on the shoulder. "We do what we've been doing. Sit, wait, watch and see what happens next.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing midnight when Estel's condition suddenly changed. Elrond had been dozing in a chair when Estel started to moan and thrash about a bit on the bed.

Elrond immediately jerked awake only to find Himband was already trying to soothe Estel.

Jumping up, he saw that Estel was starting to tremble violently. With sudden clarity, he knew what was happening. This was it. Either the fever would break after the trembling had stopped or it would increase.

If it increased, that was the end. There was not much more he could do. If the fever broke, Estel would survive and he would have his little boy back.

"Himband! Get the herbs! If we can break the fever here and now, he'll make it!" Elrond yelled. "Hold on tithen pen, hold on," he muttered as he held Estel.

Himband paled and ran for the herbs. He knew what Elrond was implying. If the fever didn't break here and now, this was it.

"Ada?! What's happening? What's wrong?" Elladan suddenly asked, seemingly appearing from out of thin air.

Elrond's eyes widened but he didn't have time to ponder how he had gotten into the healing wing.

"Go run a cool bath. We need to break this fever here and now. Go!" Elrond ordered.

Elladan ran to run the cool bath, his fear lending him extra speed. Elrohir dashed out of the room right behind his twin to go and fetch Glorfindel, Aruviel, and Fuina. They would want to know what was happening and be there for Estel.

Delelen, Thilloth, and Iaurdil sat down heavily next to Legolas and their father who had been awakened by the sudden commotion. They knew that they would be of no help in this situation. It was up to the healers now. All they could do was watch and wait.

Himband grabbed the herbs and handed them to Elrond. Praying to the Valar, Elrond took the herbs and gently held Estel down as he continued to tremble violently. With practiced motions, he administered the herbs.

He didn't wait to see if they had taken any effect. He scooped Estel up and hastened towards where Elladan was running a cool bath. If the bath and the herbs did not lower the fever, than nothing would and all hope would be lost for good.

Translations:

Ion nin: My son

Mellon nin: My friend

Ada: Dad/Daddy


	23. Chapter Twentythree

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: Hey there people! Oh my goodness, I can not believe that there is only one more chapter after this! Eek! Thank you all so much for your reviews, I love you all! Many many thanks to my be fabulous beta enb2004! As proimsed, here is Chapter 23. Enjoy!

Outside of the healing wing, Glorfindel, Aruviel, and Fuina were waiting anxiously for some news. Glorfindel was trying to decide whether no news was good news or if there was just nothing for anyone to report as of yet.

"What is taking them so long?" Aruviel asked, her normal amount of patience disappearing very rapidly.

"I'm sure if anyone had something to report they would have found us," Fuina said uncomfortably. It was normally she who lacked patience and not her eldest sister. To find herself playing the role of the patient one was unsettling.

Glorfindel found himself wishing that he could agree with Fuina. For the past few minutes though, adrenaline and anxiety were surging through his body for some unknown reason.

Looking at the door to the healing wing, he could not help but think that there was something happening behind those closed doors that they did not know about. If one listened very carefully, they could hear raised voices emanating from with the healing wing.

Aruviel and Fuina had apparently heard it too for they came closer to the door. "What's going on in there? Why are they shouting?" Fuina asked fearfully.

"I wish I knew. I think that someone may be coming to get us any second now," Glorfindel said. Suddenly, he wished that no one would come for that would mean that there was nothing wrong.

Unfortunately, Elrohir suddenly came barreling through the doors, almost hitting Aruviel and Fuina with the force they were opened with.

"You must come with me! Estel is getting worse and may, may not make it," Elrohir said with tears running down his face.

Glorfindel quickly grabbed Elrohir and ran into the healing room with Aruviel and Fuina right behind him.

They entered just in time to see Elrond scooping Estel into his arms and running towards where Elladan was running a presumably cold bath.

Glorfindel's eyes widened to the size of saucers when he saw how violently Estel was shaking. He wanted to run up and help Elrond but he knew that he would only get in Himband and Elrond's way.

So, reluctantly, he, Aruviel, and Fuina sat down next to Thranduil and his sons who were watching just as helplessly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the corner of his eye, Elrond saw that Elrohir had fetched everyone else but didn't let it distract him. He had a job to do.

"Elladan, is the bath cool enough yet?" Elrond asked while holding the still trembling Estel.

"I believe so Ada," Elladan said running a hand through his hair nervously. Normally he wasn't like this when it came to patients. This was his little brother though! If he made a mistake and Estel suffered as a result, he would never be able to forgive himself.

Testing the water to make sure it was cool enough, Elrond gently lowered Estel into the tub. "You three, get those herbs and put them into the water," he said while sponging Estel gently with a soft cloth.

He was relieved that Estel had stopped trembling upon entering the water. Now if they could keep it that way then everything would more than likely be fine. That was what he hoped to be the case anyway.

Himband returned with the herbs and he laced the water with them. The herbs seemed to work and for the first time in many days Estel was able to breathe freely.

Elrond nearly cried in relief when he heard the deep breath. Estel was going to be just fine, although he had a long road to recovery ahead of him.

"Elrohir, you can take him out now. He should be just fine."

At Elrond's pronouncement, everyone in the room heaved a huge sigh of relief. Estel was going to be fine.

Elrohir gently scooped Estel out of the bath and to his relief, felt that Estel's skin, .while still slightly warm, was far cooler than it had been in days. He carefully handed Estel over to his father who dried Estel off and quickly tucked him back into bed.

"He will be okay now, right?" Legolas asked uncertainly despite Elrond's words.

Elrond smiled and patted Legolas on the shoulder. "Estel shall be fine Legolas, we have nothing to fear. He still has a long recovery period ahead of him but all shall be well."

"Thank the Valar," Thranduil murmured, patting Estel's head. He barely knew Estel but he desperately wanted to get to know the child Legolas had befriended so easily. From what he had seen so far, Estel was quite the remarkable child. If Estel lived to see adulthood, Thranduil knew he would make excellent king one day. He intended to make sure that happened.

"Go and get some rest everyone, it has been a long few days," Elrond said sitting down wearily next to Estel's bed.

"Nay Ada! We want to be here with Estel!" Elrohir exclaimed.

Elrond smiled and motioned for Elrohir to sit down. " I did not say you had to leave the room ion nin. I just said to rest. You can all do that in here. I would not ask you to leave your brother now."

"What of you though Adar? You need rest as well," Elladan said.

"Nay, I shall not rest until Estel has awakened," Elrond said.

"Elrond please! You have exhausted yourself in caring for Estel. You will be of no use to him if you collapse from exhaustion!" Aruviel said, unconsciously mimicking her father's body language when he was frustrated with someone.

"My daughter is quite correct. You need to rest mellon nin," Thranduil said gently.

Elrond scowled at them all. "Estel is my son and I shall not take any rest until he awakens, end of story."

"But my Lord, your body needs rest!" Himband protested.

"You should listen to him Elrond. He is a healer as well," Glorfindel said trying to reason with his friend.

"No, not even you Glorfindel can change my mind. I shall remain awake while the rest of you rest," Elrond said.

"Oh very well. At least eat and drink something though!" Himband said coming over with some lembas and wine.

Elrond smiled. "That much I can do mellon nin, so long as you all eat as well."

"Then it is a good thing that the kitchens have provided us with all this food," Iaurdil said suddenly while carrying a large tray of food.

Everyone dug into their food eagerly. It had been some time since they had eaten a proper meal due to their worry over Estel.

Elrond watched everyone eat happily and dug into his own food. "Here Elrond, have some of this wine," Thranduil offered.

Elrond smiled and allowed Thranduil to pour him a glass. He sipped it and leaned back in his chair contentedly. Without realizing it, he closed his eyes and before he realized what was happening, had slipped into a deep sleep.

Elladan and Elrohir watched in amazement as their father slept. They turned to Thranduil, their faces showing their puzzlement.

Thranduil just grinned and turned to Himband. "Himband, did you do what I think you did?"

"Possibly," he admitted with a smile.

Legolas groaned and shook his head. "Himband, you must have a death wish. I can not believe you did that." Iaurdil nodded in agreement with Legolas. "Are you sure you're feeling all right? He will figure out what you did."

"What, what did you do Himband?" Elrohir asked.

"Isn't it apparent? He drugged him," Aruviel said with something akin to respect in her voice.

Elladan and Elrohir's eyes widened and they turned to Himband in surprise. "You drugged our father?! Dear Valar save you! When he realizes what you did, I do not believe even Thranduil can save you from his wrath," Elladan said.

Himband scowled. "He needs to sleep, so I just helped him along. If he happens to dismember me when he awakes, it will have been worth it."

"It is your death wish mellon nin. Do not crawl to me for protection though," Thranduil said half seriously.

Himband looked affronted at the very thought of hiding behind his lord for protection. "Of course not my Lord! I am no coward!"

"Yet. You have never seen Elrond angry apparently. Believe me when I say even the most courageous of men and elves cower in fright and dive for cover when he is angry. You might consider sailing to Valinor," Glorfindel said.

He had only been on the receiving end of Elrond's anger twice and that had been more than enough.

"I shall be fine," Himband said defiantly.

"Tis your decision mellon nin," Delelen said.

"It is and I say I shall be just fine. For now, eat, all of you," Himband said sternly, eyeing the his King and sons is particular.

"Peace mellon nin, we are eating," Thranduil said. "Good, and afterwards, you are all to rest while I keep watch. Do not even bother protesting or I shall drug you all as well. Don't think I won't do it, for I shall," Himband said threateningly. Reluctantly, everyone did as he said. They had no wish to try his patience and be on the receiving end of his wrath as well. Within no time, nearly everyone was drowsing in chairs leaving Himband to watch over his precious charge.

"Elrondions and Thranduilions. The whole lot of you are stubborn ones and your daughters even more so," he muttered before sitting down and monitoring Estel for any change. "Still, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Taking a look at the various sleeping elves and his human charge, he settled down for a long night's watch.

Translations:

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Ion nin: My son

mellon nin: my friend


	24. Chapter Twentyfour

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there folks! Okay, okay so I lied. This is not the last chapter but the second to last chapter. The last chapter will be Chapter 25. Eee gads! I can't believe that this story is almost at an end! Wow. Don't worry though, the first Chapter of The Edge of a Knife will be out only a few days after the last chapter of Estel and Greenleaf. If you're all very nice I just may include a preview in the last chapter of this story. Anyhow, thank you all a million times over for your lovely reviews! I adore them all! Also, a billion thanks over to my beta enb2004 who has an excellent HP story that everyone should read. As promised, here is Chapter 24. Enjoy!

It was in the very early hours of the morning when Estel showed the first signs of consciousness. Himband was staring vacantly at nothing in particular and was pondering when the drugs he had given Elrond would wear off. They probably wouldn't for at least another four hours. He had given him a very heavy dose after all.

He couldn't help but smile at that. Elrond was sure to be angry but he wasn't afraid of Elrond. After all, he had drugged his King and had lived to tell the tale. Surely if he could survive Thranduil's wrath he could survive 't he?

Himband was brought of his thoughts by a slight moan. He frowned and looked around at the sleeping elves. None of them should have been up yet. Not after the hour they had finally gone to sleep.

He heard the moan again and realized it was coming from the bed which held Estel. He jumped up and saw that Estel was moving about and seemed to be coming around.

"King Thranduil! Elrond, everyone, get up!" Himband shouted. At once, everyone save Elrond jumped up and looked at the healer who was hovering over Estel's bed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Legolas asked as he tried to get out of bed.

"Legolas Thranduilion! You stay put on that bed young prince and if you don't, not even the Valar will be able to help you," Himband said with a glare. "And nothing is wrong. Estel is waking up I believe."

Hearing this, Elladan and Elrohir shoved their way over to Estel's bed, with King Thranduil right on their heels.

Upon coming to the bed, they saw that Estel was moving around a bit and his eyes were fluttering beneath closed lids.

Gingerly, Elladan and Elrohir sat down on the bed next to their little brother. "Estel, tithen gwador, it is time to wake up now," Elladan said.

"Yes, you have been asleep for far to long baby brother," Elrohir added.

Estel moaned and moved around on the bed when he heard the twin's voices.

"Yes, that's it. Keep on talking to him you two, I think you're bringing him out of it," Himband said excitedly. Finally, things would be right again.

"Himband, see if you can't rouse Elrond out of his drugged state," Thranduil ordered as he watched the twins trying to rouse their little brother. He knew that Elrond would quite possibly flay Himband alive if he missed his son waking up because of those drugs.

"Come on Estel, wake up and let us all know that you're all right now," Legolas said from his bed while glaring at Himband. He wanted to be next to Estel! The last time Estel had seen him was when he was trapped under two dead wargs and bleeding. He needed to reassure Estel that he was all right not to mention reassuring himself that Estel would be all right.

"Come on tithen pen, don't make me tickle you," Elladan said somewhat desperately.

Whether it was Elladan's comment about being tickled, or pure coincidence, no one would be sure but Estel finally opened his eyes.

"Estel?" Elrohir questioned, his voice full of hope.

"Ro? Dan?" Estel croaked out harshly.

"Shhh, don't speak just yet. You have been very ill little one," Himband said as he approached the bed with a glass of water. "Here, drink a little bit of the water."

Estel gulped the water greedily. He couldn't remember the last time he had had something to drink.

"Easy tithen pen, easy. Not too much at a time," Elladan said while holding the cup to Estel's mouth.

"Where's Ada?" Estel asked, not noticing that he wasn't in the familiar healing wing of Imladris.

"He is sleeping young one. You gave us all quite the fright and your Ada spent nearly every waking hour tending to you," Thranduil said while sitting down on the other side of the bed.

Estel turned large silver eyes on the elven King. "Who are you?"

"Estel!" Elladan and Elrohir exclaimed together in embarrassment.

Thranduil just laughed and motioned for the twins to calm down. "Do not worry about it young ones. It is only natural that he is curious. To answer your question Estel, my name is Thranduil and I am the ruler of the realm called Mirkwood, which is where you are now."

Estel's eyes widened as he struggled to sit up. "Your Leggie's adar!

"Estel, lay still tithen pen," Elrohir said while trying to press the squirming child back down onto the bed.

Thranduil laughed. That was certainly a new name for Legolas, one that he wouldn't live down any time soon judging by the looks on his other children's faces.

"Ada!" Legolas groaned. Why oh why did Estel have to say that name in front of all his siblings and his Adar? He would never live this down, never.

"Yes Estel, I am Legolas's father. As Legolas's father, I wish to thank you young one for saving my Greenleaf's life," Thranduil said with a smile.

Estel's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered the last time he had seen Leggie. "Leggie? Is he all right? What happened? Iaurdil?"

"Legolas is just fine Estel. Look, he's right over there on the bed next to yours," Iaurdil said.

Elladan gently lifted Estel up so he could see. "Leggie!" Estel cried out happily as he tried to get off his bed and on to Legolas's.

"Estel! For the love of Valar, stay on your bed! You are still ill young one, although you may not feel it right now due to all the herbs that are running through your system," Elrohir said, helping Elladan hold on to the still squirming toddler.

After a few seconds, Estel finally relaxed and allowed himself to be pushed back onto the pillows.

"Himband, have you been able to wake our Ada?" Elladan asked. For Himband's sake, he hoped he had.

Himband cringed. "I'm sorry to say I haven't been able to wake him. The drugs I gave him were really strong. He'll probably be asleep for another few hours."

Everyone in the room gave him pitying looks. "I am so sorry Himband. I thought you were doomed before. I see now I was wrong. You are beyond doomed," Aruviel said with a sympathetic glance.

"Beyond doomed indeed," Delelen muttered under his breath.

"If I were you Himband, I would consider leaving for Mordor, right now," Iaurdil said with a slight grin.

Glorfindel gave Iaurdil a look of surprise. "Mordor you say? Iaurdil, have you lost your senses? Mordor isn't nearly far enough away and neither is Valinor come to think of it. No, perhaps the Halls of Mandos is where you should go Himband. Unfortunately for you, the only way to get there is to be killed."

Himband winced openly. He knew that there would be no getting out of this once Elrond awoke. He knew he had been pushing the limits when he had drugged Elrond in the first place. What he had not counted on, though, was Estel regaining consciousness this morning. He was doomed and he knew it.

"All right, all right, I know that I am doomed. Still, there is not reason for all of you to seem merry about it," he snapped.

"Ah but there is my dear Himband," Legolas said with a grin.

"Yes, just consider it... pay back for all the times you have kept us in here far longer than we needed to be," Elladan said, his eyes dancing with laughter at poor Himband's expense.

"YOU LITTLE...." Himband started to say.

"Shhh! All of you," Fuina whispered menacingly.

Upon seeing their questioning looks, she motioned for Elladan to look down at the child he was holding.

To his surprise, Elladan found that Estel had fallen asleep against his chest sometime during their teasing of Himband.

Himband walked over and quickly made sure that Estel was truly sleeping. "Relax everyone, it is a true natural sleep. He needs the rest after everything he has been through. I don't believe that I need to remind you that he is still healing."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Why don't you all get some more sleep? I'll stay up and watch over Estel," Thranduil said.

"Nay, tis fine. I shall stay up," Elladan said as he felt Estel snuggle in closer to him.

"Are you sure Elladan? You have not had much sleep," Himband said.

Elladan waved his hand, dismissing the fact that he had had little to no sleep. "Do not worry so Himband. I am not that tired."

Himband looked at him skeptically but reluctantly backed down. "Very well, but you must promise to wake me should either Estel or Elrond wake."

Elladan smiled and nodded in acceptance. "I suppose I could do that."

Unfortunately for Himband, he failed to see that Elladan winked at his twin and Legolas before turning back to the healer.

Himband sighed in relief. "Good, hannon le Elladan. Come, let the rest of us get some sleep."

With some hesitation, one by one every one, save for Elladan, fell asleep.

For two hours Elladan watched Estel like a hawk. He wouldn't be reassured that Estel was truly well until his little brother was back to his normal hyperactive self.

As the hours passed though, Elladan relaxed somewhat as he saw that Estel was having no difficulties. As he relaxed his guard, the weariness that had been accumulating for some time finally caught up with him and he fell fast asleep without even realizing it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Estel woke, it was late in the morning and the sun was already high in the sky. This time, upon waking, he really didn't feel all that well. He wanted his Ada!

He looked around hoping to spot his Ada but to his surprise, he saw that everyone was asleep. Why where they all sleeping in the morning?

Despite the fact that he didn't feel that well, Estel wriggled himself free from Elladan's grasp, which was tight even in sleep, and slowly climbed off the bed.

He found though that standing was a not a good idea as he suddenly felt even worse. He forced himself not to cry out though. He was a big boy and could find his Ada himself!

Keeping still for the moment, he took in all the different elves in the room with wide eyes. Most of them he had never seen before! But where was his Ada?

After many moments of scanning the room, Estel's gaze caught sight of Elrond's long ebony locks. Holding on to the bed with one hand, Estel stepped forward and walked towards where his Ada was lying down on a bed. After several painstaking moments, he made his way to the bed and climbed up onto it.

Seeing that the elf's eyes were half open and glazed, Estel knew his father to be asleep. Suddenly feeling quite tired himself, he yawned and snuggled next to his father. Within no time, Estel had fallen asleep with his head resting against Elrond's shoulder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Elrond at last woke from his drug induced sleep, his first thought was to kill that sneaky Himband who apparently was an orc in disguise. It was the only logical explanation. His next thought was Estel.

Upon thinking of Estel, Elrond suddenly bolted right awake. He went to sit up and go check on Estel only to find that someone had their head resting on his shoulder.

Looking down, Elrond found, to his surprise, Estel sleeping soundly and seemingly quite content next to his father. He smiled gently and pushed some of Estel's hair away from his face while checking for fever.

To his pleasure he found none. It would seem that Estel was truly on the mend. Satisfied that Estel was all right and was on his way to recovery, Elrond allowed his mind to drift to other thoughts which mainly consisted of killing Himband in the most painful way imaginable.

Elrond scowled at the sleeping Himband's form who just happened to be across him from him. The nerve of that healer! Because of him and his sleeping drugs, he had missed Estel waking! Himband would live to regret that for a very long time, a very long time indeed.

For now though, he would let him sleep. Looking around the room he noticed that everyone was still asleep although it was nearly midday. Then again, they had all had an extremely long and worrisome few days.

Looking down at Estel once more, Elrond kissed his son's brow before settling back down. For now, everything was right in the world. With Estel sleeping soundly next to him, he felt as all was right in the world. At least, for the time being.

Elrond gently pulled Estel against him and inwardly thanked the Valar for saving his little boy yet again. Estel sighed contentedly and snuggled closer into Elrond's embrace.

Elrond smiled and gave his own little sigh of contentment. For his own piece of mind, he draped his arm over Estel so he would know if Estel happened to wake or needed him.

After making sure that Estel was comfortable, Elrond allowed his eyes to glaze over in elvish dreams once more all the while knowing that he had had his little boy back. The Valar had been kind to him and his family once more and he would be forever thankful.

Translations:

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Adar: Father

Ion nin: My son

Tithen gwador: Little brother

Tithen pen: Little one

Mellon nin: My friend

Hannon le: Thank you


	25. Chapter Twentyfive

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Well folks, this is it. The last chapter of Estel and Greenleaf. Wow, I can't believe that I've finished it. I hope that you have all enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Never fear though, the first chapter of The Edge of a Knife will be up in a few days. Trust me, I've had plenty of time to work on it. Many many thanks to all your lovely reviews! Many many thanks to my fabulous beta enb2004! Love you girl! As promised, here is Chapter Twenty-five. Enjoy!

The next time that Elrond woke it was to the sound of a loud commotion. Somehow, Estel was still sleeping and seemed oblivious to all the noise.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Elrond yelled over everyone else in order to be heard.

At once, all attention was focused on a very much awake Elrond. "Ada, it's Estel! I was supposed to watch him but I fell asleep and now he is gone!" Elladan said motioning to the empty bed.

For a moment Elrond looked at his eldest in confusion and then started to chuckle as realization set it. "It is all right everyone. Sit down and relax, you particularly young prince. Estel is fine, he was sleeping with me.

All eyes turned to the bed that Elrond had previously occupied and saw that Estel was indeed sleeping soundly.

"How in the name of the Valar did he get over there? He is far to ill to have gotten out of bed," Himband complained.

"Oh, I quite agree, but then that's my Estel. He is very much like Legolas in that respect," Elrond said, shooting Legolas a slight glare.

"Apparently," Himband said dryly. "Valar save us all."

"YOU! Do not think that I have not forgotten about you Himband. Oh no, you will get your recompense. I just do not wish to have witnesses and I am loathe to wake Estel," Elrond said glaring at Himband fiercely.

"To late for that Ada," Elladan said wryly as he saw Estel attempting to sit up and blinking blearily at his surroundings.

Seeing that Estel was awake, Elrond hurried over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Don't you do that again Estel! Not only did you scare me and your brothers halfway to Mandos, but that of our Woodland kin as well!"

"I'm sorry Ada, I didn't mean to scare you," Estel whispered into Elrond's robes.

"Oh I know that child! What happened to you and Legolas was in no way your fault. Legolas certainly is not to blame and you most assuredly are not. It was just an unfortunate occurrence that is now in the past," Elrond said holding Estel tightly as he cried.

"How do you feel Estel?" Elladan asked as he rubbed Estel's back soothingly.

"Not too good," he whimpered.

Elrond nodded in understanding. "Perfectly understandable. My poor child, you have been through so much. Go on back to sleep Estel, we shall all be here when you wake. Then I promise that you'll get to meet all of Legolas's family."

Estel nodded tiredly and rested his head against Elrond's shoulder only to fall asleep seconds later.

"Poor little guy. He's all tuckered out," Iaurdil said watching with awe as Elrond put Estel back down on the bed.

"Aye, but then look at all he has gone through. He will grow to be a fine man Elrond, that I am sure of," Thranduil said.

Elrond nodded solemnly. "A fine man indeed, although I am in no hurry for that time to be upon us. For now, I am just enjoying his childhood."

Thranduil nodded in understanding. "Come, let us all get some more rest. I do believe that we all need it."

This time, nobody protested know that they knew everything would be fine. Wearily, they all made their way back to their beds despite the fact that the sun was shining. They were all dead on their feet and it was far past time for a good rest.

Within minutes, everyone was fast asleep, save for Elrond who watched with a light heart as his son slept peacefully.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days passed quickly and soon enough, Estel was back on his feet and eager to explore his new surroundings. Just as Legolas had suspected, Estel was promptly adopted by his family, although Estel still remained closest to Legolas.

It was quite the amusing sight to the residents of Mirkwood. It was not every day that one saw nearly every member of the royal family carrying or being followed by a hyperactive four year old who just happened to be the adopted son of Lord Elrond.

The best sight of all however was the lecture that Himband received from Elrond. Many of Mirkwood's residents had had the "pleasure" of being a patient of Himbands and seeing the healer being chewed out was as distinct pleasure.

The "conversation" between the two healers was not one that would be forgotten any time soon. In fact, Elladan and Elrohir were pretty sure that some of the Mirkwood elves had actually taken notes during the argument and were recording it for future prosperity and blackmail.

Currently, Elrond and Thranduil were sitting on the balcony overlooking the courtyard where the twins, Estel, and Legolas were all playing.

"I must say Thranduil, I commend you," Elrond said with a hint of smile pulling at his lips.

Thranduil looked up at Elrond in surprise. "And what is it that you commend me for mellon nin? To my knowledge, I have not done anything worthy of commendation."

"Oh but you have mellon nin. You have accepted Estel as a part of your family."

Thranduil looked at Elrond in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't understand mellon nin. Of course I accepted Estel as a part of my family. I did the same for the twins and Arwen. Did you not expect me to do the same for Estel?"

"Of course I did, once you came to know him. No, what I am talking about is the havoc you are going to have to endure. You do know that you will never be able to keep Estel and Legolas apart now?" Elrond asked with a decidedly smug grin on his face.

"Yes," Thranduil said cautiously. He looked at Elrond suspiciously. What did he know that he didn't?

Elrond saw that Thranduil still didn't see what it was that he was hinting at. "Let me help you out mellon nin. When I first adopted Estel into my family, we all learned something the hard way. Elladan and Elrohir together equal disaster. Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel together equal utter mayhem and chaos. Elladan, Elrohir, Estel and Legolas together will equal complete, utter, catastrophe. I shudder to think of the misadventures those four will get into together."

Thranduil paled as he realized what Elrond was talking about. "Sweet Valar, those four are going to be spending a lot of time over here aren't they?"

"I'm afraid so mellon nin, I'm afraid so," Elrond said with a laugh at the poor King's expense.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Elrond. Seeing as the three of them are yours, and that Estel is not of an age where he can roam the wilds freely, they will be spending quite the bit of time at your home as well," Thranduil said smugly.

Elrond laughed and conceded to his defeat. "Very true mellon nin, very true. For now though, they are here under your roof. I do think that we are in for an interesting few weeks."

Thranduil grimaced and nodded in agreement as he watched the four young ones chasing each other around. "Indeed. Something tells me that Legolas and Estel will be at the center of the activity. Such an odd pair those two are, yet look at them. They already have a great friendship."

"Yes they do and one day, the future of middle earth may depend upon such friendships," Elrond said.

Two very different yet similar people to be sure. Yes, Estel and Legolas would do great things together and perhaps one day, save all of middle earth. Estel and Greenleaf. Theirs would be a friendship that would never be broken.

The End.

Translations:

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Ion nin: My son

Tithen pen: Little one

Mellon nin: My friend

Estel: Hope

Tithen gwador: Little brother

A/N 2: Well, that takes care of Estel and Greenleaf. I still can't believe that I actually finished it. Whew! Last chapter I promised you all a sneak peak of The Edge of a Knife. Well, here you go!

The Edge of a Knife Preview:

"Hello there little urchin. What, you don't remember me? How disapointing. I guarantee that you won't forget me this time! Hmm, on second hand, you won't be alive to remember!"

"Who are you!" Estel demanded as he frantically searched for an escape route. This was bad, very bad. He was trapped in a corner without any weapons with an obviously insane elf that was after his blood.

"No one is going to hear you this time urchin. This ends here and how," the elf growled as he drew his long, very sharp sword.

Seeing the sword, Estel shouted out for help again. "Someone, anyone, help me!"

It was too late for Estel though. Before he had even realized what was happening, the elf had pinned him to the floor and was slowly bringing down his sword in order to stab him.

A/N 3: Hehe, anyone curious? See you all in a few days!


End file.
